Tot und in den Himmel gekommen
by Litoria
Summary: Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu DoUTrustMe's Died and Gone to Heaven.   Unfälle passieren. Manchmal stirbst du und triffst Gott. Machmal lebst du und triffst SexGott. B&E. AH. AU.
1. Doktor SexGott

**A/N: Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu Died and Gone to Heaven von DoUTrustMe. Ich liebe diese Story einfach :)

* * *

****Kapitel Eins: Doktor SexGott**

"Bin ich tot?"

"Nein, du bist nicht tot," sagte die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit zu mir. Sie war gottgleich in ihrer samtigen Weichheit.

"Bin ich blind?"

Ich konnte Belustigung in der Stimme hören. "Nein, du bist auch nicht blind."

"Warum kann ich nicht sehen?"

"Du hast einen Verband über einem Auge und das andere Auge ist geschlossen," erklärte die weiche Stimme geduldig.

"Oh." Ich versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen. "Ich kann meine Augen nicht öffnen."

"Nun, dann solltest du vermutlich schlafen."

"Okay, Gott."

* * *

"Wer bin ich?" fragte ich.

"Das weißt du nicht?" Samtstimme klang besorgt darüber.

"Nein."

"Kennst du deinen Vornamen?" fragte Samtstimme sanft.

Ich versuchte, ihn irgendwo in meinem Kopf zu finden, aber konnte es nicht. "Nein."

"Weißt du, welches Jahr wir haben?"

"Zweitausend und... irgendwas. Acht? Neun? Zehn?"

"Wie alt bist du?"

"Irgendwas zwischen fünfundzwanzig und achtundzwanzig, denke ich."

"Weißt du jetzt deinen Namen?"

"Nein."

"Wie sollen wir dich dann nennen?"

"Wie wäre es mit Tallulah? Ich mochte diesen Namen immer."

"In Ordnung, Tallulah, ich möchte, dass du dich etwas ausruhst." Samtstimme war fürsorglich und besorgt.

"Mein Arm tut weh."

"Er ist gebrochen. Er ist in einem Gips."

"Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

"Ein paar Tage."

"Warum muss ich nicht auf die Toilette?"

"Du hast einen Katheter. Wir können ihn entfernen, sobald du aufstehen und umherlaufen kannst."

"Igitt."

"Es ist besser als die Alternative."

"Wer hat den Katheter eingesetzt?"

"Ich."

"War das nicht eklig?"

"Ich habe schon viele Katheter eingesetzt."

"Oh." War die Stimme weg? "Du hast nicht hingeguckt, oder? Zu meinen ‚Lady Bits'?"

Samtstimme war amüsiert. "Ich habe mal hingelinst."

"Und?"

"Ich bin Arzt. Ich habe schon viele 'Lady Bits' gesehen."

"Oh," sagte ich enttäuscht. "Ich glaube, dann hast du keinen guten Blick auf meine Möpse bekommen, denn die sind spektakulär und du wärst nicht so hochmütig, wenn du sie sehen würdest."

"Ich werde sicher gehen, dass ich sie untersuche, wenn ich das nächste Mal reinkomme."

* * *

"Bist du Gott?"

"Halte nur einen Moment still." Samtstimme war amüsiert.

"Was hast du gerade gemacht?"

"Ich habe Schmerzmittel in deinen Tropf getan. Sie werden dir helfen zu schlafen bis es deinem Kopf besser geht."

"Ich habe gesündigt, weißt du."

"Hast du?"

"Das weißt du doch. Du weißt alles. Du siehst alles."

"Dann denke ich, weiß ich schon, ob du gesündigt hast."

"Ich habe begehrt."

"Wen hast du begehrt?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber er hatte einen netten Arsch und ich hatte fantastischen Sex mit ihm in meinem Traum."

"Hattest du?"

"Ich habe aber sein Gesicht nicht gesehen. Aber seine Hände waren magisch und seine Samtstimme war pure Verführung."

"War er die Sünde wert?"

"Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Sollte ich mich schlecht fühlen?"

"Fühlst du dich schlecht?"

"Nein, ich fühle mich wirklich gut. Entspannt. Außer, dass mein Arm wehtut."

"Er sollte gut verheilen. Es war ein glatter Bruch. Ich habe die Röntgenbilder gesehen."

"Gott?"

"Ja?"

"Hast du Sex? Mit Frau Gott?"

"In letzter Zeit nicht."

"Solltest du."

"Ich werde das als Ratschlag vermerken."

Ich schaffte es endlich, ein Auge zu öffnen. "Gott?"

"Mm." Gott lehnte sich vor, in die andere Richtung von mir und überprüfte einen durchsichtigen Schlauch an einer Stange.

"Du hast auch einen netten Arsch."

Gott warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte als er aus dem Krankenhauszimmer ging.

* * *

Mein Kopf tat weh. Sehr. Und da war Geraschel in meinem Zimmer.

"Gott, bist du das?"

"Wenn du mich so nennen willst." Samtstimme war zurück und schwebte irgendwo in der Nähe meines Kopfes.

Ich öffnete beide Augen und sah glitzernde grüne Augen im Gesicht eines Engels. Anscheinend war ich tot und in den Himmel gekommen.

"Kann ich einen Spiegel haben?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist," sagten seine perfekten Lippen zu mir. Ich fixierte mich auf sie.

"Bin ich abscheulich?"

"Nein, du bist sehr hübsch."

"Ich fühle mich abscheulich."

"Tust du das? Warum?"

"Ich brauche ein Bad."

"Ich könnte dich mit einem Schwamm waschen. Deine Nähte und der Gips sollten nicht nass werden."

"Du bist ein Arzt, richtig? Nicht irgendein Perverser, der von der Straße reingekommen ist um mir anzubieten, mich mit einem Schwamm zu waschen?" Ich war wieder bei seinen Augen. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob sein Arsch, Augen oder seine Lippen besser waren, aber ich dachte, ich sollte auf seine Augen schauen nachdem er auf seinem Arsch saß.

"Zumindest sagen das die Urkunden an meiner Bürowand." Seine grünen Augen glitzerten. "Keine Sorge. Ich habe deine 'Lady Bits' schon gesehen. Und ich habe einen Blick auf deine Möpse geworfen als du geschlafen hast. Sie sind spektakulär, aber ich bin ein wirklicher Arzt. Ich spiele nicht nur einen im Fernsehen."

"Wird es dich anekeln?"

"Dich mit einem Schwamm zu waschen?"

"Ja. Ich bin wirklich schwitzig und keimig."

"Ich habe viel, viel Schlimmeres gesehen. Du hast wirklich Glück." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein bronzefarbenes Haar.

Oh, die Haare! Wie konnte ich die übersehen? Ich setzte sie mit auf meine Liste. Samtstimme. Arsch zum Anbeißen. Herrliche grüne Schlafzimmeraugen. Schmollige Lippen, die zum Küssen gemacht wurden. Sexhaare.

"Dann okay."

"Okay was?"

"Du darfst mich mit einem Schwamm waschen."

"Danke.." sagte er trocken. "…für dieses Privileg."

"Ich habe es so nicht gemeint."

"Ich weiß. Ich ärgere dich nur."

"Oh. Warum gibst du mir keinen Spiegel?"

„Weil du ein blaues Auge hast und ziemlich viele blaue Flecken und ich würde gern zuerst die Schmiere aus deinem Haar entfernen."

"Schmiere? Ist das ein medizinischer Begriff?"

"Ja. Es ist lateinisch für 'Ich will nicht, dass du in Panik ausbrichst, wenn ich das Wort Blut sage'."

"Warum sollte ich in Panik ausbrechen?"

"Manche Leute brechen in Panik aus."

"Ich nicht."

"Gut."

"Doktor Gott?"

"Ja."

"Ich habe Panik. Ist da viel Schmiere?"

"Da ist ein bisschen."

"Noch irgendwas?"

"Noch irgendwas was?"

"Noch irgendwas, von dem ich wissen sollte? Habe ich eine Milz verloren? Habe ich eine Lobotomie bekommen?"

"Gebrochener Arm. Schmiere im Haar. Am Kopf genäht. Kratzer, Risse und blaue Flecken. Du wirst überleben. Und ein bisschen Gedächtnisverlust."

"Ein bisschen?"

"Nun, du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen. Es ist vermutlich temporär."

"Wer denkst du, bin ich?"

"Wer denkst du, bist du?"

"Bist du ein Psychiater? Denn, ich schwöre, du hast gerade eine Frage mit einer Frage beantwortet."

"Wie fühlst du dich dabei?"

"Du _bist so_ ein Psychiater."

"Jeder Arzt muss einen Test in Psychiatrie machen. Das ist Teil der Ausbildung."

"Kann ich dich Doktor Freud nennen?"

"Ich hätte das lieber als Gott. Oder du kannst mich bei meinem richtigen Namen nennen."

"Der wäre?"

"Doktor Stein. Aber du kannst mich Frank nennen."

"Frank Stein. Die Initiale deines zweiten Vornamens ist nicht zufällig ein N, oder?"

"Woher wusstest du das?"

"Doktor Frank N. Stein? Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren, nicht meinen Verstand."

"Dein Verstand scheint gut zu arbeiten. Selbst mit den Schmerzmitteln."

"Ist das dein Visiteverhalten mit allen oder nur mit mir, Doktor Schlauarsch?"

"Ich dachte, ich wäre Doktor Netter Arsch."

"Wäscht du mich immer noch mit einem Schwamm?"

"Wenn du möchtest."

"Darf ich dich danach mit einem Schwamm waschen? Das ist nur fair, wirklich. Gegenleistung."

"Normalerweise würde ich sagen ja, aber ich will nicht, dass dein Gips nass wird."

"Wäscht du all deine Patienten mit einem Schwamm?"

"Nein, nur die mit spektakulären Möpsen."

"Lässt _du_ dich von all deinen Patienten mit einem Schwamm waschen?"

"Gleiche Antwort, die ich eben schon gegeben habe."

"Bist du ein Möpse-Mann?"

"Manche Ärzte spezialisieren sich auf Pediatrie, manche auf Anästhesie, ich spezialisiere mich auf spektakuläre Möpse."

"Bist du ein Schönheitschirurg?"

"Nö."

"Du machst also nicht mit Möpsen rum?"

"Es gibt nur ein paar Möpse, mit dem ich ‚rummache'. Und die sind ganz und gar natürlich. Und ziemlich spektakulär."

"Oh. Bist du verheiratet?"

"Bin ich."

"Oh. Dann tut's mir leid, dass ich mit dir geflirtet habe."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Meine Frau würde das verstehen."

"Würde sie?"

"Hm-hm."

"Sie muss eine tolle Frau sein."

"Ist sie."

"Ich hatte noch einen Traum über Sex mit dir. Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du verheiratet bist."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal wirklich mit mir Sex haben anstatt nur davon zu träumen."

"Machst du mich an? Denn ich mache nicht mit verheirateten Männern rum."

"Tust du nicht? Das ist aber nicht das, was mir deine Unterlagen sagen."

"Was sagen dir meine Unterlagen denn?"

"Sie sagen mir, dass du verheiratet bist. Und du hast eine Spirale. Also bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass du mit mindestens einem verheirateten Mann rummachst."

"Ich bin verheiratet?"

"Hm-hm."

"Oh. Nun, dann, schätze ich, kann ich keinen Sex mit dir haben."

"Warum nicht?"

"Deine Frau? Mein Mann?"

"Ich verrate nichts, wenn du es nicht tust." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

"Ich hab' meine Meinung geändert," sagte ich.

"Worüber?" sagte Doktor SexGott in zwei Worten oder weniger.

"Ich will Sex mit dir haben. Ich denke, es war das Zwinkern. Und ich hatte noch einen Traum mit dir. Du warst unglaublich."

"Oh, gut."

"Aber ich muss erst mit diesem Schwamm gewaschen werden. Spektakuläre Möpse sind nicht alles."

"Richtig. Ich bin heute Abend zurück, um das zu tun. Und dann werde ich Sex mit dir haben."

"Ich wette, all deine Patienten wollen Sex mit dir haben."

"Nein, die alten Männer normalerweise nicht. Wobei, da war dieser eine..."

"Hast du Sex mit all deinen Patienten?"

"Kommt darauf an."

"Worauf?"

"Ob ich mit ihnen verheiratet bin."

"Mit wie vielen deiner Patienten bist du verheiratet?"

"Nur der einen."

"Welcher?"

"Der, mit der ich Sex haben werde."

"Wir sind verheiratet?"

"Das sind wir."

"Also, darf ich Sex mit dir haben, wann immer ich will?"

"Es sei denn, ich bin mitten in einer Aufsichtsratssitzung des Krankenhauses. Das wäre ein bisschen unangenehm."

* * *

"Ich glaube dir nicht," sagte ich.

"Was?"

Ich sah die grünen Augen, Sexhaare und küssbaren Lippen auf einen Blick. Wenn ich ihn jetzt noch dazu kriegen könnte, sich umzudrehen und sich noch mal vorzubeugen.

"Dass wir verheiratet sind."

"Warum?"

"Denn, wenn wir verheiratet wären, würde ich mich daran erinnern. Das ist nicht etwas, das ich vergessen würde."

"Nun, du hast einen ganz schönen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen als du das brandneue Auto, das ich dir gekauft hatte, um einen Baumstamm gewickelt hast."

"Ist das Auto in Ordnung?"

"Ich bin nicht so besorgt um das Auto wie um dich."

"Oh. War es ein teures Auto?"

"Ja, ziemlich teuer."

"War es ein silberner Volvo?"

"Ja. Daran erinnerst du dich?"

"Warum erinnere ich mich an ein dummes Auto und nicht an dich?"

"Volvos sind keine dummen Autos. Wir hatten diese Diskussion bereits."

"Vielleicht bist du eine Halluzination, hervorgerufen durch die Schmerzmittel."

"Ich bin keine Halluzination."

"Warum versprichst du mir dann immer, mich mit einem Schwamm zu waschen und tust es nicht?"

"Ich habe vorhin angefangen, dich mit einem Schwamm zu waschen, aber du bist eingeschlafen."

"Was? Das habe ich verpasst? Habe ich den Sex auch verpasst?"

"Nein, ich mag es, wenn meine Frauen bei Bewusstsein sind, wenn ich mit ihnen Sex habe."

"Oh, gut. Können wir jetzt Sex haben?"

"Sicher. Wie, schlägst du vor, tun wir das?"

"Nun, ich könnte das Kopfende des Bettes hochstellen. Autsch. Mein Kopf tut weh. Vielleicht blase ich dir lieber nur einen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich einen Stuhl vor die Tür stellen, damit wir nicht gestört werden."

* * *

"Habe ich dir einen geblasen?"

"Nein, du bist wieder eingeschlafen."

"Gib mir keine Schmerzmittel mehr, denn ich will wach sein, wenn ich dir einen blase."

"Du bist fast durch mit deinen Schmerzmitteln."

"Ich habe mir überlegt, wie wir Sex haben können."

"Wie?"

"Du machst dich nackig und hüpfst zu mir ins Bett."

"Okay. Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst den Stuhl vor die Tür stellen."

* * *

"Hatten wir Sex?"

"Nein, ich habe mich für nichts nackig gemacht. Und mein netter Arsch hing aus dem Bett und alles."

"Tut mir leid. Bin ich jetzt fertig mit meinen Schmerzmitteln?"

"Du hast den Rest bekommen. Du müsstest jetzt wacher sein."

"Machen Schmerzmittel einen geil? Denn alles, wovon ich träume, ist Sex mit dir zu haben."

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Vielleicht bist du nur von Natur aus geil."

"Na, bin ich?"

"Was?"

"Von Natur aus geil? Du müsstest es wissen. Wie lange sind wir verheiratet?"

"Ungefähr drei Wochen."

"Wir sind nur drei Wochen verheiratet?"

"Yup."

"Kein Wunder, dass ich so geil auf dich bin."

"Ich hoffe, du wirst immer geil auf mich sein."

"Wie sind wir zusammen gekommen?"

"Du hast deinen Truck um einen Baum gewickelt und ich hatte in dieser Nacht zufällig die Schicht für einen anderen Arzt in der Notaufnahme übernommen."

"Oh. Ich schätze, ich mache das oft."

"Ich denke, das tust du."

"Habe ich damals auch versucht, mit dir Sex zu haben?"

"Du hattest nur kleine Verletzungen. Aber ich bin sicher, wenn wir mehr Zeit gehabt hätten, hättest du es versucht."

"Oh. Wie sind wir schließlich als Ehepaar geendet?"

"Nun, nachdem ich dich wegen deinem Autounfall behandelt hatte, behandelte ich dich für einen Schnitt in deinem Arm, eine gebrochene Hand, als du deinen Freund geschlagen hast und dann einen gebrochenen Fuß als du deinen Karatelehrer gegen den Kopf getreten hast. Und von da an ging es weiter mit uns."

"Ich bin irgendwie ein Tollpatsch, oder?"

"Du bist ein bisschen unfallanfällig."

"Liebst du mich?"

"Das tue ich."

"Wieso?"

"Du bist intelligent und witzig und ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

"Ich bin nicht so gut mit dem Sex, hm?"

"Der Sex ist unglaublich."

"Warum hast du es dann nicht erwähnt?"

"Ich sagte, ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Woher willst du wissen, dass ich damit nicht Sex meinte?"

"Oh. Liebe ich dich?"

"Ja, das tust du."

"Warum liebe ich dich?"

"Weil ich dir großartigen Sex biete."

"Das ist ganz schön oberflächlich von mir."

"Nun, du liebst mich auch, weil ich intelligent und witzig bin und du es liebst, mit mir zusammen zu sein, aber ich dachte, ich komme am besten gleich zu der Sexsache, weil du sowieso danach gefragt hättest."

"Du kennst mich ziemlich gut, oder?"

"Durch und durch."

* * *

"Habe ich einen echten Namen, Doktor SexGott?" fragte ich.

"Hast du," antwortete Doktor SexGott.

"Er ist nicht Tallulah, oder?"

"Ist er nicht. Er ist Bella."

"Bella," wiederholte ich.

"Er bedeutet wunderschön."

"Ich weiß das. Sowohl auf Französisch als auch auf Italienisch. Spreche ich Französisch und Italienisch?"

"Ein bisschen von beidem."

"Und wie ist dein Name, Doktor SexGott?"

"Er ist Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Also bin ich Bella Cullen?"

"Eigentlich bist du Bella Swan Bindestrich Cullen. Du bist ein bisschen feministisch."

"Wann komme ich hier raus? Es nicht gerade zuträglich mit dem eigenen Mann Sex zu haben, mit dem man erst seit drei Wochen verheiratet ist."

"Ich hoffe, du kannst morgen raus und ich kann dich mit nach Hause nehmen."

"Wir haben ein zu Hause?"

"Haben wir."

"Ist es schön?"

"Es ist ziemlich schön."

"Was mache ich? Beruflich?"

"Du bist eine Reisejournalistin. Oder das warst du bevor wir heirateten. Jetzt arbeitest du freiberuflich."

"Bin ich gut?"

"Ich finde, du bist fantastisch."

"Wohin war ich unterwegs als ich das Auto um einen Baum gewickelt habe?"

"Du warst auf dem Weg in mein Büro um Sex mit mir zu haben."

"Ich habe Sex mit dir in deinem Büro?"

"Auf dem Schreibtisch. Unter dem Schreibtisch. In der Kammer mit den Unterlagen. Auf dem Boden. Auf dem Aktenschrank..."

"Okay, ich hab's verstanden. Ich bin keine Nymphomanin oder so, oder?"

"Nein, aber du bist enthusiastisch. Und du liebst mich."

"Anscheinend liebe ich dich ganz schön doll."

* * *

"Du sagtest, ich habe eine Spirale, richtig?" fragte ich.

"Hm-hm," antwortete Doktor SexGott in seiner markanten Art.

"Komme ich heute nach Hause?"

"Ja."

"In unser zu Hause. Wo wir zusammen leben und regelmäßig Sex haben?"

"Ja."

"Kann ich schon einen Spiegel haben?"

Doktor Edward SexGott Cullen schaute mich mit seinen Schlafzimmeraugen und schmolligen Lippen an und ich griff mit meinem gesunden Arm herum und legte meine Hand auf seinen leckeren Arsch.

"Ich denke, das kannst du." Er bewegte sich nicht.

"Der Spiegel? Hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

"Nein, ich habe nur deine Hand genossen. Das ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass du mich berührst."

"Ich habe dich mehrfach gefragt, ob du Sex mit mir haben willst, du hast es nur nicht gemacht."

"Nun, du bist ständig eingeschlafen."

"Nun, du hättest mich nicht mit diesen ganzen Schmerzmitteln vollpumpen sollen."

"Nun, ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen."

"Du liebst mich wirklich, oder?"

"Tue ich."

"Der Spiegel?"

"Die Hand?"

Ich bewegte meine Hand von seinem Arsch und sah ihn ins Bad laufen und einen kleinen Rasierspiegel holen.

Er gab ihn mir mit seinen langen Fingern und ich holte tief Luft.

Lange Finger? Diese Liste wurde lang. Samtstimme. Arsch zum Anbeißen. Herrliche grüne Schlafzimmeraugen. Schmollige Lippen, die zum Küssen gemacht wurden. Sexhaare. Lange, flinke Finger.

Das erste, was ich sah als ich in den Spiegel schaute, war das Lila, Grün und Gelb um mein braunes, blutunterlaufenes Auge. Der Rest war passabel.

"Du findest, ich bin hübsch?"

"Ich glaube, ich sagte, sehr hübsch. Du bist absolut umwerfend, wenn dein Auge nicht gerade alle Farben des Regenbogens hat."

"Kannst du deinen Arsch jetzt wieder hier rüber bringen?"

"Kann ich."

"Hatten wir schon jemals Sex in einem dieser Krankenhausbetten?"

"Nö."

"Wann werde ich entlassen?"

"In ungefähr einer Stunde, wenn ich an den Papierkram komme."

"Also, mein Kopf ist in Ordnung. Mein Arm wird in Ordnung sein. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr, wer ich bin?"

"Das fasst es zusammen."

"Und ich bin runter von den Schmerzmitteln, also schlafe ich nicht die ganze Zeit ein?"

"Yup."

"Vielleicht solltest du einen Stuhl vor die Tür stellen."


	2. Doc Sex

**Kapitel Zwei: Doc Sex**

"Zu schade, dass diese Schwester reinkam," seufzte ich. Normalerweise fing ich lieber mit einer Frage an, aber ich dachte, ich peppe es mal etwas auf.

"Ich weiß." Doktor SexGott war sein normales wortreiches Selbst.

"Man könnte meinen, sie verstünde den Wink mit dem Stuhl vor der Tür und so."

"Und deine Hand auf meinem Arsch als sie endlich die Tür aufgehebelt hatte."

"Manche Leute verstehen die Andeutungen einfach nicht, die Körpersprache gibt."

"Ich denke, sie hat das Wesentliche verstanden."

"Habe ich Sachen, die ich nach Hause anziehen kann? Oder muss ich dieses Krankenhaushemd tragen?"

"Du hattest nicht viel an als du den Unfall hattest."

"Was hatte ich an?"

Doktor SexGott hielt zwei hauchdünne, aus schwarzer Spitze bestehende Sachen in seinen langen, flinken Fingern.

"Das war alles, was ich anhatte?"

"Du hattest einen Trenchcoat drüber."

"Nun, Gott sei Dank."

"Das ist nicht das, was die Rettungssanitäter gesagt haben."

"Was haben sie gesagt?"

"Sie sagten, es wäre zu schade, dass du den Trenchcoat drüber hattest."

"Kenne ich diese Rettungssanitäter?"

"Ich hatte dich ihnen vor ein paar Wochen auf der Krankenhausweihnachtsparty vorgestellt. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie dir alle mindestens zweimal betrunkene Heiratsanträge gemacht haben ehe der Abend vorüber war."

"Hast du mir auch betrunken einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Auf der Weihnachtsparty?"

"Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, mit dir in der Besenkammer Sex zu haben. Und dann noch mal auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis auf dem Weg nach Hause, wo wir Sex auf dem Küchenfußboden hatten."

* * *

"Doktor SexGott, ich habe einen fantastischen Arsch," sagte ich.

"Ja, das hast du." Doktor SexGott wurde wortreicher. Er hatte vier Worte gesagt. Hintereinander. Ich denke, mein Arsch hat ihn wirklich beeindruckt.

"Guck, guck dir meinen Arsch an."

"Ich gucke."

Ich drehte mich herum und stand auf meinen Zehenspitzen um in den Spiegel des Krankenhausbadezimmers zu sehen. "Du solltest ihn fühlen. Du solltest meinen Arsch anfassen." Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen meinen Arsch auf und ab.

"Das habe ich. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten."

"Warum meinst du, konnte ich mich nicht an meinen Arsch erinnern, aber an meine Möpse?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Soll ich die Sachen, die du mir mitgebracht hast, über diese Unterwäsche ziehen? Oder nur den Trenchcoat?"

"Du solltest sie alle anziehen. Es geht das Gerücht herum, dass zwei Rettungssanitäter an der Rezeption herumlungern und darauf warten, dass deine Entlassungspapiere auftauchen."

Ich zog die Jogginghose, T-Shirt und den Trenchcoat über die Unterwäsche. Doktor SexGott war nicht auf den ganzen Arsch-anfassen-Trick reingefallen. Vielleicht hatte ich den vorher schon mal an ihm ausprobiert. Schade. Das war einer meiner besseren Tricks.

* * *

"Du fährst einen Lexus?" Ich war wieder beim Fragen stellen.

"Das tue ich," sagte Doktor SexGott während er seinen Lexus fuhr.

"Er ist gemütlich, aber ist er umweltfreundlich?"

"Wir hatten diesen Streit bereits."

"Oh. Wer gewinnt?"

"Ich."

"Okay. Das war leicht. Sind wir reich?" Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück an die gemütliche Kopfstütze des gemütlichen Sitzes.

"Es geht uns gut."

"Ärzte sind nicht so reich wie die Leute immer denken," stellte ich fest.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich habe ein paar Investitionen gemacht, die sich gelohnt haben."

Doktor SexGott legte seine Hand auf mein Knie. Seine Hand sah wirklich gut aus auf meinem Knie. Seine Finger sahen sehr lang und flink aus auf meinem Knie. Vielleicht sahen seine Hand und Finger überall gut aus, wo er sie hinlegte. Ich hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee, wo er sie wegen mir als nächstes hinlegen konnte.

Ich legte meine Hand auf Doktor SexGotts Oberschenkel. Er hatte einen wirklich netten Oberschenkel. Ich sah sehr lange auf seinen Oberschenkel. Auf beide. Hin und her zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln. Zwischen seine Oberschenkel. Ich schaute. Ich setzte seine Oberschenkel auf meine Liste. Ich war ziemlich sicher, ich würde das, was zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln war, auch auf meine Liste setzen.

"Du starrst auf meinen Schritt," bemerkte er.

"Ich weiß. Ich überlege, ob ich ihn auf meine Liste setzen sollte."

"Er war immer ganz oben auf deiner Liste."

"Wirklich? Du weißt von der Liste?"

"Ziemlich lang."

"Die Liste oder was ganz oben auf der Liste steht?"

"Ich schätze, du musst abwarten und es herausfinden."

"Zum Glück bin ich geduldig."

Er grinste und ich trat mich gedanklich selbst. Mit meinem gedanklichen Fuß. Gegen den Kopf. Was nicht leicht ist. Ich hatte vergessen, Grinsen und schiefes Lächeln auf meine Liste zu setzen. Obwohl, die könnten wohl unter die Kategorie der Dinge fallen, die er mit seinem göttlichen Mund tun konnte. Wenn man zu den Bestandteilen seines göttlichen Mundes kam, hatte ich seine Lippen und Zähne gesehen, aber ich hatte noch nicht seine Zunge gesehen, also war es vielleicht ein bisschen früh, ein umschweifendes Urteil zu fällen.

"Doc Sex?" Ich hatte beschlossen, seinen Namen auf ein Winzigstes zu verkürzen. Warum nicht? Es hatte gut funktioniert für Doc Martens. "Du hast da was." Ich zeigte auf seinen Mundwinkel.

Doc Sex leckte sehr kooperativ seinen Mundwinkel. Er fällt jedes Mal darauf rein. Eigentlich bin ich nicht sicher, ob er das tut, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das würde.

Herrliche Zunge. Perfekte, schmollige Lippen. Wunderschöne weiße Zähne. Der ultimative Mund-Dreierpack. Jetzt auf meiner Liste.

"_Bin_ ich geduldig?" fragte ich.

"Nicht sehr."

"Oh. Gut zu wissen. Habe ich dir jemals sehr geduldig einen geblasen während du deinen Lexus fuhrst?"

"Einmal, aber wir wurden von der Polizei angehalten, also haben wir beschlossen, dass wir es nicht wieder tun sollten."

"Hast du einen Strafzettel bekommen?"

"Nein, der Polizeibeamte konnte keinen kompletten Satz formulieren, also hat er es gelassen. Seine Augen klebten an deinen Möpsen."

* * *

"Tut mir leid, dass ich im Auto eingeschlafen bin."

"Kein Problem. Ich verstehe. Es ist ein gemütliches Auto. Verstehst du, warum ich den Streit gewonnen habe?"

Wir waren im Wohnzimmer unseres Hauses. Es war ziemlich nett. Es gab Couchen. Es gab ein Klavier. Es gab einen Kamin. Es gab einen Teppich vor dem Kamin. Ich fragte mich, ob wir jemals Sex auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin gehabt hatten.

Es gab einen Weihnachtsbaum in einer Ecke. Doc Sex griff herunter, legte einen Schalter um und schaltete die bunten Baumlichter ein. Ich sah sie blinken. Besonders die Grünen.

"Haben wir diesen Baum geschmückt?"

"Ja, wir haben es zusammen gemacht und dann haben wir heißen Apfelwein mit Zimt getrunken und am Klavier Weihnachtslieder gesungen. Und dann hatten wir Sex auf dem Klavier."

Ich schaute auf das Klavier. Es war ein glänzender, schwarzer Flügel. Ich versuchte, das Klavier dazu zu bringen, mir die ganzen saftigen Details zu erzählen. Das Klavier stand nur da.

Dummes glänzendes, schwarzes Klavier.

"Singe ich?" fragte ich.

"Du singst wundervoll. Das ist eins der Dinge, weshalb ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

„Oh. Singst du?"

"Ich spiele Klavier und wir singen gern zusammen."

"Wirst du für mich spielen?"

"Ich würde sehr gern für dich spielen. Das hier ist eins deiner Lieblingsstücke." Er setzte sich an das Klavier und spielte eine sehr einfache, aber wunderschöne Chopin Nachtmusik.

Ich beobachtete seine Finger auf den Klaviertasten.

"Ich verstehe, wieso ich Sex mit dir auf dem Klavier hatte," sagte ich als er fertig war.

"Nachdem wir Sex auf dem Klavier hatten, hatten wir Sex auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin."

Ich schaute auf den Teppich. Ich wusste, er würde mir nichts erzählen, also nannte ich ihn auch dumm, nur damit es gerecht war. Ich setzte jedes Dekorationsteil gleich herab.

"Was hast du für mich besorgt.." fragte ich. "…zu Weihnachten?" Es gab schön eingepackte Geschenke unter dem Baum.

"Du musst abwarten und es herausfinden," sagte er mit seinen glitzernden grünen Weihnachtsbaumaugen. Ich war nicht sicher, wann er seine grünen Schlafzimmeraugen ausgeschaltet hatte.

"Was habe ich für dich besorgt?" fragte ich.

"Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich werde abwarten und es herausfinden müssen."

"Ich hoffe, ich habe dir etwas ganz Tolles besorgt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das hast du. Du kaufst mir immer tolle Geschenke. Du bist sehr fürsorglich."

Vielleicht hatte ich ihm ein paar richtig enge Hosen gekauft. Ich hoffte, ich hatte die gute Idee, das zu tun.

Er küsste mich auf die Wange. Meine Wange kribbelte. Ich legte meine Hand an meine Wange. Meine Hand kribbelte. Ich fing an, ihn mir in richtig engen Hosen vorzustellen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte.

* * *

Doc Sex stand mit seinem Rücken zu mir vor unserem Schlafzimmerschrank und löste seine Krawatte. Ich saß auf dem Bett.

"Du hast etwas fallen gelassen," sagte ich.

"Habe ich? Wo?"

"Auf den Boden."

"Wo?"

"Du musst dich vorbeugen, um es zu sehen. Rechts. Nein, ein bisschen weiter links… nein. Oh, ich schätze, ich hab mich geirrt."

Ich bewegte Doc Sex' Arsch ganz nach oben auf meine Liste.

Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Er zog sein Hemd aus. Ich setzte seinen Rücken auf die Liste.

Er drehte sich zu mir herum. "Wie geht es dir? Immer noch müde?"

Ich setzte sofort Doc Sex' Brust ganz nach oben auf meine Liste. Sein Brust Schrägstrich Bauchhaar bekam separate, aber doppelte Punkte.

"Ich bin ein bisschen müde."

"Willst du, dass ich dir bei einem Bad helfe?"

"Wäscht du mich mit einem Schwamm?"

"Nein, ein normales Bad. Wir können deinen Gips in Plastik einwickeln."

Doc Sex zog seine Hose in Zeitlupe vor mir aus. Der Reißverschluss brauchte ewig um runterzugehen. Verdammter Reißverschluss. Die Pest auf alle Reißverschlüsse. Tod den Reißverschlüssen,

Der Reißverschluss ging runter, aber Doc Sex drehte sich zum Schrank herum.

Ich setzte seinen Arsch wieder ganz nach oben auf die Liste. Dreifach Punkte für sein Brust Schrägstrich Bauchhaar.

Doc Sex trug graue enge Boxershorts. Ich fragte mich, ob er noch einmal auf den Du-hast-etwas-fallen-gelassen-Trick hereinfallen würde.

Er zog eine locker sitzende, Baumwollpyjamahose über seine grauen engen Boxershorts. Verdammte Pyjamahose. Die Pest auf alle Pyjamahosen. Tod den Pyjamahosen.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich seine Pyjamahosen verbrennen würde, wenn er das nächste Mal zur Arbeit ging.

Und vielleicht auch all seine Boxershorts.

* * *

"Danke, dass du die Schmiere aus meinen Haaren gewaschen hast," sagte ich. Ich war höflich, denn ich war sicher, dass wir nicht drei volle Wochen verheiratet geblieben wären, wenn wir nicht höflich zueinander wären.

Doc Sex kniete neben der Badewanne. Seine Brust war nass. Das Wasser tropfte von seiner Brust auf seine Pyjamahose. Ich hoffte, er würde sie ausziehen, weil sie nass war. Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen seine Brust nassgespritzt.

Ich war nackt, aber Doc Sex war hinter mir, so dass er nicht auf meine spektakulären Möpse schaute. Er spülte das Shampoo von meinem Rücken. Ich hoffte, er würde auf meine Möpse schauen, so dass er seine Pyjamahose ausziehen wollen würde. Ich habe mich vielleicht aus Versehen umgedreht, so dass er sie anschauen musste.

"Bist du fertig um wieder rauszukommen?" fragte er und hob seine Augenbrauen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, ob ich seine Augenbrauen schon auf die Liste gesetzt hatte oder nicht.

"Ich denke schon."

Dann führte er mich sehr zärtlich zum Bett und trocknete mein Haar mit dem Handtuch. Er kämmte sehr vorsichtig durch jede Haarsträhne und passte auf, dass er meine Verletzungen vermied während er mir gegenüber saß. Ich starrte auf seine perfekten Lippen. Ich starrte auf seine Brust und den haarigen Streifen, der runter in seine Boxershorts lief. Ich starrte auf die Haare unter seinen Armen.

Ich setzte seine Achselhöhlen auf die Liste. Die Liste wurde sehr lang. Ich würde die Liste abtippen müssen. Ich überlegte, ob ich sämtliche Körperhaare zusammenfassen sollte, um die Liste kürzer zu machen. Ich konnte mich an die ersten Dinge auf der Liste erinnern, wie bei dem zwölf Tage vor Weihnachten Lied, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr an die Reihenfolge der übrigen Dinge auf der Liste erinnern. Kamen seine Achselhöhlen vor oder nach seinen Oberschenkeln?

Doc Sex war fertig, mein nasses Haar durchzukämmen und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen versucht, meinen Kopf zu drehen, so dass er meine Lippen traf statt die Seite meines Kopfes, aber er war zu schnell. Er nahm das Handtuch mit ins Badezimmer. Die Rückseite seiner Pyjamahose ließ mich seinen Arsch auf den zweiten Platz auf der Liste zurücksetzen.

"Deine Pyjamahose ist nass," sagte ich.

"Ich weiß," sagte er. "Ich werde sie wechseln." Er begann, sie auszuziehen.

Als seine Pyjamahose fast ausgezogen war, hatte ich plötzlich und unerklärlicherweise ein Problem mit meinem Gips. Er ließ die Pyjamahose auf den Boden fallen und kam in seinen grauen engen Boxershorts rüber zum Bett um meinen Gips zu untersuchen. Ich war nun fast zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass ich die Sache gefunden hatte, die an oberster Stelle der Liste bleiben würde.

"Deine Shorts sind nass," sagte ich.

"Ich weiß," sagte er. "Ich werde sie wechseln."

"Kann ich dir dabei helfen?" fragte ich. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir nicht drei volle Wochen verheiratet geblieben wären, wenn wir einander nicht helfen würden. Außerdem hatte er gesagt, ich wäre fürsorglich, richtig?

"Geht schon," sagte er.

Er nahm trockene enge Boxershorts und eine Pyjamahose mit ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür. Ich hatte plötzlich einen irrationalen Hass auf Badezimmertüren. Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich eine Online-Unterschriftenaktion gegen Badezimmertüren starten würde.

Ich zog meinen Bademantel aus und legte mich nackt ins Bett.

Doc Sex kam aus dem Badezimmer, ging in die Küche und kam mit zwei Tabletten und einem Glas Wasser zurück.

"Damit du gut schlafen kannst," sagte er als er sie mir gab.

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen die Decken und Laken von meiner Brust fallen lassen als ich die Pillen aus seiner Hand nahm und sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunterspülte. Ich starrte in seine grünen Schlafzimmeraugen. Wie machte er das? Sie einfach so auszuschalten. Ich war gerade dabei mich an die Glitzernden zu gewöhnen.

"Willst du einen Pyjama?" sagte er. "Ich will nicht, dass dir kalt wird."

"Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich warm halten," schlug ich vor.

"Ich werde dich auch warm halten, aber du wirst vielleicht einen Pyjama brauchen falls die Decken mitten in der Nacht runterfallen."

Ich hätte es bevorzugt, wenn seine Shorts und Pyjamahose mitten in der Nacht runterfallen würden.

Er nahm ein Nachthemd aus einer Schublade. Ich verstand den Sinn nicht. Es war kurz und durchsichtig, aber er half mir es anzuziehen. Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen seine Brust mit meiner Hand gestreift während er mir half. Er hat vielleicht aus Versehen seinen Handrücken über meine Möpse gestrichen während er mir half.

Er schaltete das Deckenlicht aus, schaltete die Nachttischlampe an, nahm ein Buch vom Nachttisch und kam unter die Decke. Er streckte seinen Arm einladend aus und ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite, immer vorsichtig mit meinem Gips.

"Wie nenne ich dich?" fragte ich.

Er legte sein Buch hin.

"Was?"

"Neben Doctor SexGott? Edward. Eddie. Ed. Teddy. Ted. Der Cullenator? Wie nenne ich dich normalerweise?"

"Das kommt auf die Umstände an."

"Oh?"

"Wenn du wütend oder ernst bist, nennst du mich Edward. Wenn du glücklich bist und flirtest, nennst du mich Edster. Dann gibt es da noch den Edmeister, der Ed-Mann, Edloser Pferdemann, Großer Ed, Mr. Ed, Doktor Ed, Doktor Edper, Doktor Liebe..."

"Okay, ich hab's verstanden. Ich habe eine Menge Namen für dich."

"Und in der Hitze der Leidenschaft nennst du mich Edward-ooooh."

"Eduardo?"

"Nein. Oh, Edward, oh, oh, Edward oh, Edward oh. Edward-ooooh," machte er mit heiserer Stimme vor.

Ich kniff meine Schenkel zusammen.

"Ooooh," antwortete ich schlauerweise.

"Ähnlich wie eben, nur heiserer und lauter und mit Edward vorne dran," erklärte er höflich und nahm wieder sein Buch.

"Nur diese zwei Wörter? Oh, Edward, oh, oh, Edward oh, Edward oh. Edward-oooh. Aber nicht, oh, Edward, oh, oh, fester Baby, schneller, tiefer, oh, du bist eine Sexmaschine! Oh, oh," sagte ich mit lauter heiserer Stimme.

Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Doc Sex seine Schenkel zusammenkniff. Er legte sein Buch hin.

"Manchmal. Nur nicht den Teil mit der Sexmaschine, wobei du darüber nachdenken solltest, das ab und zu einzuwerfen. Und du schreist die Namen von Bands."

"Bands?"

"Oh, Edward, oh, oh, fester Baby, schneller, tiefer, oh. Hootie and the Bloooowfiiiiiiiish," machte er vor.

"Das denkst du dir aus."

"Tue ich das?"

"Das sollten wir rausfinden."

"Wie tun wir das?"

"Wir sollten Sex haben."

"Jetzt?"

"Ja."

"Es gibt ein Problem."

"Das wäre?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du mitten im Sex mit mir einschläfst," antwortete er.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das nicht tun werde. Besonders, wenn ich mit heiserer Stimme schreie."

"Erinnerst du dich daran als ich dich mit dem Schwamm gewaschen habe?"

Er hatte Recht. "Nein, ich bin eingeschlafen."

"Schade, dass du es verpasst hast. Ich habe mir viel Zeit für deine spektakulären Möpse und deinen fantastischen Arsch genommen."

"Sie mit dem Schwamm zu waschen?"

"Sie anzuglotzen."

"Oh."

Er nahm wieder sein Buch.

"Wie nennst du mich?" fragte ich.

"Ich nenne dich bei deinem Namen. Es ist ein einzigartiges Konzept, das weiß ich. Aber ich bin eben so kreativ." Er las noch immer sein Buch.

"Welchen Namen? Bella oder Swan?"

Er schloss sein Buch und legte es auf den Nachttisch. "Dein voller Name ist Isabella Marie Swan Bindestrich Cullen. Ich nenne dich Bella," erklärte er geduldig.

"Was ist in der Hitze der Leidenschaft?"

"Dann nenne ich dich Marge."

Er schaltete das Licht aus und hielt mich in seinen Armen.

"Marge?" fragte ich.

"Nein, eher wie, oh, Marge, oh, gib's mir Baby, oh, oh, Maaaaaaaaaarge," stöhnte er.

Ich kniff wieder meine Schenkel zusammen.

"Wer ist Marge?" fragte ich.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Du denkst dir das wieder aus."

Ich konnte ihn im Dunkeln lächeln hören.

"Wenn es dir besser geht und du ausgeruhter bist, werde ich definitiv mit dir Sex haben." Er küsste mich wieder auf den Kopf.

Verdammte Kopfküsse. Die Pest auf alle Kopfküsse. Tod den Kopfküssen. Ich wollte perfekte schmollige Lippenküsse.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin als du mich mit dem Schwamm gewaschen hast." Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir nicht drei volle Wochen verheiratet geblieben wären, wenn wir uns nicht entschuldigen würden.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe das. Ich habe trotzdem die Aussicht genossen. Und du hast hinreißende Beine. Sie stehen fast ganz oben auf meiner Liste."

Er hatte eine Liste? Ich blieb eine Weile wach und überlegte, was auf seiner Liste stand.

"Ist es wegen meinem Auge?" flüsterte ich, "Dass du keinen Sex mit mir haben willst?"

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten. "Nein, Bella. Es ist, weil ich dich liebe. Und ich will warten bis es dir besser geht," flüsterte er zurück. „Und ich will dir nicht aus Versehen wehtun."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich in meinen Ehemann verliebte.

"Warum küsst du mich nicht? Auf die Lippen?" flüsterte ich.

"Weil, wenn ich anfange, werde ich nicht aufhören können. Deine Lippen sind auf Platz zwei auf meiner Liste. Jetzt schlaf bitte." Er fuhr leicht mit seiner Hand über meinen Arm und strich gegen meine Brust.

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen meinen Oberschenkel über seinen gelegt und seine Wange geküsst bevor ich schnell einschlief.

* * *

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Es war dunkel. Etwas Hartes drückte gegen meine Hüfte. Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass es das Ding war, das um den ersten Platz auf meiner Liste wetteiferte.

Ich horchte um festzustellen ob Doc Sex wach war. Sein Atem war schwer und tief. Mein Arm war in einem komischen Winkel, also rutschte ich ein bisschen rüber. Ich bewegte meine gesunde Hand vorsichtig und leise unter die Decke in Richtung des schwer zu erreichenden Dings.

Doc Sex rollte sich herum und weg von mir mit einem Schnarcher.

Das Ding war meiner durchtriebenen Heimlichkeit entkommen. Wenn es den heißbegehrten ersten Platz meiner Liste verdienen wollte, musste es aufhören, mir auszuweichen.

Ich musste einen Plan formulieren. Einen bösen Plan. Einen teuflischen Plan.

Ich blieb wach und überlegte mir einen bösen, teuflischen Plan.

Und dann schlief ich erschöpft ein. 


	3. Sex

**Kapitel Drei: Sex**

Ich wurde von Pfeifen wach. Und Summen. Summen und Pfeifen.

Sex kam ins Schlafzimmer und trug ein Tablett. Ich beschloss, ihn heute einfach nur 'Sex' zu nennen. Ich war sparsam mit Worten. Ich war mir sicher, das war irgendwie von Vorteil für die Umwelt.

Auf dem Tablett war eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee, ein Glas Saft, Rühreier und Toast. Er stellte das Tablett auf das Bett neben mich. Neben dem Essen war ein Umschlag mit meinem Namen an eine Vase gelehnt, in der eine einzelne rote Rose stand.

So viel zu meinem bösen, teuflischen Plan. Ich hatte geplant, ihm Frühstück im Bett zu servieren während ich nichts außer einer Schürze trug.

Ich wünschte, Sex hätte nichts getragen außer einer Schürze.

Sex trug ein blaues Hemd, gestreifte Krawatte und schwarze Anzughosen. Sein Haar war feucht. Seine Augen waren grün. Seine Lippen waren perfekt.

Ich hatte geplant, ihn mit der Hand zu füttern, Sachen an seine perfekten Lippen, wunderschönen Zähne und herrliche Zunge zu legen und sie alle dabei zu bewundern wie sie wie eine fein abgestimmte Maschine zusammenarbeiteten. Eine Sexmaschine. Dann hatte ich geplant, seine Lippen, Zähne und Zunge an mich zu legen.

Manche Pläne gehen schief. Selbst böse, teuflische.

"Gibt es irgendwas, das du brauchst bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe?" fragte er höflich. Sex war sehr höflich, aber ich hätte es bevorzugt, wenn er nackt gewesen wäre.

"Ja, ich brauche dich nackt," antwortete ich.

Dann schob ich das Tablett zur Seite, ging herüber und stellte mich vor ihn.

Er sah auf mein Nachthemd. Er sah auf das, was durch mein Nachthemd zu sehen war.

"Ich muss zur Arbeit," antwortete er. Er war weniger höflich und mehr abgelenkt. Seine Augen waren grüner. Er hatte sehr lange Wimpern. Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass seine Schlafzimmeraugen zurück waren und sie hatten seine langen Wimpern mitgebracht. Seine Schlafzimmeraugen schauten auf meine Möpse. Wir machten Fortschritte.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und war vorsichtig dabei, ihm nicht mit meinem Gips gegen den Kopf zu schlagen. Ich wollte ihn bei klarem Verstand. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Klarer Verstand brachte mich nirgendwo hin. Ich zog es in Betracht, ihn mit meinem Gips gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.

Als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals legte, rutschte mein Nachthemd nach oben. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Arschbacken. Beide. Beide Hände. Beide Arschbacken. Und rieb sie hoch und runter. Ich wusste, dass er schließlich darauf reinfallen würde. Wenn ich ihn jetzt noch dazu kriegen könnte, meine Möpse anzufassen.

Ich küsste seinen Hals. Ich leckte seinen Hals. Ich knabberte an seinem Hals.

Er tat das Gleiche mit meinem.

Aber irgendwie schien ich nicht den gleichen Effekt auf ihn zu haben, den er auf mich hatte. Er hatte seine Hände von meinem Arsch genommen und auf meinen Rücken gelegt. Etwas war falsch.

Nein, Moment. Ich habe mich geirrt. Manchmal irre ich mich und Pläne gehen schief. Dieses Mal nicht. Der Plan funktionierte sogar.

Ich spürte das Ding, das ich ganz oben auf meiner Liste wollte. Ich spürte das Ding, das ich wollte, woanders. Das Ding wäre gut ganz oben auf meiner Liste, aber es wäre noch besser, wenn es woanders weiter unten wäre. Weiter unten. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen, so dass das Ding ein bisschen weiter unten war. Nicht unten genug.

Ich brauchte einen Namen für das Ding. Ich fragte mich, wie Sex es nannte.

"Wie nennst du es?" fragte ich und versuchte, ihn nicht anzuatmen. Ich musste mir die Zähne putzen. Und auf's Klo.

"Es?"

"Das Ding, das ich ganz oben auf meiner Liste will und weiter unten als es gerade ist."

"Meinen Penis?"

"Du hast keinen Namen dafür?"

"Nein, ich bin Arzt. Ich nenne Dinge gern bei ihren anatomisch korrekten Namen."

"Habe ich einen Namen dafür?"

"Du hast viele, viele Namen dafür. Das Ding ist nur einer davon."

"Ich muss eine Menge Zeit damit verbringen, über Namen für ihn nachzudenken."

"Ich denke, du verbringst eine Menge Zeit damit, über ihn nachzudenken, Punkt."

"Ich fühle mich viel besser," flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. "Und ich bin ausgeruht. Ich denke, das Ding sollte sich dessen bewusst sein."

"Das Ding scheint sich dessen sehr bewusst zu sein," sagte er.

"Nicht bewegen," wies ich ihn an und flitzte ins Badezimmer.

Als ich zurückkam, hatte er sich bewegt.

Er war in der Küche. Er hatte ein Jackett an. Und eine Aktentasche. Das Ding war nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Haben wir morgens keinen Sex?" fragte ich.

"Normalerweise schon."

"Wie oft am Tag haben wir normalerweise Sex?"

"Morgens. Mittags. Abends. Manchmal in der Nacht. Manchmal sehr früh morgens. Manchmal nachmittags. Manchmal vormittags."

"Kommst du dann tagsüber nach Hause?"

"Ich werde gegen Mittag zu Hause sein um nach dir zu sehen. Und ich werde anrufen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht. Willst du, dass ich etwas zu essen mitbringe? Ich will, dass du dich ausruhst."

"Nein, ich werde was machen."

"Okay." Er küsste mich auf die Wange. Verdammt seien alle Wangenküsse. Ich wollte Halsküsse. Und perfekte schmollige Lippenküsse.

"Ich sehe dich dann mittags," sagte er.

"Sex?"

"Fragst du danach?"

"Nein, ich nenne dich Sex."

"Ich habe einen neuen Namen?"

"Ich fand, er passt zu dir."

"Hm," murmelte er in mein Haar als er meinen Kopf küsste während eine Hand herunter glitt um meinen Arsch zu drücken. Wir machten auf jeden Fall wieder Fortschritte.

"Ist mein Arsch ganz oben auf deiner Liste?" fragte ich. Er schien ihn gerne anzufassen. Er sollte ihn öfter anfassen.

"Nö."

"Meine Möpse?"

"Nö."

"Was dann?"

Er grinste. Sein Grinsen war auf meiner Liste unter der Kategorie göttlicher Mund. Aber ich war gerade nicht so glücklich über das Grinsen. Ich zog es in Erwägung, den ganzen Mund-Dreierpack wegen dem Grinsen zu degradieren.

"Meine Mu-Mu?" fragte ich.

"Deine Vagina ist auf meiner Liste, aber nicht an erster Stelle." Das Grinsen war nicht verschwunden. "Meine Lippen sind versiegelt," fügte er hinzu.

Ich zog es nochmals in Erwägung, ihm mit meinem Gips gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn seine Lippen versiegelt waren. Seine Lippen sollten offen und gegen meine Lippen gepresst sein, mit ein bisschen Zunge dazu. Sein göttlicher Mund lief gerade Gefahr auf den letzten Platz der Liste degradiert zu werden. Hinter seine Achselhöhlen. Die ganz schön verdammt attraktiv waren.

"Kann ich kochen?" fragte ich, wechselte das Thema und hoffte, das Grinsen loszuwerden.

"Kannst du."

"Oh, das ist gut."

"Das ist es." Er drückte meinen Arsch noch mal. Und gab mir noch einen Halskuss.

"Werden wir zum Mittag Sex haben, Sex?" fragte ich.

"Wie geht es deiner Birne?" fragte er.

"Das ist nicht der anatomisch korrekte Name dafür."

"Ich weiß, aber ich wusste, dass, wenn ich fragen würde ‚Wie geht es deinem Kopf?', du mich fragen würdest ‚Wie geht's deinem?' und du würdest nicht meine Birne meinen."

"Du kennst mich wirklich."

"Durch und durch."

"Meiner Birne geht's gut. Perfekt. Keine Kopfschmerzen oder so."

"Dein Arm?"

"Komisch, aber tut nicht so weh."

"Ich werde über Sex zum Mittag nachdenken," sagte er und verschwand aus der Tür.

Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich über nichts anderes nachdenken würde als Sex zum Mittag.

Ich war auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich immer noch in meinen Ehemann verliebte.

* * *

Mein Mann war auf der Arbeit. Sex war auf der Arbeit. Zu meinem Glück waren sie beide ein und das Selbe. Zu meinem Peck waren sie beide auf der Arbeit.

Was machte ich? Wenn Sex auf der Arbeit war?

Ich aß Frühstück. Ich öffnete den Brief, der an der Rose lehnte. Und nachdem ich den süß geschriebenen Brief gelesen hatte, dachte ich daran, Sex auf der Arbeit zu haben. Auf Sex' Arbeit. Ich dachte darüber nach, sexy Unterwäsche anzuziehen und einen Trenchcoat und in Sex' Büro zu fahren um Sex mit ihm zu haben. Auf der Arbeit. In seinem Büro. Wohlmöglich in seinem Bürostuhl.

Das einzige Problem war, dass ich nicht wusste, wo sein Büro war. Und ich hatte meinen Volvo um einen Baum gewickelt.

Dummer Baum. Dummer Volvo.

Ich räumte die Wohnung auf so gut ich mit einem Arm konnte. Ich versuchte, das Durcheinander aus meinen Haaren zu kämmen, was viel Zeit brauchte. Als ich das tat, dachte ich darüber nach, wie Sex das Durcheinander aus meinen Haaren gekämmt hatte. Was mich natürlich daran denken ließ, Sex in seinem Bürostuhl zu haben. Falls er einen Bürostuhl hatte. Was, wenn er keinen Bürostuhl hatte? Ich würde ihm einen Bürostuhl kaufen müssen.

Vielleicht ist das das Geschenk, was ich ihm zu Weihnachten besorgt hatte.

Ich ging hin und schaute unter dem Baum auf das Geschenk, dass ich ihm hingelegt hatte. Zu klein für einen Bürostuhl. Ungefähr die richtige Größe für ein paar enge Hosen.

Verdammt, ich war gut.

Ich zog es in Erwägung, mein Geschenk an ihn zu öffnen um zu sehen, was ich ihm gekauft hatte. Ich zog es in Erwägung, sein Geschenk an mich zu öffnen um zu sehen, was er mir gekauft hatte.

Ich hob das Geschenk auf. Ich schaute auf das Etikett.

Das Etikett sagte, _**Bella, öffne dieses Geschenk nicht vor Weihnachten!**_ in dicken Buchstaben. Er kannte mich so gut.

Ich öffnete das Geschenk.

Die Schachtel war leer bis auf einen Zettel. Auf ihm stand, _**Bella, du solltest dieses Geschenk nicht vor Weihnachten öffnen!**_ Er kannte mich zu gut.

Jetzt musste ich das Geschenkpapier finden und das Geschenk wieder einpacken, so dass er nicht wusste, dass ich es geöffnet hatte, obwohl ich vermutete, dass er trotzdem wissen würde, dass ich es geöffnet hatte. Ich hatte es wahrscheinlich schon geöffnet und wieder selbst eingepackt.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Geschenkpapier irgendwo in Sex' Unterwäschekommode sein musste, also war das der erste Platz, an dem ich nachsah. Ich durchsuchte drei seiner Schubladen, aber fand nur Unterwäsche, Socken, T-Shirts, Jogginghosen und Jeans. Alles sehr ordentlich sortiert.

Am Boden der vierten Schublade fand ich ein Bild von uns beiden. Wir lächelten und waren glücklich. Sein Arm war um mich gelegt. Er sah hinab zu mir. Ich sah in die Kamera. Ich sah besser aus ohne ein blaues Auge. Er sah aus als wäre er verliebt.

Ich lächelte.

Ich fand ein Blatt Papier. Ich öffnete es. Es war ein Brief. Es war ein sehr sexy Brief in fließender, weiblicher Handschrift. Es war eine Ehrung an das Ding.

Ich ging zum Tisch in der Küche und schrieb die Worte auf ein Blatt Papier. Die Handschrift war meine.

Ich lächelte wieder.

Ich legte das Bild und den Brief zurück auf den Boden in seiner Schublade. Es war seine Pyjamaschublade. Ich zog es in Erwägung, seine Pyjamahosen zu verbrennen, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch warm und wohlig von dem Bild und dem Brief, die er aufgehoben hatte, also tat ich es nicht.

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen die Schnüre aus den Bünden all seiner Pyjamahosen gezogen.

Dann ging ich zu seinem Schrank, denn wenn man sein Weihnachtsgeschenkpapier nicht in der Unterwäschekommode aufbewahrte, war der nächste offensichtliche Ort zum Suchen, die Taschen der Jacketts.

Ich fand sexy Unterwäsche in einigen der Taschen seiner Jacketts. Ich hoffte, dass es meine war.

Und dann untersuchte ich meine eigenen Schubladen. Meine waren weniger sortiert. Ich hatte viel sexy Unterwäsche. Drei Schubladen voll. Nicht so viele Socken. Und da waren Briefe in meinen Schubladen. Viele. Alle von Sex. Nur, dass sie mit 'Edward' unterschrieben waren. Und manche waren über Sex.

Die Briefe waren liebevoll. Sie brachten mich zum Weinen. Ich las jeden Brief zweimal.

Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich halb verliebt in meinen Ehemann war nachdem ich die Briefe gelesen hatte.

Manche der Briefe waren sexier als andere. Sie ließen mich darüber nachdenken, welche von der sexy Unterwäsche anzuziehen und ein Auto zu klauen, damit ich Sex mit Sex in seinem Bürostuhl haben konnte.

In der untersten Schublade fand ich zwei DVDs. Ich legte die erste DVD in den Player und schaute das Video unserer Hochzeit.

Sex war in einem Anzug. Er sah göttlich aus. Er sah glücklich aus. Er sah aus als wäre er verliebt. Und ich sah besser aus ohne mein blaues Auge. Ich sah glücklich aus. Und ich sah aus als wäre ich verliebt.

Am Ende des Films erklärte Sex der Kamera, wieso er mich liebte. Ich weinte wieder. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn auch liebte.

Ich legte die andere DVD ein und schaute ein Video von uns in unserem Schlafzimmer. Ich verstand, warum das Ding immer auf dem ersten Platz meiner Liste gewesen war. Ich gab dem Ding seine eigene Liste. Mit nur einem Eintrag.

Sex hatte einiges zu erklären. Da war kein Schreien von Bandnamen mit heiseren Stimmen. Marges Name kam nicht vor. Andere Dinge kamen vor. Und verschwanden wieder. Und kamen wieder hervor.

Ich verstand, warum ich besessen von Sex mit meinem Ehemann war.

* * *

Sex rief um elf Uhr an. Etwas war auf der Arbeit vorgekommen. Hoffentlich war es nicht das Gleiche, was auf dem zweiten Video hervorgekommen war. Er sagte, er wäre zum Mittag nicht zu Hause. Er entschuldigte sich sehr süß und höflich. Er sagte, er wäre um sechs zu Hause. Und er würde Essen zum Abendessen mitbringen um das verpasste Mittagessen mit mir wieder gut zu machen.

Dann fragte er, wie es mir ging und sagte mir, dass er mich liebte.

* * *

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, herauszufinden, woran ich arbeitete, was das Schreiben betraf. Ich fuhr den Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch des Gästezimmers hoch.

Ich war mir nicht sicher wegen meinem Passwort, also probierte ich ein paar. Was würde ich als Passwort verwenden? Edward sagte, ich hatte viele Namen für ihn. Ich versuchte ‚Das Ding'.

Ich war ziemlich durchschaubar.

Ich schaute durch meine Recherchenotizen und Artikel und schrieb ein wenig. Anscheinend konnte ich immer noch schreiben, ich konnte mich nur nicht an meinen Ehemann erinnern. Meine mentalen Prioritäten waren offensichtlich verzogen.

Nach einer Weile wurde mir das Schreiben langweilig.

Ich googelte Sex. Genau genommen googelte ich ‚Edward Cullen', denn wenn ich ‚Sex' googelte, kamen zu viele Einträge über einen Schauspieler namens Robert Pattinson.

Es gab auch viele Einträge über Edward Cullen. Er war nicht nur ein aufrichtiger Bürger in der Gesellschaft, er hatte auch den Wohlfahrtsverband des Krankenhauses organisiert und eine Kampagne zur medizinischen Hilfe für Kinder in der dritten Welt angeführt.

Nicht alles über jemanden kann man in einer Unterwäschekommode finden.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich zum größten Teil in meinen Ehemann verliebt war.

Als sich die Abendessenzeit näherte, versuchte ich etwas mit meinen Haaren zu machen und das Gelbe um mein Auge zu kaschieren. Und ich überlegte mir, wie ich meinen Ehemann am besten ins Bett bekam. Oder auf das Klavier. Ich war nicht so wählerisch.

Manchmal müssen Pläne gestrichen werden. Manchmal können Pläne wieder hervorgeholt werden.

Ich zog sexy Unterwäsche an und ein paar sehr hohe Absatzschuhe. Und dann zog ich eine Schürze an. Und dann hörte ich einen Schlüssel in der Tür bei der Küche.

Ich kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und lief in die Küche gerade als die Tür sich öffnete.

Sex war nicht allein. Jemand war vor Sex durch die Tür gekommen. Er war ein Mann. Nicht mein Ehemann. Er war auf dem Video. Nicht dem Sexvideo, dem Hochzeitsvideo. Und er bekam einen wirklich guten Blick auf meine Möpse in meinem push-uppigen durchsichtigen BH bevor ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer floh um ein paar Sachen anzuziehen.

"Bella?"

Sex kam ins Schlafzimmer und entschuldigte sich süß und vielmals. "Ich dachte, du würdest dich ausruhen, darum wollte ich nicht anrufen und dich stören. Es tut mir so leid."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen kann. Jemals wieder." sagte ich. "Dieser Mann hat meine Möpse gesehen und er ist nicht du."

"Nein, aber er ist ein Arzt," sagte Edward. "Er hat schon viele Möpse gesehen. Du musst nicht verlegen sein."

"Er hat meine nicht gesehen. Oder zumindest nicht bis jetzt."

"Nun, deine _sind_ eine Klasse für sich."

Ich kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, diesmal mit Kleidung und lief in die Küche.

Der Mann, der meine Möpse gesehen hatte, der nicht mein Ehemann war und auf dem Hochzeitsvideo, lächelte mich an und sagte, "Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Er sah aus wie Sex. Nur älter. Er war sehr gut aussehend, aber mit blonden Haaren.

"Ich fühle mich ein bisschen peinlich," sagte ich.

"Ich hatte Edward gesagt, er solle erst anrufen. Ein alter verheirateter Mann wie ich weiß diese Dinge." Er zwinkerte mir zu. "Ich bin Carlisle Cullen, Edwards Vater. Wir haben uns schon mal getroffen, aber ich schätze, daran erinnerst du dich nicht."

Anscheinend war Zwinkern erblich. Ebenso wie gute Gene.

Er schüttelte warm meine Hand und lächelte mich an mit seinen weißen Zähnen und ich wusste, ich hatte den richtigen Mann geheiratet, denn in dreißig Jahren würde er so aussehen und ich würde immer noch Sex mit ihm haben wollen. Meinem Mann. Nicht seinem Vater. Nur um das klar zu stellen.

"Hallo. Anscheinend bin ich Bella," sagte ich als ich seine Hand schüttelte.

"Ich weiß." Seine Augen kräuselten sich in den Ecken.

"Edward und ich haben uns deine Bilder vom CT im Krankenhaus angesehen und ich bin nur kurz vorbeigekommen um zu sehen, wie du klar kommst. Es scheint kein Problem zu geben, also bin ich etwas verblüfft über deinen Gedächtnisverlust."

"Vielleicht funktioniert mein Hirn nicht so wie das anderer Leute," schlug ich vor.

Edward grinste.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihm mit meinem Gips gegen den Kopf schlagen musste. Und ihm dann all seine Sachen ausziehen.

"Das ist ungewöhnlich," kommentierte Papa Sex. "Hast du Kopfschmerzen oder andere Schmerzen?" fragte er.

"Nö," sagte ich. "Aber ich denke, ich habe schon viele Schläge gegen den Kopf bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das weiß, es ist einfach so. Vielleicht arbeitet mein Hirn deshalb anders als die anderer Menschen."

"Erinnerst du dich an den Unfall?"

"Ich erinnere mich daran, im Volvo gewesen zu sein. Und ich hielt an einer Ampel und legte etwas Lipgloss auf. Und dann öffnete ich meinen Mantel ein bisschen, weil mir heiß war. Und dann fuhr dieses Auto neben mir und er fing an, danach unkontrolliert zu fahren und das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann."

Sex und Papa Sex tauschten wissende Blicke.

"Genau wie letztes Mal," sagte Papa Sex.

Sex seufzte. "Bella, die männlichen Bewohner von Forks können nicht mehr von deinem Ausschnitt ertragen. Er wird zu einer Gefahr für die ganze Gesellschaft."

"Oh?"

"Ich denke, meine Idee war die beste Lösung," sagte Sex zu Papa Sex.

"Aber selbst der Volvo hatte getönte Scheiben," sagte Papa Sex zu Sex.

"Nein, die andere Lösung," antwortete Sex. "Der Panzer."

Plötzlich war ich unsichtbar. Ich wollte nicht unsichtbar sein. "Ist das deine Prognose?" fragte ich Sex.

Sex nickte mit ernstem Blick.

"Und du?" Ich schaute zu Papa Sex.

"Das könnte das Problem beheben. Nicht das Gedächtnisproblem sondern das Unfallproblem," stimmte Papa Sex zu.

Es brauchte eine Kombination aus zwei Ärzten und zig Jahren vorheriger medizinischer Ausbildung um festzustellen, dass die Lösung für meine Vorliebe in Unfälle verwickelt zu werden, ein Panzer war? Vielleicht war nicht mein Hirn das mit dem Problem.

Plötzlich realisierte ich, dass sie sich beide um mich sorgten und versuchten, das Problem in Männersprache über Autos und Fenster und Panzer und Lösungen zu lösen.

Plötzlich verstand ich, wieso ich mein Gedächtnis verloren haben könnte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir einen dritten Arzt konsultieren," sagte ich nüchtern.

Papa Sex und Sex schauten sich an. Sie wussten, dass ich mich über sie lustig machte. Ich fühlte mich einen Moment lang schlecht, dass ich sie verspottet hatte, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sie beide liebte und sie mich auch.

Ich versuchte, es wieder gut zu machen. "Ich weißt eure Sorge zu schätzen, Se... Edward und Carlisle, aber ihr findet, ich sollte einen Panzer fahren?" fragte ich ungläubig.

Sex und Papa Sex nickten beide.

"Hatten wir diese Diskussion schon mal?" fragte ich Sex misstrauisch.

Sex guckte verlegen. "Ja, wir haben viel darüber diskutiert."

"War ich strikt dagegen, in einen Panzer gesteckt zu werden?"

"Warst du."

"Wer hat gewonnen?" fragte ich.

"Du fuhrst einen Volvo. Mit dunklen Scheiben." antwortete Edward. "Keinen Panzer. Es war ein Kompromiss."

"Ich bin froh zu hören, dass wir zu einem Kompromiss gekommen sind. Ich werde keinen Panzer fahren. Ich kann einfach meine Möpse besser verdecken wenn ich fahre." Ich hatte die perfekte Lösung gefunden. Und sie würde nicht das Vermögen eines Kleinstaats kosten. Oder die bewaffneten Fahrzeuge von einem.

Die Cullen Ärzte schauten sich gegenseitig verblüfft an. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie verblüfft über meine simple Lösung waren.

Waren sie nicht.

"Bella, es sind nicht nur deine Möpse. Verstehst du es nicht? Es sind deine Beine und dein Arsch… entschuldige Papa… und dein Gesicht und… du kannst die Straße runterlaufen und Männer werden in Gullies fallen. Leitern werden umfallen und Leute bewusstlos schlagen. Du bist eine laufende Gefahrenzone."

Ich fühlte mich schlecht.

"Ist dir jemals etwas passiert?" fragte ich Sex.

"Nein, ich scheine immun zu sein," antwortete Sex.

Die Cullen Ärzte waren beide verblüfft als ich in Tränen ausbrach. 


	4. X

**AN:Leider gibt es für opposable keine anderes Wort, bzw. war mir persönlich das Wort 'opponierbar' nicht geläufig, daher folgende Definition :)  
**

**Definition opponierbar/Opponierbarkeit: Als Opponierbarkeit bezeichnet man in der Anatomie die Fähigkeit des Daumens, den anderen Fingern gegenübergestellt zu werden, beziehungsweise bei manchen Tieren die Fähigkeit, die erste Zehe den anderen gegenüberzustellen.**

* * *

**Kapitel Vier: X**

Papa Sex ging mit einem mitfühlenden Tätscheln meines gesunden Arms. Sex war auch mitfühlend, aber ging nicht. Er tätschelte auch meinen gesunden Arm. Anscheinend war Armtätscheln auch erblich. Mein gesunder Arm wurde schon wund von dem ganzen Getätschel.

"Was habe ich gesagt?" fragte Sex. "Es tut mir leid, was immer es auch war."

"Du hast gesagt, du bist immun gegen mich," sagte ich und vergoss erneut Tränen.

"Ich meinte immun gegen die Gefahr, die dir folgt."

Ich antwortete zwischen Schniefern. "Ich dachte, du meinst gegen mich. Ich ziehe mich nackt aus und werfe mich dir entgegen und du willst nicht einmal Sex mit mir."

Er nahm mich in seine Arme. Diesmal gab es kein Armtätscheln. Aber es gab Rückentätscheln. Und Reiben. Wenn ich ihn jetzt noch dazu bekommen könnte, ein bisschen meinen Arsch zu reiben. Nur hatte ich diesen Trick schon benutzt. Ich blätterte gedanklich durch meine Trickkiste. Was schwierig war, denn gedankliche Daumen sind nicht opponierbar. Ich brauchte ein paar neue Tricks.

"Bella, ich will Sex mit dir haben. Ich habe versucht, ein rücksichtsvoller Ehemann zu sein und dir ein bisschen Freiraum zu geben bis du dich besser fühlst. Und ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht warten bis du weißt, wer ich bin."

"Wir hatten keinen Streit, oder? Bevor ich den Unfall hatte?"

"Nein, es gab keinen Streit. Wir versuchen höflich und hilfsbereit und fürsorglich miteinander umzugehen. Wir waren ziemlich gut darin."

Sex holte mir ein Taschentuch. Sex hielt mich in seinen Armen. Sex' Magen knurrte.

Sex musste etwas essen, damit er die Energie hatte mit mir Sex zu haben. Auf dem Klavier.

* * *

"Ich habe chinesisches Essen geholt. Wir essen es normalerweise Freitag abends, dann musst du nicht kochen. Es ist eins deiner Lieblingsessen," begann Sex diesmal die Unterhaltung. Ich zog es in Erwägung öfter in Tränen auszubrechen, so dass er mehr Unterhaltungen begann. Ich fügte das meiner Trickkiste hinzu.

"Ist es?" antwortete ich. Edwards Vorliebe, Zwei-Wort-Antworten zu geben, färbte auf mich ab.

Sex half mir, das Essen aus den weißen Pappschachteln mit Essstäbchen auf meinen Teller zu tun während wir am Küchentisch saßen.

Ich beobachtete Sex wie er Nudeln in seinen Mund schob. Seine Lippen, Zähne und Zunge arbeiteten in perfekter Harmonie zusammen. Ich beobachtete seinen Kiefer während er kaute.

Hatte ich seinen Kiefer auf die Liste gesetzt? Ich sortierte hektisch die Liste in absteigender alphabetischer Reihenfolge und schaute unter K.

Nö. Ich hatte den Kiefer übersehen. Wie konnte ich den Kiefer übersehen haben? Meine Liste war in ernsthafter Gefahr unvollständig zu sein. Ich musste das korrigieren.

Ich setzte seinen Kiefer ganz nach oben auf meine Liste in fetten, kursiven Großbuchstaben. Nicht auf die separate, zweite Liste mit dem Ding als einzigen Eintrag, denn das Ding verdiente auf jeden Fall seine eigene Liste, sondern die erste Liste, die jetzt so lang war, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass ich sie in eine Excel-Tabelle legen musste. So konnte ich sie schneller sortieren, wenn ich etwas nachsehen musste.

Er schaute rüber zum Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer während er kaute.

Sein Kiefer bewegte sich. Die Erde bewegte sich. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sein Kiefer gerade meinen ersten Orgasmus seit Tagen verursacht hatte. Ich zog es in Erwägung, 'Kings of Leeeeeeoooooon' in heiserer Stimme zu schreien, aber kniff stattdessen meine Schenkel zusammen. Vielleicht hatte er doch keinen Scherz über die Bandsache gemacht. Oder es war einfach die Macht der Andeutung.

Ich setzte drei Sternchen hinter das Wort Kiefer ganz oben auf der Liste.

"Fehlt etwas unter dem Baum?" fragte er.

Verdammt. Ich hatte vergessen, das Geschenk wieder einzupacken. Ich war zu beschäftigt herumzuschnüffeln. Ich konnte ihm nicht viel verheimlichen.

"Räuber sind in unser Haus eingebrochen während ich mich ausgeruht habe," erklärte ich und versuchte, ihm etwas zu verheimlichen.

"Hm! Man könnte meinen, sie hätten es auf die Technik abgesehen," sagte Sex perplex.

"Das waren Räuber aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert. Die wissen nicht, wie man Technik benutzt," erklärte ich genauer.

"Wirklich? Also Zeitreisende? Zeitreisende Räuber aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert? Von denen haben wir nicht viele in Forks." Er schüttelte verblüfft seinen Kopf während er noch einen Bissen Nudeln nahm.

Sein Kiefer bewegte sich wieder. Die Erde bewegte sich wieder. Ich musste den Namen einer Band schreien. Ich konnte es nicht drin behalten. "Bare Naked Laaaaaadies," sagte ich mit lauter, heiserer Stimme.

Sex schaute mich neugierig an mit seinen grünen Küchenaugen. Ich mochte seine grünen Schlafzimmeraugen lieber.

"Die Räuber waren splitternackte Frauen?" fragte er.

"Ja, natürlich, splitternackte zeitreisende Räuberfrauen aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert," erklärte ich zu genau.

Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. "Ich muss ein besseres Schloss in der Tür einbauen. Du bist die einzige nackte Frau, die ich im Haus haben will."

Ich fing an, seine grünen Küchenaugen zu mögen.

Er griff über den Tisch und nahm meine Finger in seine. Ich schaute auf seine langen, flinken, schon-auf-der-Liste-stehenden Finger und wusste, was ich als nächstes fragen wollte.

"Was ist deine Lieblingsposition?" fragte ich und versuchte ihn von dem fehlenden Geschenk unter dem Baum und der zu detaillierten Lüge um es zu vertuschen, abzulenken. Ich zog es in Erwägung, ihm meine Möpse zu zeigen, aber der Trick wurde langsam alt. Ich brauchte ein paar neue Tricks.

"Beim Football oder Baseball?" fragte er und hob seine Augenbrauen. Ich schaute in der Liste unter A. Yup. Die Augenbrauen waren schon da. Ich machte sie fett und unterstrichen.

"Beim Sex."

"Nun, lass mal sehen. Jede Position, die uns beide involviert."

Ich konnte nicht essen, denn er hielt die Finger meiner gesunden Hand. Ich konnte meine Essstäbchen nicht mit der anderen halten.

"Hier, lass mich dir helfen," sagte er. Er nahm eine Frühlingsrolle und hielt sie hoch, so dass ich von seinen Essstäbchen ein Stück von ihr abbeißen konnte. Er beobachtete wie meine Zähne ein Stück von der Seite abrissen.

Seine grünen Küchenaugen wurden plötzlich grüne Schlafzimmeraugen, obwohl wir noch immer in der Küche waren.

"Was ist meine Lieblingsposition?" fragte ich und leckte meine Lippen. Ich wusste, sie waren auf Platz zwei seiner Liste. Seine Augen folgten. Ich denke, ich hatte gerade einen neuen Trick gefunden.

"Schwer zu sagen. Wir haben so viele ausprobiert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du eine Lieblingsposition hast."

"Wie viele?" sagte ich während er mich mit einem kleinen Stück Hühnchen mit seinen Fingern fütterte. Keine Essstäbchen. Er lernte auch neue Tricks.

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen in seinen Finger gebissen und dann ein bisschen daran geleckt bevor ich das Hühnchen in meinen Mund genommen habe.

"Viele. Außer die, die man in der Schwerelosigkeit machen kann."

"Die sollten wir vielleicht auch ausprobieren," sagte ich während ich kaute. "Das nächste Mal, wenn wir im All sind."

"Das sollten wir wahrscheinlich," stimmte er einvernehmlich zu während er mich beim Kauen beobachtete.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf 'Nein, danke,' als er mir mehr Hühnchen anbot. "Ich bin verwirrt," sagte ich.

"Vom Hühnchen? Oder der Zahl der Positionen?" Er nahm einen Bissen und fing an zu kauen.

Ich konnte ihm nicht länger beim Kauen zusehen. Ein Mädchen kann nicht alles ertragen. Ich kniff meine Schenkel fest zusammen und starrte das Klavier an.

Ich hatte einen Plan. Nicht den Schürzenplan. Einen anderen Plan. Es war ein guter Plan. Er war teuflischer als der Schürzenplan.

"Nein, davon wie wir Sex auf dem Klavier hatten," antwortete ich.

"Wieso bist du verwirrt?"

"Darüber, wie wir es genau gemacht haben."

"Wie wir Sex auf dem Klavier hatten?"

"Ja."

"Nun, ich saß auf der Bank und du fingst an mich zu küssen und dann hast du mich zur Seite rübergezogen und bist auf das Klavier gehopst und dann bin ich auch da hoch gehopst."

"Ich verstehe es nicht."

"Welchen Teil?"

"Den Hopsteil."

"Wie ich gehopst bin oder wie du gehopst bist?"

"Beide." Ich ging rüber zum Klavier und stand daneben. "Also, war ich schon nackt oder war ich angezogen als ich hier an die Seite kam. Denn den Teil hast du nicht erklärt."

"Oh. Wir waren beide angezogen auf der Bank, aber als du mich an meiner Krawatte zur Seite rüber gezogen hast, haben wir angefangen uns auszuziehen und wir waren beide nackt als wir hochgehopst sind."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das verstehe," sagte ich mit einem tief verwirrten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht. Ich tippte einen Finger an meine Wange um meine Verwirrung zu zeigen. Ich überlegte, ob ich eine Zeile über meine Verwirrung einwerfen sollte, aber dachte, das wäre ein bisschen zu übertrieben.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er auf diesen Trick reinfallen würde. Dieser Trick war Teil des Plans. Des neuen teuflischen Plans.

"Also, wir haben hier angefangen, richtig?" Ich setzte mich auf die Klavierbank. "Aber ich war noch nicht nackt."

"Nö."

"War meine Bluse offen oder ausgezogen oder was?"

"Äh, lass mich sehen. Ich denke, an dem Punkt hatte ich deine Bluse ausgezogen."

"So?" fragte ich während ich meine Bluse auszog.

"Yup, so." Er hatte aufgehört zu kauen. "Deinen BH auch," fügte er hinzu.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Sex ein paar eigene Tricks hatte. Er hatte vielleicht sogar einen eigenen Plan. Er war vielleicht sogar teuflisch.

"So?" fragte ich als ich meinen BH auszog und ihn mit meinen Finger herumwirbelte. Ich schnipste ihn rüber auf den Weihnachtsbaum.

"Yup. So." Er legte seine Essstäbchen hin.

"Habe ich auf dir gesessen? So wie auf dieser Bank?"

"So ziemlich. Nur du warst weiter zurückgelehnt. Und hast gestöhnt."

Ich lehnte mich weiter zurück und stöhnte. "So?"

Er nickte.

"War dein Hemd angezogen oder aus?" fragte ich.

"Es war aus als du es mir auszogst."

"Wie hat das genau funktioniert, könntest du mir das zeigen?" fragte ich unschuldig. "Ich bin... verwirrt."

Sex zog sein Hemd aus, ließ seine Krawatte an, und warf es auf die Couch. "Ungefähr so."

"Oh, ich denke, jetzt verstehe ich es," sagte ich. "Also ich war komplett nackt als ich hierher kam?" Ich ging rüber zur Seite des Klaviers.

"Nein. Äh. Ja. Komplett. Und ich denke, du hast immer noch gestöhnt und dich vielleicht selbst angefasst."

"Ooooooh," sagte ich als ich mit meiner gesunden Hand für einen Moment über meine Brüste fuhr.

Er schaute aufmerksam zu mit seinen grünen Augen und perfekten Lippen.

"Also, habe ich meine Hose ausgezogen oder hast du sie ausgezogen?" fragte ich.

"Ich."

"So?" Ich versuchte, meine Jeans herunterzupellen, aber hatte Probleme mit einer Hand. "Autsch," sagte ich heiser. "Ich habe mir vielleicht gerade den Arm verletzt. Ich brauche vielleicht einen Arzt."

Mein sehr höflicher, sehr gutaussehender Arzt-Ehemann kam, um meinen Gips zu untersuchen und half mir dann mit meiner Jeans. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es schneller ging als jetzt," sagte er. "Eher so." Er riss die Jeans an meinen Beinen herunter und ich trat aus ihnen heraus. Er warf sie durch den Raum. Sie landeten auf dem Küchentresen.

"Oh. Also, hatte ich einen Tanga wie diesen an?" fragte ich während ich mich herumdrehte um ihm die Rückseite meines Tangas zu zeigen. "Oder hatte er eine andere Farbe?"

Er sprach jetzt nicht. Er riss meinen Tanga herunter. Ich trat aus ihm heraus und er warf ihn durch den Raum. Er landete oben auf dem Weihnachtsbaum.

"Habe ich immer noch gestöhnt als ich dich an deiner Krawatte gezogen habe?"

Ich zog ihn an seiner Krawatte dichter an mich heran und stöhnte.

"Ahhhh," stöhnte er zurück als unsere Körper sich berührten.

"Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt." Ich versuchte die Finger-an-Wange-Sache noch mal. "Darüber, wie ich deine Hosen ausbekommen habe. Und deine Krawatte."

Er nahm meine gesunde Hand und legte sie auf den Reißverschluss seiner Hose während er seine Krawatte abnahm.

"Oh," sagte ich und öffnete seine Hose. Er zog sie aus und trat sie durch den Raum zusammen mit seiner Krawatte.

Er trug schwarze enge Boxershorts. Ich wusste, ich hätte sie verbrennen sollen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie sie mit einer Hand ausziehen sollte. Ich bewegte meine Hand herum zu seinem Arsch und versuchte so, sie auszuziehen.

Er pellte sie herunter und warf sie auf den Weihnachtsbaum. Es war gut, dass wir die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum nicht angemacht hatten.

Er zog meine Hüften gegen seine. Ich lehnte mich mit meinem gesunden Ellbogen zurück an die Seite des Klaviers und schaute zu ihm auf.

Anscheinend war er nicht immun. Genauso wenig wie das Ding.

Ich musste mir einen besseren Namen für das Ding überlegen. Einen größeren Namen. Einen härteren Namen.

"Edward," flüsterte ich als seine Hände an meinen Hüften herab glitten und mich dichter an ihn zogen.

"Hm?" fragte er. Seine Hände waren nun auf meinem Arsch. Seine Augen waren auf meinen Möpsen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meine zu.

„"ch liebe dich," flüsterte ich.

"Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte er zurück.

Edward presste seine Lippen auf meine Lippen mit ein bisschen Zunge dazu. Ich dachte nicht an Listen. Oder Namen. Ich dachte an gar nichts außer wie gut es sich anfühlte, seine Lippen auf meinen zu haben.

Er hob mich auf das Klavier und hopste dann zu mir hoch. Manchmal funktionieren teuflische Pläne. Dieser tat es auf jeden Fall.

* * *

X lag neben mir in unserem Bett. Ich hatte beschlossen, ihn jetzt nur noch X zu nennen, denn das, was wir gerade auf dem Klavier getan hatten, dem Teppich und dann dem Bett, war nicht jugendfrei, also x-rated. Und hatte wahrscheinlich keinen Einfluss auf die Umwelt. Es hatte aber trotzdem einen ziemlichen Einfluss auf meine Beine.

Ich konnte nichts spüren ab der Hüfte abwärts. Der Sex und Sex waren beide einfach so gut. Ich konnte trotzdem X' Beine spüren. Sie waren mit meinen verschlungen.

Moment, ich hatte mich geirrt. X' Finger strichen über mein Knie. Das konnte ich auf jeden Fall spüren. Manchmal ist es gut, wenn man sich irrt.

"Du musst morgen nicht arbeiten, oder?" fragte ich. "An einem Samstag?"

"Nein," sagte er als er seine Finger an der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels nach oben fuhr. "Wie denkst du über einen BMW?" fragte er während er die Seite meines Halses küsste und daran sog. "Das ist besser als ein Panzer, richtig?"

Seine Finger bewegten sich zwischen meinen Schenkeln nach oben. Und dann wieder herunter.

Ich bewegte seine Finger wieder zwischen meinen Schenkeln nach oben und er begann zu reiben.

"Und wir könnten die Scheiben tönen lassen," flüsterte er als sich seine Lippen hoch zu meinem Ohr bewegten und knabberten und leckten.

Seine Finger bewegten sich kreisend zwischen meinen Schenkeln. Rieben, drückten und reizten.

Manchmal ist es sehr, sehr gut, wenn man sich irrt.

"Bella?" hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Seine Finger stoppten während er auf meine Antwort wartete.

"Sicher, wie du willst, hör' nicht auf," sagte ich als ich meine Augen zukniff.

Ein opponierbarer Daumen rieb nun zwischen meinen Schenkeln. Die langen, flinken Finger waren in mir.

"Ich denke, das ist ein guter Kompromiss," sagte er als seine Lippen sich meinen Hals herab bewegten.

X hatte seine eigene Trickkiste. Sie waren vielleicht sogar besser als meine. Sein Plan war teuflischer. Sein Plan hatte auch funktioniert.

* * *

"Was steht oben auf deiner Liste?" fragte ich.

Ich küsste die Haare auf seiner Brust. Ich küsste die Haare auf seinem Bauch. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich alles auf der Liste in absteigender Reihenfolge geküsst hatte. Nicht alphabetisch. Ich wollte nichts vergessen. Darum hatte ich die Liste.

"Was?" sagte er nach einem Moment.

"Oben?"

"Warst du nicht schon oben?" antwortete er mit einer Frage. "Auf dem Klavier?"

"Nein, deine Liste. Was ist ganz oben?" Er hatte Unrecht. Ich konnte geduldig sein. Ich hatte auch aus seinen Tricks gelernt. Darum war ich in der Klasse der Kreaturen mit opponierbaren Daumen.

"Deine Augen," flüsterte er. "Sie waren das Erste, was mir an dir aufgefallen ist. Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, hatte ich gedacht, ich wäre tot und in den Himmel gekommen."

Ich habe meinem Ehemann vielleicht einen geblasen. Es war nicht aus Versehen. Es war einer meiner besten Tricks. Es war alles Teil des Plans.

* * *

"Was ist mit meinen Pyjamahosen passiert?" fragte X.

Er stand nackt vor seiner Kommode und hielt zwei Paar Baumwollpyjamahosen mit ausgeleiherten Bünden und ohne Schnüre hoch.

Auf einer seiner Arschbacken war ein Bissabdruck. Ich hatte geplant, ihm einen passenden Bissabdruck auf die andere Arschbacke zu geben. Ich musste ihn nur zurück ins Bett bekommen.

"Das waren die Räuber," erklärte ich während ich mich aufsetzte und die Decken von meiner Brust fallen ließ. "Sie brauchten die Schnüre um Körbe daraus zu flechten, die an die Lenker ihrer Fluchtfahrräder kommen. Damit sie das Geschenk, das sie gestohlen haben, irgendwo reintun konnten."

"Sie benutzten keine Zeitmaschine um zu flüchten? Sie fuhren Fahrräder?" sagte er, drehte sich um und gab mir eine bessere Aussicht auf Sir. Das war mein neuer Name für das Ding. Ich fand, er war passend, nachdem er immer aufstand und mir salutierte.

Ich salutierte zurück. "Ja, Sir," sagte ich. "Ihre Zeitmaschinen sahen aus wie Fahrräder. Mit Körben. Aus Pyjamahosenstrippen gemacht. Ich wette, wenn du die Nachbarn fragst, werden sie dir sagen, dass ihre Pyjamahosenstrippen auch weg sind."

X glitt nackt unter die Decken, zog mich herüber zu sich und schaltete das Licht aus. Sir war auf einer Erkundungsmission und ich war ehrgeizig, diese Mission erfolgreich ausgehen zu lassen. Manchmal braucht es zwei Leute, die zusammenarbeiten um sicherzustellen, dass ein Plan erfolgreich vollendet wird.

"Ich hätte gedacht, sie würden die Pyjamahosen einfach tragen, so dass sie nicht nackt auf ihren Fahrrädern fahren müssten," flüsterte er und knabberte an meinem Hals. "Und sie hätten das Geschenk in die Tasche der Pyjamahosen tun können und sich die ganze Zeit mit dem Körbeflechten aus den Pyjamahosenstrippen sparen können."

"Dumme Räuber," murmelte ich mit einem Seufzer. 


	5. XXX

**Kapitel Fünf: XXX**

Mama Sex war atemberaubend. Ihr Haar war Karamel. Ihre Lippen waren Kirschen. Ihre Augen waren Heidelbeeren.

Es war kein Wunder, dass Papa Sex sie mit seinen Augen verschlang. Ich hoffte, Triple X würde mich auch in dreißig Jahren noch so verschlingen wollen.

Ich hatte es mir angewöhnt, meinen Ehemann 'Triple X' zu nennen, denn in römischen Zahlen repräsentierten die drei X die ungefähre Zahl der Male, die wir bis jetzt an diesem Wochenende Sex hatten. Außerdem deuteten die Zeichen an, wie der vorher erwähnte Sex wohl zensiert wäre.

"Wir dachten, es wäre das Beste, dich nicht zu überwältigen, Liebes," sagte Mama Sex warm. "Darum haben wir dich nicht im Krankenhaus besucht. Zu viele Cullens können ein bisschen viel sein." Sie lächelte und küsste mich auf die Wange.

"Danke, Esme," sagte ich. Ich hätte ihren Namen nicht gewusst, aber Triple X hatte uns vorgestellt. Direkt nachdem wir uns angezogen hatten. Triple X' Hände waren überall an mir als ich Mama Sex' Karamelhaare zum ersten Mal durch das Fenster der Küchentür gesehen hatte. Ich hatte ihre Haare von dem Video erkannt. Nicht dem Sexvideo.

Ich war verwirrt darüber, warum wir keine Gardinen vor dem Fenster der Küchentür hatten. Vielleicht hatten die Räuber aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert sie gestohlen.

"Wie viele Cullens gibt es?" fragte ich.

"Edward hat es dir nicht erzählt?" antwortete sie mit vor Überraschung gerundeten Kirschenlippen.

Triple X war ein bisschen beschäftigt gewesen. Ich war ein bisschen beschäftigt gewesen. Ich war ein bisschen beschäftigt damit gewesen, Teile von Triple X in meine eigenen gerundeten Lippen zu tun.

"Ein Schritt nach dem anderen," sagte Triple X.

"Außer euch beiden haben wir zwei andere verheiratete Kinder mit Ehepartnern," erklärte Mama Sex.

"Was für eine großartige Familie," sagte ich. Die Familie Sex. Sie waren perfekt.

"Ich hoffe, es geht dir besser," sagte sie während sie meinen gesunden Arm tätschelte. "Selbst mit einem blauen Auge bist du so wunderschön wie immer. Oder, Edward?"

Ich fragte mich, ob die Cullens eine Familiengebrauchsanleitung hatten, in der Armtätscheln als erstes stand. Sie schienen sich alle an die Anleitung zu halten. Selbst Triple X hielt sich an die Anleitung. Auf jeden Fall hatte Triple X definitiv auch eine andere Anleitung gelesen – eine Sexgebrauchsanleitung. Ich nehme das zurück. Triple X hat diese Anleitung geschrieben.

"Viel wunderschöner als irgendeine Frau sein dürfte," stimmte Triple X sehr höflich zu.

Mama Sex war höflich. Sehr höflich. Papa sehr war auch höflich.

Mama und Papa Sex hatten gerade die Rückseite ihres nicht-so-kleinen Jungen gesehen wie er sein Liebesboot in meinen Liebeskanal führte während ich auf dem Küchentresen saß, meine Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen, und "Ooooooooh Captain! Mein Captain!" stöhnte.

Mama und Papa Sex wären sehr gute Pokerspieler. Mama und Papa Sex würden vermutlich nie wieder ein Walt Whitman Gedicht auf die selbe Weise betrachten. Mama und Papa Sex würden wahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas von unserem Küchentresen essen.

Das Ding, später bekannt als Sir, hatte eine Variation von Namen angenommen, die einem ganzen See-Militär-Thema angehörten. Sir mochte besonders den Namen "Captain Schwanz' und salutierte mir häufig, wenn er mich ihn sagen hörte. Manchmal wollte er, dass ich ihn nur "Captain' nannte, um es kurz zu machen. Obwohl er selbst bestimmt nicht kurz war. Nur um das klarzustellen. Er hatte schließlich seine eigene Liste.

Der Captain hatte sehr viel salutiert an diesem Wochenende. Der Captain hatte eine Menge Erkundungsmissionen geführt. Sie waren alle erfolgreich.

Mama und Papa Sex hatten den Captain wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gesehen seit er noch ein Gefreiter war. Er war seitdem gewachsen. Viel.

Am Samstag dachte ich laut darüber nach, ob es Triple X störte, dass ich ihn nicht bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte. Er erinnerte mich daran, dass er seinen Namen regelmäßig ungefähr dreißig Mal an diesem Wochenende gehört hatte. "Oh, Edward, oh, oh, Edward oh, Edward oh. Edward-ooooh!" sagte er, um mich zu erinnern.

Normalerweise, am Ende des Edward-Gesangs, versuchte ich, es etwas aufzupeppen. Triple X hatte Vorschläge. Ich schien ziemlich empfänglich für seine Macht der Andeutung zu sein. Die Namen von Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten, die Bärte gehabt hatten, mit heiserer Stimme zu schreien war sein letzter Vorschlag.

"Oh, Edward, oh, oh, Edward oh, Edward oh. Edward-ooooh! Aaaaabraaaaahaaam Lincoooooooln!" war mein letzter Gesang.

Wenn man unser Fähigkeit es aufzupeppen ausging, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir uns in dreißig Jahren noch verschlingen würden.

Papa Sex hatte mal wieder einen guten Blick auf meine Möpse durch das Küchenfenster ohne Gardinen bekommen. Es war gut, dass er ein Arzt war. Und eine Menge Möpse gesehen hatte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Papa Sex mittlerweile meine Möpse unter anderen wieder erkennen konnte. Papa Sex hatte mittlerweile wahrscheinlich meinen Möpsen Namen gegeben.

Mama Sex hatte jetzt auch meine Möpse gesehen. Ich zog es in Erwägung, sie der ganzen Familie vorzustellen. Vielleicht ein Foto von ihnen in die Cullen Familiengebrauchsanleitung zu kleben.

Mama und Papa Sex hatten Glück, dass sie nicht Samstagabend durch das un-gardinte Fenster der Küchentür geschaut hatten als der Captain meine Luftluke betrat während ich mitten auf dem Küchenboden auf meinen Ellbogen und Knien war. Fairerweise hatte der Captain vorher um meine Erlaubnis gebeten, an Bord kommen zu dürfen.

"Wir haben jeden Sonntag Brunch mit der ganzen Familie," sagte Esme. "Hat Edward das nicht erwähnt?"

Triple X' göttlicher Mund war das ganze Wochenende etwas zu beschäftigt gewesen um viel zu reden. Ich hatte das sicher gestellt. Montag näherte sich und er musste wieder zur Arbeit. Ich musste unsere Zeit zusammen nutzen, indem ich ihn für intensive militärische Ausbildung anheuerte.

Mama Sex schaute auf den Weihnachtsbaum, der immer noch mit unserer Unterwäsche dekoriert war.

"Das ist eine neuartige Idee," sagte sie höflich. "Sehr bunt. Oder Carlisle?"

Papa Sex sagte, "Zweifellos, Esme. Wir sollten jedes Jahr unsere Unterwäsche an den Weihnachtsbaum hängen." Und dann zwinkerte er.

Die Cullens waren in der Tat sehr höfliche Leute. Sehr attraktive Leute. Sehr höfliche, attraktive Leute, die wussten, wie man in den unangenehmsten Situationen sehr höflich und sehr attraktiv war. Und sie wussten, wie man zwinkert. Das stand vermutlich in der Anleitung.

Wir folgten Mama und Papa Sex mit unserem eigenen Auto zum Restaurant, wo ich den Rest der Cullens kennenlernte. Sie waren alle höflich und attraktiv. Sie hatten offensichtlich die Anleitung gelesen.

Rosalie Cullen, die mit Triple X' Bruder, Emmett Cullen, verheiratet war, war mehr als attraktiv, sie war ultraattraktiv. Und weniger höflich. Alice Whitlock, die Triple X' Schwester war und mit Jasper Whitlock verheiratet, war mehr als höflich. Sie umarmte mich und sagte mir, sie hätte mich vermisst und dass sie meine beste Freundin war. Jasper Whitlock war auch attraktiv und höflich, aber mit einem Südstaatenakzent.

Im Restaurant strich Papa Sex mit seiner Hand über Mama Sex' Arsch. Emmett Cullen kniff Rosalies Arsch und Jasper Whitlock hatte seine Hand an Alices Brust. Triple X hatte seine Hand unter meinem Rock unter dem Tisch und kitzelte die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels.

Ich verstand, warum ich so gut in die Familie Sex passte, in die ich eingeheiratet war. Also warum hatte ich keine Kopie der Anleitung bekommen?

So sehr ich den Brunch mit den Cullens auch genoss – und das tat ich – ich wollte lieber, dass Triple X' Finger weiter mit dem machten, was sie angefangen hatten.

Seine Finger waren immer noch auf meiner Liste. Meine Liste hatte nun ein Inhaltsverzeichnis und einen Appendix, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie vollständig war. Ich hatte eine gründliche Inspektion all seiner Körperteile vorgenommen und befand sie alle für listenwürdig.

Als Triple X und ich im Lexus nach Hause fuhren, hatte ich meine Hand um seine Wärmelenkrakete gelegt um sie auf den Abschuss vorzubereiten. Da Triple X ein sehr aufrichtiger Bürger war, lenkte er den Lexus an den Straßenrand und half mir vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz. Ich legte mich auf den Sitz, meine Knie über seine Schultern gelegt und leitete seine Rakete in ihr Ziel, wo wir gemeinsam mit einer starken Explosion detonierten.

Meine sexy Unterwäsche war vielleicht in seiner Jackentasche gelandet.

Der Lexus war in der Tat gemütlich, besonders der Rücksitz. Im Moment des Einschlags hätte es mir nicht gleichgültiger sein können, ob der Lexus umweltfreundlich war oder nicht.

Und so lernte ich meinen Vater, Charlie, den Polizeichef von Forks, kennen.

Er hatte den Lexus erkannt und gewartet bis er aufgehört hatte zu wackeln. Dann hatte er höflich ans Fenster geklopft.

Ich erkannte seinen Schnurrbart vom Video. Nicht dem Sexvideo. Sein Schnurrbart zuckte als er darunter lächelte.

"Wie geht's dir, Bells?" fragte er. "Edward?"

Triple X war höflich obwohl seine Hemdknöpfe noch offen waren. Glücklicherweise waren meine Möpse bedeckt. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich mich für einen kirschroten Lippenstift à la Mama Sex entschieden und der war überall an Triple X' Gesicht und Hals. Er war auch überall am Captain, aber glücklicherweise hatte Triple X Zeit gehabt, seine Hose zuzumachen.

Triple X stellte uns vor.

"Schön dich kennenzulernen," sagte ich, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass wir uns bereits kannten. Und dass er wahrscheinlich meine Windeln gewechselt hatte und meine 'Lady Bits' gesehen hatte als sie noch 'Baby Bits' waren.

"Ich wollte dich besuchen, aber wir dachten, es wäre besser, dir ein bisschen Zeit zu geben," sagte Charlie als er sich herunterbeugte und durch das Fenster sprach. "Aber Edward hat mich über deine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Ich bin froh, dass es dir so gut geht."

"Danke," sagte ich höflich. Ich zog es in Erwägung zu zwinkern oder einen Arm zu tätscheln, aber war mir nicht sicher, was in dieser Situation angebracht war. Ich brauchte eine verdammte Anleitung.

"Wenn du dich ein bisschen besser fühlst, komm zu Hause vorbei und ich zeige dir ein paar Familienfotos. Vielleicht hilft das deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge," schlug er vor.

Es war ein guter Vorschlag. Triple X nickte. Ich nickte. Selbst Charlies Schnurrbart nickte.

"Nun, jetzt fahrt aber vorsichtig," sagte er als er auf das Dach des Lexus klopfte. "Und danke, dass ihr auf sichere Weise an die Seite gefahren seid." Er zwinkerte. "Pass gut auf mein kleines Mädchen auf, Edward."

Dann tätschelte er meinen gesunden Arm. Armgetätschel. Abgehakt. Zwinkern. Abgehakt. Höflich und attraktiv. Abgehakt und abgehakt. Er hatte auf jeden Fall die Anleitung. Er muss zur Hochzeit eine Kopie bekommen haben.

"Werde ich," sagte Triple X während er mein Knie drückte. War Kniedrücken in der Anleitung?

* * *

"Triple X, wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?" fragte ich.

"Ich dachte, ich wäre Sex."

"Du bist Sex auf römische Zahlen Anabolika."

"Oh. Also bin ich SeXXX?"

"Auf jeden Fall bist du das."

Er legte seine Hand über meine auf dem Küchentisch und lächelte mich an.

"Nun..." sagte er. Ich wandte meine Augen von seinem Kiefer ab als er abbiss, kaute und dann schluckte. Meine Schenkel kniffen sich automatisch zusammen. "...ich verliebte mich wahrscheinlich in dich als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, aber es wurde wirklich ernst als du deine Hand auf meinen Arsch legtest," antwortete er. "In meinem Büro. Während ich deinen Gips entfernte."

"Welchen Gips? Die Hand oder den Fuß?"

"Die Hand."

"Als ich meinen Freund, Jacob, geschlagen hatte?"

Edward hob seine Augenbrauen. Ich wusste, sie waren bereits auf der Liste, aber sie waren definitiv beachtungswürdig. Ich zog es in Erwägung, ihnen Namen zu geben. Ich beschloss, sie 'Die Zwillinge' zu nennen.

"Du erinnerst dich daran?"

"Ja, er hat versucht, meine Brust anzufassen."

"Also hast du ihn geschlagen? Was ist mit dem Fuß? Erinnerst du dich daran?"

"James. Mein Karatelehrer. Er hat versucht, meinen Arsch anzufassen."

"Daran erinnerst du dich auch?" Die Zwillinge waren überrascht.

"Ich habe ihm gegen den Kopf getreten."

"Du bist sehr biegsam. Das bewundere ich an dir."

"Das hast du letzte Nacht viel an mir bewundert."

"Das habe ich auf jeden Fall."

"Wann habe ich mich in dich verliebt?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, es war ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit. Wir hatten sofort eine Verbindung. So ähnlich wie jetzt." Er lächelte mich an. Weder sein schiefes Lächeln noch sein Grinsen, sondern sein richtiges Lächeln. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Verbindung spürte.

"Ich musste nur den Freund loswerden," sagte ich.

"Ich denke, der Schlag ins Gesicht hat das gewährleistet."

"Wann hast du mir einen Antrag gemacht?"

"Ich denke, das erste Mal war auf der Rückbank des Lexus," sagte er. "Du sahst wunderschön aus mit deinen Haaren, die über dem Rücksitz lagen und deinen Füßen hoch in der Luft..." Er zwinkerte. Edward hatte die Anleitung gelesen. Warum hatten alle außer mir eine Anleitung? "…und ich wusste, du bist die Frau für mich. Das war auch eins der wenigen Male, wo wir Sex auf der Rückbank des Lexus hatten und du keinen Gips hattest."

"Du sagest 'das erste Mal'?"

"Nun, das zweite Mal war etwas formeller. Mit einem Ring."

"Haben wir den Ring zusammen ausgesucht?"

"Haben wir. Und dann hatten wir Sex."

Irgendwie überraschte mich das nicht.

Ich sah hinab auf meinen Finger. Ich hatte keinen Ring.

"Wo ist mein Ring?"

Triple X hatte aus meinen Tricks gelernt. Er hatte auch opponierbare Daumen. Triple X versuchte, mir etwas zu verheimlichen.

"Kernschmelze," erklärte er.

"Mein Ring war in einer Kernschmelze?" fragte ich perplex. "Von denen haben wir nicht viele in Forks."

"Es war eine Kernschmelze unter der Erdoberfläche. Im inneren Kern. Der ist sehr heiß," erklärte er genauer.

"Hm! Unvorstellbar. Wie kam mein Ring denn in den inneren Kern der Erde?"

"Es gab einen Schacht," erklärte er. "In der Erdkruste. Dein Ring ist da reingefallen."

"Das ist etwas unnormal, meinst du nicht?"

"Sehr unnormal. Die Chancen sind sehr gering," sagte er mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Selbst die Zwillinge waren verwirrt.

"Hm," sagte ich. "Ich hoffe, deine Golfschläger fallen nicht in den gleichen Schacht."

"Das hoffe ich auch," antwortete er. "Dann hätten wir keine Ausrede um Sex auf dem Golfplatz zu haben."

Er hatte mich nicht nur dazu bekommen, einen BMW zuzustimmen, sondern jetzt hatte er auch noch sichergestellt, dass ich seinen Golfschlägern nichts tun würde. Er hatte ein paar gute Tricks.

"Wie lange muss ich diesen Gips tragen? Ich möchte unbedingt mein Handicap verbessern."

"Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Dein Arm scheint gut zu verheilen. Deine Fäden kommen bald raus. Du wirst ganz schnell wieder gesund sein."

"Was ist mit meinem Gedächtnis? Was, wenn es niemals zurückkommt?"

"Nun, dann stellst du mir weiter Fragen. Und ich werde sie weiter beantworten. Und wir schaffen weiter neue Erinnerungen," sagte er geduldig. Seine grünen Augen waren so warm wie sein Lächeln. Ich mochte seine grünen warmen Augen. Fast so sehr wie seine Schlafzimmeraugen.

"Wir haben eine Menge Erinnerungen an diesem Wochenende geschaffen."

"Einige unserer besten," stimmte er zu.

"Meinst du, es geht, dass man zu viel Sex hat?" fragte ich.

"Sei nicht albern, Bella," antwortete er. "Wir sind immer noch in unseren Flitterwochen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das ist normal."

"Du meinst, über dreißig Mal an einem Wochenende ist normal?" fragte ich. "Medizinisch gesehen."

"Vielleicht ein bisschen über den Durchschnitt," sagte er in seiner Arztstimme. Seine Arztstimme ließ mich Doktor spielen wollen.

"Bist du meine Fragen leid?"

"Nein, mich stört es nicht, Erinnerungen nochmal zu durchleben."

"Meinst du, ich bin besessen von Sex?"

"Mit wie vielen Männern willst du Sex haben?"

"Nur dem einen, mit dem ich Sex habe."

"Dann nein. Medizinisch gesehen."

"Noch eine Frage?"

Er nickte.

"Warum stellst du mir keine Fragen?" fragte ich.

"Hm. Wahrscheinlich weil ich die meisten Antworten schon weiß."

"Okay. Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass du deinen Schacht heute Abend in meinen inneren Kern tust?"

"Die Chancen sind sehr, sehr hoch."

"Noch eine Frage. Gibt es irgendeinen Ort in diesem Haus, an dem wir noch keinen Sex hatten?"

Triple X strich mit seinen langen flinken Fingern über seinen Kiefer und ich musste fast den Namen eines Präsidenten mit einem Bart schreien.

"Vielleicht den Dachboden," dachte er als er noch ein bisschen über seinen Kiefer strich. Er beobachtete mich wie ich ihn beim Streichen beobachtete.

Ich beschloss, dass es Zeit war, dass er diese Finger benutzte, um über etwas anderes zu streichen. Er war mir einen Schritt voraus.

"Bist du sicher wegen dem Panzer?" flüsterte er in mein Ohr. "Der Captain mag Panzer sehr gern."

Triple X hatte etwas vor. Er hatte nicht den anatomisch korrekten Namen benutzt. Er hatte seinen Kiefer benutzt. Er hatte auf jeden Fall einen Plan.

"Mmmmmm," stöhnte ich als seine Finger, Lippen und Kiefer mit ihrem Zauber anfingen. "Kein Panzer."

Ich öffnete sein Hemd. Ich öffnete seine Hose und fand den Captain bei voller Aufmerksamkeit vor. Triple X hatte immer noch meine Unterwäsche in seiner Tasche von unseren militärischen Manövern im Auto. Leider war der Captain im Netz von schwarzen, engen Boxershorts gefangen. Verdammte Boxershorts. Die Pest auf alle Boxershorts. Tod den Boxershorts. Ich formulierte einen schnellen Plan. Einen teuflischen Plan. Der ausgeführt werden sollte, nachdem ich Sex mit meinem Ehemann gehabt hatte.

Triple X küsste mich mit seinen perfekt schmolligen Lippen und seiner herrlichen Zunge machte eine eigene kleine Erkundung in meinem Mund und an meinen Brüsten. Er trat seine Hose und Boxershorts runter und hob mich direkt über den Captain.

"Kein Panzer," flüsterte er als sein opponierbarer Daumen begann zu reiben. "Wir wäre es stattdessen mit Panzersicherung?"

"Bitte," sagte ich. "Edward." Meine Knie zitterten.

"Hmm?" murmelte er in mein Ohr während seine langen, flinken Finger und sein Kiefer sich wieder ihrer Mission widmeten und er mich auf seine Massenvernichtungswaffe senkte und sein Reiben fortsetzte. "Panzersicherung?"

Der Captain, vorher bekannt als das Ding und gerade als die Waffe bezeichnet, hatte immer noch seine eigene Liste. Ich fügte ein Piratenbild hinzu und eine Augenklappe über eins der Augen vom Captain. Das erschien mir nur angemessen. Es war eine militärische Strategie – ein Befreiungsschlag. Er hatte einen Mann drinnen. Ich schwenkte meine weiße Flagge.

"Ja. Oh ja, ja. Oh, Edward, oh, oh, Edward oh, Edward oh. Edward-ooooh! Ulysess S. Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant!"

* * *

Triple X hatte mir jeden Abend geholfen zu baden und meine Haare zu waschen, hatte meinen Gips in Plastik gewickelt um ihn trocken zu halten. Das war eine der besten Zeiten meines Tages. Das war eins der Dinge, dich mich mich in ihn verlieben ließen.

Triple X kam nie in die Badewanne mit mir. Egal, welche Tricks oder Pläne ich ausprobierte, es war immer das Selbe.

"Triple X, warum kommst du nicht in die Wanne mit mir," fragte ich.

"Werde ich, wenn dein Gips runter ist," antwortete er.

"Aber kannst du das nicht für mich tun und danach zu mir in die Wanne kommen?"

"Ich will, dass das hier nur um dich kümmern ist. Das ist eine Art, wie ich dir zeigen kann, dass ich dich liebe."

"Hast du abends immer meine Haare gewaschen?"

"Wir waschen unsere Haare normalerweise gegenseitig."

"Oh. Warum willst du, dass ich Panzersicherung an meinem Auto habe?"

Er grinste nicht, was gut war, denn mein Gips war sehr nah an seiner Birne.

"Bella, als sie dich nach dem Unfall hereinbrachten, hat es mich fast umgebracht. Ich will dich nie wieder verletzt sehen."

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen mein Gesicht nassgespritzt, damit er nicht die Tränen in meinen Augen sehen konnte.

"Was hast du gedacht als ich mich nicht an dich erinnern konnte?"

"Ich dachte, du könntest mich vielleicht nicht mehr lieben. Und das hat mich auch fast umgebracht. Aber dann fingst du an, über meinen Arsch zu reden und ich wusste, du warst auf dem richtigen Weg."

Ich beobachtete seinen Arsch wie er aus dem Zimmer ging. Er kam ein paar Minuten später zurück.

"Wo bist du hingegangen? Was hast du gemacht?"

Jetzt grinste er, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch ganz warm und wohlig von seinen vorherigen Kommentaren, also schlug ich ihn nicht mit meinem Gips.

"Das ist eine Überraschung," sagte er. "Ich habe einen Plan."

"Ist er... teuflisch?" fragte ich.

"Ist er."

"Was ist der Plan?" fragte ich.

"Ich plane, dass wir für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit verheiratet bleiben." Es klang wie ein guter Plan.

"Beinhaltet der Plan Sex?" fragte ich.

"Viel."

Ich mochte diesen Plan jetzt schon.

"Auf dem Dachboden? Auf dem Klavier? Auf dem Küchentresen?" überlegte ich.

"Ich dachte, wir versuchen mal etwas anderes und haben Sex auf dem Bett."

Als er mich zurück ins Schlafzimmer trug, waren Rosenblätter auf dem Bett. Und Champagner auf dem Nachttisch.

Ich habe meinem Mann vielleicht wieder einen geblasen. Er mochte diesen Trick. Er sagte, es wäre einer meiner besten Tricks. Er hat vielleicht einen Bandnamen geschrien.

* * *

"Was ist mit meinen Boxershorts passiert?" fragte Edward.

Ich hatte entschieden, meinen Mann Edward zu nennen. Ich dachte, ich peppe es etwas auf.

Er stand nackt vor seiner Kommode und hielt zwei Paar Boxershorts hoch, die große Löcher in den Schritt geschnitten hatten. Sein Haar war nass, seine Augen waren grün, seine Lippen waren perfekt.

Ich habe vielleicht aus Versehen den Schritt aus seinen Boxershorts geschnitten während er unter der Dusche war, so dass er ohne Unterwäsche gehen musste. So war es viel einfacher mit meinem Gips.

Da waren zwei Bissabdrücke auf jeder seiner Arschbacken. Ich hatte vor, noch welche hinzuzufügen.

"Motten," erklärte ich und setzte mich im Bett auf.

"Motten?" fragte er spöttisch.

Er steckte seine Hand durch das ziemlich große Loch im Schritt einer Shorts.

"Das müssen aber ganz schön große Motten sein," sagte er perplex.

"Das waren genetisch gezeugte Supermotten," erklärte ich.

"Wirklich? Genetisch gezeugt? Komisch, dass sie nur den Schritt meiner Boxershorts angegriffen haben und nichts anderes im Haus."

"Es waren weibliche genetisch gezeugte Superschrittmotten," erklärte ich genauer. "Die werden nur von deinem männlichen Schrittgeruch angezogen."

"Männliche Schrittgeruch-suchende weibliche genetisch gezeugte Superschrittmotten? Von denen haben wir nicht viele in Forks." Er schüttelte verblüfft seinen Kopf. "Wie meinst du, sind sie ins Haus gekommen?"

"Das Wurmloch auf dem Dachboden," erklärte ich zu genau.

Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. "Ich muss sicherstellen, dass ich den Dachboden verriegele, nachdem wir dort Sex hatten. Das einzige Weibchen irgendeiner Spezies, das ich in der Nähe meines Schritts haben will, bist du."

Und darum liebte ich meinen Ehemann.

Edward zog sich ohne seine Boxershorts für die Arbeit an. Er ging unten ohne. Seine waren nicht die einzigen Pläne, die funktionierten.

"Man könnte meinen, die Motten hätten irgendwann kein Futter mehr. Ich meine, wenn sie so groß sind, es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Boxershortsschritten pro Haushalt. Sie wären besser dran, wenn sie eine Fabrik anfallen würden, die Boxershorts herstellt," sagte er und küsste mich dann zum Abschied.

"Dumme Motten," murmelte ich gegen seine perfekten Lippen. 


	6. Sexward

**Kapitel Sechs: Sexward**

Ich schaute wieder das Hochzeitsvideo als mein Handy klingelte. Ich sah nach, wer es war. Das Display sagte, "Der Mann mit der Goldenen Pistole". Ich wusste, es musste mein Ehemann sein.

"Was machst du?" fragte Edward.

"Ich schaue unser Hochzeitsvideo."

"Das schaust du oft an."

"Ich hatte gehofft, es würde mir helfen mich zu erinnern. Jetzt, wo ich die Namen den Gesichtern zuordnen kann."

"Und?"

"Nichts."

"Das tut mir leid."

"Mir auch. Es ist nicht nur, dass ich mich an sie erinnern will als vielmehr an dich. Und alles, was zu unserer Hochzeit geführt hat."

"Ich kann dir mehr darüber erzählen, wenn du willst." Seine Samtstimme war so weich. Ich schauderte. Sie war golden. Wie seine Pistole.

"Das wäre schön."

"Ich habe überlegt, ob du zum Mittag in meinem Büro vorbeischauen willst," sagte Edward.

"Für Sex?" Ich nahm das Handy in die andere Hand, so dass mein Gips nicht im Weg war. Dummer Gips.

"Zum Mittagessen."

"Also kein Sex?"

"Nun, es wäre vielleicht schön, wenn du meinen Namen noch mal schreien könntest. Nur, dass ich ihn nicht vergesse. Und eventuell den Namen einer Cartoonfigur," schlug er vor.

Ich war immer offen für seine Vorschläge. Das war ein guter Vorschlag. Ein Haufen Cartoonfiguren flackerten durch meine Gedanken. Singend. Mit hohen quietschigen Stimmen.

"Hm. Das könnte interessant werden." Ich bezog mich auf die Cartoonfiguren. Nicht auf den Sex. Der würde unglaublich werden. Das war er immer.

"Ich habe einen neuen Bürostuhl. Du hast ihn mir direkt vor deinem Unfall geschickt."

Irgendwie war ich nicht überrascht darüber. Verdammt, ich war gut.

"Also deshalb war ich auf dem Weg in dein Büro um Sex mit dir zu haben? Um deinen neuen Bürostuhl auszuprobieren?"

"Ja. Ich habe ihn noch nicht benutzt. Er sieht sehr bequem aus."

Ich dachte an die Rückbank seines Lexus. Ich mochte es bequem, wenn ich Sex mit meinem Ehemann hatte. Aber manchmal mochte ich es auch unbequem, nur um es aufzupeppen. Wie auf dem Boden des Kleiderschranks. Unter dem Küchentisch. Auf dem Treppengeländer. In der Garage auf dem Lexus. Über dem Kamin. Es ist klar, was ich meine.

"War dein alter Bürostuhl nicht bequem?" fragte ich.

"War er, aber er hatte Armlehnen."

Armlehnen würden auf jeden Fall bequemem Sex mit meinem Ehemann im Wege stehen. In seinem Bürostuhl. In seinem Büro. Meine Gedanken war bereits dort.

"Hm. Ich frage mich, warum das einen Unterschied machen sollte." Ich versuchte, verwirrt zu klingen. Ich ließ sogar meine Augenbrauen verwirrt aussehen. Aber er konnte das über's Telefon nicht sehen.

"Vielleicht können wir das rausfinden, wenn du hier bist. Und den Stuhl zu seiner Jungfernfahrt ausführen."

Edward machte bei dem ganzen See-Militär-Ding mit. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er diese ganze Captainsache heimlich liebte. Edward übernahm gern die Kontrolle. Ich liebte es heimlich, wenn Edward die Kontrolle übernahm.

"Du, ich und CC?" fragte ich.

"CC?"

"Captain Cock."

"Nun, wo immer ich hinhgehe, geht er hin. Uns gibt es nur im Doppelpack."

"Und was für ein schöner Pack das ist."

Wenn es um Packs ging, war dieses ein ziemlicher Volltreffer. Ich zog es in Erwägung, eine Punktekarte mit perfekten Punktevergaben für sowohl A- und B-Note hochzuhalten.

"Ist CC nicht die römische Zahl für zweihundert?" fragte er.

"Ich dachte, wir sollten uns diese Woche ein hohes Sexziel setzen. Da ich mich ja besser fühle."

"Zweihundert sind viele römische Zahlen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das möglich ist. Selbst mit römische Zahlen Anabolika. Medizinisch gesehen. Wo sollen wir die Zeit hernehmen?"

"Vielleicht solltest du deinen Job kündigen."

"Und womit das Geld verdienen?"

"Vollzeitpirat werden."

"Und nach Schätzen suchen?" fragte er.

Wir waren definitiv auf der selben Wellenlänge. Ich fügte dem Piratenbild auf der eigenen Liste des Dings einen Schnurrbart und ein paar Bartzöpfe hinzu, damit es aussah wie Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Beute," antwortete ich.

"Es gibt nur eine Beute, die ich will und die bist du. Du musst sie nur in mein Büro bringen. Zum Mittag."

Und darum war ich Hals über Kopf in meinen Ehemann verliebt.

"Wirst du mich über deine Planke laufen lassen?" fragte ich. "Wenn ich in dein Büro komme?"

"Die Chancen dafür sind... nun, das ist garantiert."

"Soll ich meine Degenscheide und meinen Papagei mitbringen?"

"Hast du eine Degenscheide und einen Papagei?"

"Hat nicht jeder eine Degenscheide und einen Papagei?"

"Bring mit, was immer du willst. Ich schicke ein Taxi vorbei um dich abzuholen, es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich dir einen Panzer kaufe. Wir könnten den panzergeschützten BMW aufrüsten," schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

"Kein Panzer, Edward." Ich widerstand noch immer diesem Vorschlag. Es war so ziemlich der einzige seiner Vorschläge, den ich nicht befolgen wollte.

"Du hast mich Edward genannt." Er klang überrascht. Ich wette, die Zwillinge waren auch überrascht.

"Hm-hm. Ist das nicht dein Name?"

"Ja, aber es geht nicht um Sex."

"Es geht alles um Sex. Der Name Edward Cullen ist ein Synonym für Sex."

"Hm. Trotzdem, ich denke, ich könnte die Sexnamen vielleicht vermissen, wenn du mich nur Edward nennst, abgesehen von der Hitze der Leidenschaft natürlich."

"Nun, vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss finden."

Ich beschloss, meinen Ehemann Sexward zu nennen. Und manchmal Edward. Ich fand, das war ein guter Kompromiss.

"Kompromiss ist gut. In einer kompromittierenden Position zu sein, ist besser. Klopf einfach zum Mittag an die Hintertür. Ich werde auf dich warten," sagte er.

Ich schaute das Hochzeitsvideo zu Ende. Sie waren alle da – die Cullen Familie Sex und Charlie. Sie waren alle so glücklich. Edward und ich waren glücklich. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mich daran erinnern.

Dann schaute ich das Sexvideo nochmal. Jetzt, wo ich meinen Mann besser kannte, war ich noch faszinierter von dem Video. Er hatte Talente, die er mir bis jetzt noch gar nicht gezeigt hatte. Positionen, die wir noch nicht probiert hatten. Er hielt sich mir gegenüber zurück.

Ich schaute durch meine Schubladen mit der sexy Unterwäsche. Ich hatte viel davon, aber ich wollte etwas anderes. Etwas besonderes.

Ich ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank und schaute durch meine Sachen. Am Ende der der Kleiderstange fand ich einen weißen Kleidersack. Es war mein weißes Hochzeitskleid. Das könnte für ein anderes Mal helfen, wenn ich im Rollenspiel eine Jungfrau spielen würde, aber ich brauchte etwas piratenähnliches. Etwas Piratenweib-ähnliches.

Ich ging hoch auf den Dachboden. Ich erwartete, dass er dachbodenähnlich wäre. War er nicht. Er war ziemlich nett. Da standen Kisten. Und Couchen. Ich verbrachte ein bisschen Zeit damit, den Dachboden aufzuräumen. Damit wir hier Sex haben konnten.

Ich fand Bilder aus meiner Kindheit und Schulzeit. Es gab Bilder von Charlie. Und Bilder von einer Frau, von der ich annahm, dass sie meine Mutter war.

Und dann fand ich Bilder von Edward. Als Baby. Nackt. Mit einem winzig kleinen Captain. Er war so niedlich. Der Captain war so niedlich. Der Captain war nicht mehr niedlich. Der Captain war ausgewachsen und verlangte Respekt. Ich hatte vor, ihm den zu geben. Wiederholt.

Und dann fand ich eine Kiste mit Kostümen.

Manche waren von Edward. Manche waren von mir. Böse Krankenschwester… Jeannie aus der Flasche… sexy französisches Hausmädchen… Cowgirl… Prinzessin Leia. Das waren meine Kostüme. Nicht Edwards. Nur um das klarzustellen. Aber nicht ganz das, wonach ich suchte.

Schließlich fand ich es – ein Piratenweibkostüm. Oder jedenfalls die Hälfte von einem. Okay, vielleicht nicht die Hälfte. Da waren schenkelhohe Stiefel. Und ein Hut. Und ein breiter schwarzer Gürtel mit einer Degenscheide.

Ich nahm sie mit runter und zog sie an. Und nichts anderes. Und dann zog ich meinen Trenchcoat an.

* * *

Der Taxifahrer hatte die Heizung zu hoch gestellt. Es war heiß.

Ich richtete die Waffe, die an meiner Hüfte unter meinem Trenchcoat verborgen war. Ich wollte lieber die Waffe unter Sexwards Gürtellinie richten.

Ich habe vielleicht meinen Trenchcoat ein bisschen geöffnet. Nur um mich abzukühlen. Als ich an Sexwards verborgene Waffe dachte.

Der Taxifahrer hat mich vielleicht durch den Rückspiegel angesehen.

* * *

Die beiden Rettungssanitäter brachten mich zum Büro meines Ehemannes. Es ging mir gut. Sie schienen zu wissen, wo ich hinwollte sobald sie den Trenchcoat sahen.

Dann fuhren sie den Taxifahrer ins Krankenhaus. Er hatte einen langen Schnitt über seinem Auge. Er würde es schaffen.

Das Taxi war um einen Baum gewickelt. Es würde es nicht schaffen.

* * *

Ich klopfte an die Hintertür und Sexward öffnete sie sofort und führte mich in sein Büro, verschloss die Tür nach draußen als er mir den neuen Stuhl zeigte.

Er war schwarz. Ich mochte schwarz. Es war die Farbe der meisten engen Boxershorts von Sexward. Es war die Farbe der Klappe über dem Auge eines Piraten. Manche Piraten können verdammt viel mit nur einem Auge machen.

Sexward trug enge Boxershorts unter seinen Anzughosen. Es war das Erste, wo ich hinsah. Manchmal muss ein Mädchen gucken. Es war so ziemlich immer das Erste, wo ich hinsah, wenn ich Sexward sah.

"Du trägst Boxershorts. Ich dachte, du gehst unten ohne," kommentierte ich. Irgendetwas was im Gange. Es lag nicht in meiner Hand. Und dann war etwas Großes im Gange. Und das sollte in meiner Hand liegen.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde sie ausziehen bevor ich nach Hause komme. So dass wir uns gleich an die zweihundert römischen Zahlen machen können."

Er war schlauer als ich dachte. Er war ein würdiger Gegner. Und, er hatte eine große Waffe.

"Wo hast du sie her?"

"Nun, du erinnerst dich nicht daran, aber eine Bande von umherstreunenden Unterwäschezigeunern mit Schmetterlingstattoos auf ihren Ärschen haben meine Alten verbrannt. Das war bevor die genetisch gezeugten Motten Löcher in den Schritt meiner Neuen gefressen haben, also habe ich immer ein paar Reserven in meinem Auto. Nur für den Fall eines natürlichen oder unnatürlichen Disasters. Forks scheint ein Mekka für seltsame Aktivitäten zu sein, wenn es um meine Unterwäsche geht."

"Verwirrend." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf mit einem tief verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich tippte mit einem Finger an meine Wange um meine Verwirrung zu zeigen.

_Umherstreunende Unterwäschezigeuner mit Schmetterlingstattoos?_ Verdammt, ich war gut.

Ich konnte immer noch damit arbeiten. Obwohl Sexward nicht unten ohne ging. Ein Mädchen musste flexibel sein. Besonders, wenn sie Sex mit Edward Cullen hat.

Ich half Sexward dabei, den Captain aus dem Bunker zu lassen. Er war glücklich, freigelassen zu werden. Er schaute mich an mit seinem einen Auge. Er hat mir vielleicht zugezwinkert. Selbst der verdammte Captain hatte eine Anleitung?

"Ahoi, Captain!" sagte ich als ich meinen Trenchcoat auf den Boden fallen ließ. Und meine Knie auf den Boden.

Ich fand, es war nett, dass der Captain mir salutierte. Er tätschelte sogar meinen gesunden Arm. Ich dankte dem Captain überschwänglich mit meinen Lippen.

Und dann zog mich Sexward hoch und auf den Stuhl. "Komm' her, meine dralle Schönheit. Du hast vielleicht nicht deinen Papagei mitgebracht, aber dafür deine spektakulären Dublonen."

Er fasste meine Dublonen an. Sexward mochte meines Dublonen sehr. Ich war überrascht, dass sie nicht ganz oben auf seiner Liste standen.

Wir tauften den Stuhl. Ich benutzte meine Waffe nicht. Aber ich war sehr flexibel. Sexward benutzte seine Waffe. Sexward war sehr versiert im Gebrauch seiner Waffe.

Sexward hat vielleicht geflüstert, "Land in Sicht!" während ich schrie, "Oh, Edward, oh, oh, harder baby, faster, deeper, oh. Iaaaaggggoooooo!"

Ich hatte mich für eine Cartoonfigur entschieden. Ich dachte, das entschädigte dafür, dass ich keinen Papagei mitgebracht hatte.

* * *

Seinem Wort treu kam Sexward ohne was drunter und stand in unserer Küchentür. Ich schaute auf das unbedeckte Fenster der Küchentür. Ich schaute auf den Captain, der mit seinem einen Auge aus Sexwards geöffneter Hose herausschaute. Der Captain, nun die Waffe genannt, war scharf und geladen. Und zielte direkt auf mich.

Ich kickte mein Höschen weg als Sexward mich hochhob und mich mit seiner Waffe an der Küchentür aufspießte.

Das war ein guter Plan. Jeder, der durch das Fenster sehen würde, würde nur meinen Kopf hoch und runter wackeln sehen und nicht meine Möpse. Wobei das Wackeln mich mich wie eine Cartoonfigur fühlen ließ. Hoch und runter. Wackelnd. Hüpfend und wackelnd. Hüpfend. Hoch und runter. Härter und fester hüpfend.

Sexward hat vielleicht geflüstert, "Achtung, Granate!" während ich schrie, "Oh, Edward, oh, baby, oh Captain, oh, oh, oh, Tiiiiiiigggggggerrrrrrr!"

Sexward entlud seine Waffe sicher in einem geschlossenen Raum. Die Detonation fand sofort statt und war gewaltig. Bei der Explosion wurden keine Tiere verletzt. Besonders nicht Tigger. Er war nur eine animierende Figur.

* * *

"Sexward, mein Hochzeitskleid. Es fehlt." Ich war verwirrt. Es war heute morgen noch da. Ich war diesmal wirklich verwirrt. Ich legte nicht einmal einen Finger an meine Wange.

Ich schaute noch einmal in den Kleiderschrank.

"Wo?"

"Mein Kleiderschrank."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja, es war heute morgen hier."

"Sexward? Ist das mein neuer Name?" Er wechselte das Thema.

"Ja, das ist ein guter Kompromiss, meinst du nicht?"

"Das ist ein guter Kompromiss. Ein bisschen Sex, ein bisschen Edward. Ich denke, den sollten wir behalten." Sexward zog sein Hemd aus. Ich musste auf seine Brust schauen. Ich zog es in Erwägung, ihr einen Namen zu geben. Etwas flauschiges und weiches. Vielleicht den Namen einer Cartoonfigur.

"Hm," seufzte ich als er seine Hose öffnete.

"Du hast was fallengelassen," sagte er.

"Habe ich? Wo?"

"Auf den Boden. Du musst dich umdrehen um es zu sehen."

"Wo?"

"Du musst dich vorbeugen um es zu sehen. Rechts. Nein, ein bisschen weiter links... nein."

"Vielleicht ist es mein Ehering," sagte ich als ich mich vorbeugte.

"Oh, ich glaube, ich habe mich geirrt."

Verdammt, er war gut. Er nutzte meine eigenen Tricks gegen mich. Er war definitiv ein würdiger Gegner. Ich brauchte eine Waffe. Ich beschloss, meinen Arsch als Waffe zu verwenden.

"Das Hochzeitskleid?" fragte ich, beugte mich wieder hervor und drehte mich, so dass er meinen fantastischen Arsch sehen konnte. "Wie ist es aus meinem Kleiderschrank verschwunden?"

Mein Plan funktionierte. Edward kam herüber zum Kleiderschrank. Jetzt musste ich ihn dazu bekommen, seinen Mund auf zu machen.

"Das Wurmloch. Auf dem Dachboden. Es führt in ein Paralleluniversum, wo es einen Edward und eine Bella gibt, die keinen Sex haben. Sie brauchen das Hochzeitskleid, damit sie heiraten können," erklärte er als seine Hände sich um meine Taille schlängelten.

"Sie haben keinen Sex?" sagte ich während ich mich wieder hinstellte. "Gibt es ein Problem mit Edwards Waffe? Ist sie defekt?"

"Er ist tot von der Hüfte abwärts."

Ich dreht mich um und fuhr mit meinen Händen Sexwards weichen Pelz hinab. Wie ein Löwe. Ich zog in Erwägung, ihn 'Simba' zu nennen.

"Aber nicht von der Hüfte aufwärts?"

"Da ist er auch tot."

"Also heiratet diese Bella einen toten Mann? Kein Wunder, dass sie keinen Sex haben."

Ich war durcheinander. Vielleicht war das ein Teil des Plans. Dummes Paralleluniversum.

"Sie werden Sex haben nachdem sie verheiratet sind," erklärte er.

"Und dann wird er zum Leben erweckt?"

"Nun, tote Männer können nicht reden, aber ich weiß zufällig, dass er während ihrer Flitterwochen zum Leben erweckt wird und danach macht er sie zu dem, was er ist.

"Sie wird auch tot sein? Er wird sie mit Sex töten?" Vielleicht war dieses Universum doch nicht so anders als unseres.

"Willst du Sex haben? Jetzt? Im Kleiderschrank?" fragte er.

"Wirst du mich umbringen? Mit Sex? So wie Paralleluniversum Edward?"

"Nein. Ich habe sehr schwer vor, dich zum Leben zu erwecken." Er drehte mich wieder zurück.

Moment. Sexward hatte etwas vor. Er hatte einen Plan. Oh, richtig! Mein Hochzeitskleid. Er hatte mich mit Gerede über tote Männer, die Sex haben, abgelenkt. Sein Plan war böse. Aber faszinierend.

Es war schwer, nachzudenken wenn seine Hände sich über meinen Bauch in Richtung meiner Möpse nach oben schoben. Das war wahrscheinlich Teil seines Plans.

"Gibt es da etwas, das du mir vorher sagen möchtest?" fragte ich als er meine Möpse drückte.

"Du hast spektakuläre Dublonen und einen fantastischen Arsch."

"Noch etwas anderes?"

"Du riechst gut." Seine perfekten Lippen waren an meinem Hals. Sein Mund war offen. Er saugte an meinem Nacken.

Da war irgendwas, von dem ich wollte, dass er es mir sagte. Ich wollte, dass er seinen Mund aufmachte. Was war das jetzt noch mal?

Edward versuchte einen neuen Trick.

"Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, oder?" flüsterte er an mein Ohr.

Er legte eine Hand vorn an meine Hüfte. Er hatte etwas Großes vor. Und es drückte an meinen Arsch. Es war gut, dass wir einen großen Kleiderschrank hatten. So hatten wir Platz.

"Ich werde dir helfen, im Schrank nach deinem Hochzeitskleid zu suchen. Aber wir müssen auf unsere Hände und Knie runtergehen."

Das taten wir.

Edward suchte direkt hinter mir.

Der Captain fing an zu suchen. Der Captain fand, wonach er suchte.

Ich vergaß komplett, wonach ich suchte.

* * *

Edward shampoonierte mein Haar während ich mich in der Wanne zurücklehnte.

Manchmal gehen meine Pläne nicht schief. Dieser hier nicht. Er war nackt. Er hatte keine Boxershorts oder Pyjamahosen an.

"Bella," sagte er als er seine Finger durch den Schaum, der meinen Rücken hinablief, gleiten ließ.

"Hm?" antwortete ich.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Wenn ich Sex mit dir habe, fühle ich mich dir sehr nah," sagte er und legte seinen orgasmischen Kiefer auf seiner Hand ab während sein Ellbogen auf der Seite der Wanne lag.

"Du bist mir sehr nah. Sehr, sehr nah. Du könntest nicht näher kommen."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich geheiratet habe."

"Ich bin auch froh, dass du das getan hast." Ich fand, es war Zeit, eine Frage zu stellen. Ich hatte schon eine Weile keine mehr gestellt. "Warum ist das Badezimmer eine sexfreie Zone?"

"Weil der Rest des Hauses es nicht ist. Wir brauchen einen Ort, wo wir nur reden und uns kennen lernen können."

"Ich mag es, mit dir im Badezimmer zu reden," sagte ich. Ich hätte auch gern Sex mit ihm im Badezimmer. Wenn es nicht sexfrei wäre.

"Ich auch. Es ist sehr entspannt."

"Mmm," sagte ich als ich mich an seine Hand entspannte.

"Ich habe gern Sex mit dir," sagte er.

"Das kann ich mir denken."

"Ich bade dich gern und kümmere mich gern um dich."

"Das mag ich auch."

"Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

"Danke, Edward."

"Du hast mich wieder Edward genannt. Ich dachte, ich wäre Sexward."

"Nun, das Badezimmer ist eine sexfreie Zone."

Er spülte das Shampoo aus meinem Haar.

"Edward?" fragte ich. Ich dachte, ich werfe noch eine Frage ein.

"Ja."

"Haben wir über Kinder geredet? Geld? All den ganzen wichtigen Kram nach Sex?"

"Yup."

"Und?"

"Wir wollen Kinder. Wir haben ein Budget, das wir beide zusammentun. Und wir haben über Sex geredet. Viel. Aber wir haben es noch öfter getan."

Irgendwie überraschte mich das nicht.

"Die Kindersache? Was haben wir entschieden? Nur, dass ich es weiß."

"In ein paar Jahren. Wir dachten drei."

"Was machen wir gern zusammen?"

"Wir spielen gern Brettspiele und haben dann Sex. Machen Musik und haben dann Sex. Gehen ins Kino und kommen dann nach Hause und haben Sex. Sport gemischt mit Sex. Kochen bevor, während und nach dem Sex."

Irgendwie war ich nicht überrascht. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass er nicht übertrieb.

"Edward, was war dein liebstes Date, das wir hatten?"

"Hm. Vermutlich als ich mit dir im Planetarium war und wir uns die Sterne angesehen haben."

"Wirklich?"

"Hm-hm."

"Und dann...? Sex?"

"Wir blieben die ganze Nacht wach und haben geredet und draußen die Sterne angesehen."

Ich habe deshalb vielleicht ein bisschen geweint.

"Edward?" fragte ich.

"Hm-hm."

"Dieser Paralleluniversum Edward, denkst du, er liebt seine Bella auch?"

"Jeder Edward liebt seine Bella. In jedem Paralleluniversum."

* * *

Ich versuchte, mein Hochzeitskleid noch einmal zu erwähnen, aber ich wurde abgelenkt von dem, was Sexward mir zeigte. Er war nicht von der Hüfte abwärts tot. Er war definitiv lebendig. Der Captain stand stramm. Aber er sah eher aus wie Long John Silver als Jack Sparrow.

"Alle Mann an Deck," sagte ich als ich nach seiner Waffe griff.

Sexward hatte andere Vorstellungen. Er schubste mich zurück aufs Bett.

"Bella," sagte Sexward von zwischen meinen Beinen.

"Mmmmmm," stöhnte ich als seine Zunge anfing zu zaubern.

"Wie wäre es mir einem Supertransporter?" sagte er als er zum Luftholen hochkam, "statt eines BMWs?"

"Bitte, hör' nicht auf," sagte ich, griff nach seinem Sexhaar und zog.

Sein Zauberstab von einer Zunge zauberte weiter.

"Bella?" fragte er als er seinen großen Zauberstab hoch holte, um seinen Kleinen zu ersetzen. "Supertransporter?"

Sein großer Zauberstab zauberte viel. Es gab Funken. Und Feuerwerk.

"Ja. Oh ja, ja. Oh, Edward, oh, oh, Edward oh, Edward oh. Edward-ooooh! Simmbbbaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sexward und sein Zauberstab ließen mich mein Hochzeitskleid vergessen. Einfach so. Poof! Zauberei. 


	7. Lord Invader

**A/N: Da es in diesem Kapitel viele Wortspiele gibt, die so ohne Weiteres nicht so einfach ins Deutsche zu übersetzen sind - hier einige Erklärungen vorab.**

**Invade wäre in diesem Fall wohl zu übersetzen mit eindringen oder überfallen, da aber im Deutschen Darth Vader auch Darth Vader blieb, ließ ich auch hier den Namen. Nur für den Kontext ist es ganz gut zu wissen, warum der Name etwas abgeändert wurde.**

**Emphysem - ähnlich wie schon opponierbar, kein geläufiges Wort. Stellt euch die Atemtechnik von Darth Vader vor, dann ist klar, was gemeint ist.**

**The force - im deutschen Star Wars hieß es zwar "die Macht", aber das passt hier nicht so ganz, daher habe ich es mit Kraft übersetzt. Ich bin bei sowas auch pingelig, aber mit Macht hätte es im Zusammenhang nicht gepasst.**

**So.. und nun viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen :)

* * *

****Kapitel Sieben: Lord Invader**

Darth Vaders böser – trotzdem irgendwie doch nicht mit ihm verwandter – Zwilling, Darth Invader, jagte mich über den Dachboden in seinem schwarzen Umhang und Helm. Sein Lichtschwert war gezückt und wackelte vorn durch seinen Umhang hoch und runter während er rannte. Ich sprang von der Couch auf irgendwelche Gummikisten und zitterte.

"Nein, Lord Invader," sagte ich, "Bitte nicht. Nimm' mich nicht gefangen und mach' mich zu deiner Sexsklavin."

"Es gibt kein Entrinnen, Prinzessin Hin-Leia-gen. Ich bin _nicht_ dein Vater, aber ich werde dein Meister sein," sagte er mit tiefer, grollender Stimme.

Darth Invader fing mich und riss mir mein Prinzessin Hin-Leia-gen Kostüm herunter. Was nicht schwierig war, da es nur durch Klettverschlüsse zusammengehalten wurde. Und ich wehrte mich nicht.

"Hilf mir, Wobi Gan. Hilf mir. Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung," schrie ich als Darth mich nackt über seine Schulter rief.

"Wobi Gan kann dir jetzt nicht helfen," sagte Darth böse als er mich runter auf die Couch drückte, mit schwerer, heiserer Stimme atmete und ein nacktes Knie zwischen meine Beine schob. "Es gibt kein Entrinnen vor meinem Emphysem."

Darth riss seinen Helm herunter, so dass ich seine grünen Dachbodenaugen sehen konnte. Dann schob er seinen Umhang zur Seite, so dass ich besser sehen konnte wie sein Lichtschwert auf mich zeigte.

"Oh Darth! Dein Lichtschwert." Ich legte meine Hand bewundernd darum. Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen daran geleckt.

"Du wirst die Macht der dunklen Seite kennen lernen. Ich werde die Waffe eines Jedi-Ritters benutzen."

"Oh, Darth, oh, baby. Ja, benutze deine Waffe."

"Ich muss den Eintrittswinkel berechnen. Ich werde die Kraft benutzen."

Darth legte seine Hände auf meine Knie und öffnete meine Beine. Er benutzte etwas Kraft.

"Oh, ja, bitte benutz' etwas Kraft. Und einen guten Winkel," sagte ich als ich meine Hüften hob.

"Jetzt wirst du lernen, wie es ist von einem wirklichen Krieger überfallen zu werden."

Er stieß sein Lichtschwert in mich als ich stöhnte, "Du bist ein sehr, sehr böser Krieger, Lord Invader."

"Die Kraft ist stark in dir," hauchte Darth heiser in mein Ohr als seine Hüften anfingen sich zu bewegen.

"Ja, Darth. Stärker in mir, Darth. Härter in mir," stöhnte ich und griff nach Lord Invaders Arsch.

Darth benutzte etwas mehr Kraft. Darth wusste wirklich mit seinem Lichtschwert umzugehen. Wobi Gan hatte ihn gut unterrichtet.

"Oh, Darth, oh, Edward, oh Meister, oh, Lord, oh, Mulligatawnyyyyyyyyy!"

Darth hatte vorgeschlagen, dass ich heute die Namen von Suppen schreie. Nur um es aufzupeppen. Ich dachte, es war nur angemessen, Mulligatawny zu nehmen, da sie bekannt dafür war, dick, scharf und fleischig zu sein.

Es war eine gute Art, den Tag im Cullen-Haushalt zu beginnen. Aber ich war traurig als Lord Invader und sein dickes, scharfes und fleischiges Lichtschwert zur Arbeit mussten.

* * *

Ich hatte Einfluss auf den guten Doctor Cullen, auch bekannt als Sexward, auch bekannt als Lord Invader, auch bekannt als Edward, auch bekannt als mein Ehemann. Er hatte schon seit einer Weile Körperteile nicht mehr bei ihren anatomisch korrekten Namen genannt. Ich fragte mich, ob er sie auf der Arbeit bei ihren anatomisch korrekten Namen nannte.

Ich würde das herausfinden. Heute. Und es würde ein guter Tag werden. Und nicht nur, weil ich von einem bösen Lord mit grünen Augen und perfekt schmolligen Lippen überfallen worden war. Ich würde nicht nur die Fäden in meinem Kopf im Büro meines Ehemannes herausbekommen, ich würde einen neuen Gips bekommen, den ich zum Baden abnehmen konnte. Und das bedeutete, ich konnte Lord Invader mit in die Wanne zu mir bekommen.

Ich rieb gedanklich meine Hände zusammen. Und fügte dann etwas gedankliches Wasser hinzu. Ich machte eine gedankliche Notiz, etwas gedankliche Seife zu kaufen.

Am Vormittag, fuhr mich Mama Sex, auch bekannt als Esme, zu Edwards Büro. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eins der wenigen Male war, wo ich ihn hier besuchte und keinen Trenchcoat trug. Sie blieb draußen im Wartebereich. Sie war höflich. Und sie hatte unsere Unterwäsche auf dem Weihnachtsbaum gesehen und das Schlachtschiff ihres Sohns in meinem Hafen. Sie hatte vermutlich Sorgen, dass sie das wieder sehen würde, wenn sie mit mir in sein Büro käme.

"Mrs. Cullen?" rief ein Paar schmolliger Lippen. Nicht die schmolligen Lippen meines Ehemannes. Diese hatten Lipgloss. "Wie geht es uns heute morgen?" sagten sie, im Plural.

Ich war nicht sicher, ob sie meine eigenen schmolligen Lippen ansprachen oder meine spektakulären Möpse. "Uns geht's spektakulär," sagte ich. Und sprach sowohl für meine Möpse als auch für meine Lippen. Im Plural.

Die lipglossigen, schmolligen Lippen, deren Namensschild 'Tanya' sagte, brachten mich in das Büro meines Ehemannes. Als wenn ich nicht wüsste, wo sein Büro war. Hallo? Ich hatte einen Tag vorher Piratensex in seinem Stuhl gehabt, mit einer Degenscheide und einem Hut. Der Sex war mit dem Piraten gewesen, nicht mit der Degenscheide und dem Hut. Nur um das klarzustellen.

Ich sah sie vor mir herumstolzieren. Sie war hübsch, aber mit blonden Haaren. Möpse. Arsch. Beine. Das komplette Programm. Ich entschied, ich würde sie vielleicht umbringen müssen, wenn sie ihr Programm in der Nähe meines Mannes aufführen würde.

Sie führte mich in sein Büro und sagte, "Der Doktor wird gleich bei Ihnen sein, Mrs. Cullen. Wir werden nur ein paar Minuten warten müssen." Ihre blauen Augen schauten auf meine Möpse. Das reichte. Genau hier. Ich würde sie umbringen müssen. Und nicht nur, weil sie meine Möpse im Plural angesprochen hatte anstatt meines Gesichts im Singular.

"Meine Möpse sind sehr geduldig," sagte ich als Antwort. Sie schaute verwirrt. Wenn sie verwirrt schaute, hatte sie eine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen auf ihrer Stirn. Ich nicht.

Ihr Arsch ging aus der Tür. Er war ein bisschen wabbelig. Meiner nicht.

Ihre Schwesternuniform war langweilig. Meine war böse. Spiel. Satz. Sieg. Ich plante, den Jolly Roger meines Mannes zu heben um meinen Triumph zu feiern. Wenn sie auch nur in die Nähe seines Jolly Rogers kommen würde, würde sie eine Klappe über einem Auge tragen. Nachdem ich sie umgebracht hatte.

"Lassen Sie uns mal einen Blick auf die Birne werfen, Mrs. Cullen," sagte Edward als er ins Büro kam und sich ganz ärztlich anhörte und aussah. Das ließ mich ihn fragen wollen, ob er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen und husten würde. Während ich sein Lichtschwert befühlte.

"Haben Sie nicht heute morgen einen guten Blick darauf bekommen als Sie mich überfallen haben, Doktor Cullen?"

"Ich habe heute morgen nicht auf deinen Kopf geschaut. Ich war in deinen Augen verloren."

"Ich denke nicht, dass du meine Augen überhaupt gesehen hast," antwortete ich.

Edward lenkte mich ab während er meine Fäden zog. Indem er mit mir sprach. Es gab bessere Wege um mich abzulenken. Wie er bereits wusste.

"Nun, ich hatte vielleicht etwas Schwierigkeiten, meine Augen von deinen Zimtschnecken zu wenden. Die über deinen Ohren."

"Klassische Prinzessin Hin-Leia-gen," sagte ich. "Einfach nicht komplett ohne die Zimtschnecken." Ich legte meine Hand auf eine von Edwards Zimtschnecken während er meine Fäden zog.

"Ich denke nicht, dass die echte – und mit echt meine ich den Film – Prinzessin Leia echte Zimtschnecken hatte."

"Multitasking," sagte ich. "Sex und Frühstück gleichzeitig. Verstehst du, warum du froh bist, mich geheiratet zu haben?"

"Du sagt also, dass ich dich wegen deinen Schnecken geheiratet habe?"

"Ich habe fantastische Schnecken."

"Das hast du. Aber ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich dich liebe." Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du hast ein bisschen Schmiere in deinem Haar," sagte er als er seine Pinzette und Schere auf ein silbernes Tablett legte. "Zusätzlich zu etwas Zimt. Ich kann dir heute Abend helfen, es auszuwaschen."

Der Gedanke an Schmiere ließ mich ein bisschen schwindelig werden. Deshalb hatte er natürlich nicht das Wort 'Blut' gesagt. Mir wurde schwindeliger nur von dem Gedanken an das Wort 'Blut'. Ich wollte mich gedanklich gegen den Kopf treten, dafür dass ich das Wort 'Blut überhaupt gedacht hatte. Aber mir war zu schwindelig.

"Bella," sagte Edward, hielt mein Gesicht und schaute mit seinen besorgten grünen Büroaugen in meine Augen. "Willst du heute Abend Sex mit mir haben? Auf dem Dachboden?"

Das war ein guter Trick. Er ließ mich aufhören an Blut zu denken. Und schwindelig zu sein.

"Wirst du mich mit deinem Lichtschwert überfallen?" fragte ich.

"Darauf kannst du wetten. Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich mit meinem Lichtschwert überfallen will."

Er stand wieder auf, aber war immer noch sehr nah und ich habe vielleicht meine Hand auf sein Lichtschwert gelegt. Es war ganz verhüllt von Boxershorts unter seiner Anzughose. Dumme Boxershorts. Dumme Anzughose.

"So, ich verschreibe zwei CCs Sex mit deinem Ehemann. Und römische Zahlen Anabolika. Aber nicht jetzt." Er nahm meine Hand von seinem Lichtschwert. "Heute Abend."

"Zwei CCs? Das wären dann also vierhundert? Du wirst wohl ein Rezept für dich selbst brauchen, Doktor Cullen."

"Mein Lichtschwert braucht kein Rezept. Es braucht nur dich."

"Warum können wir nicht jetzt anfangen?"

Er schnitt meinen Gips mit einer gigantischen Baumschere auf, die die Größe von drei gigantischen Baumscheren hatte. Sehr, sehr gigantische gigantische Baumscheren. Die schnitten. Bäume. Und Gipse. Und wahrscheinlich Arme. Mit wurde wieder ein bisschen schwindelig.

Er sah mir wieder in die Augen. "Willst du mein Lichtschwert umhüllen?" fragte er als er den Gips wegzog.

"Bis zum Anschlag," antwortete ich und fühlte mich weniger schwindelig.

"Wir können jetzt keinen Sex haben," sagte er und legte eine austauschbare Schiene an meinen Arm. "Ich habe einen Patient, der nebenan auf mich wartet. Er könnte vielleicht etwas misstrauisch werden, wenn du 'Pilzsahnesuppe' mit heiserer Stimme schreist. Die Wände sind sehr dünn."

"Oh. Hat mich gestern irgendjemand den Namen eines Papageien schreien gehört?"

"Nein, wir hatten gestern Mittag geschlossen. Ich versuche, diskret zu sein. Wir waren allein. Und der Stuhl natürlich."

"Natürlich. Den können wir nicht vergessen." Ich schaute rüber zu dem schwarzen Stuhl. Und erinnerte mich daran, wie viel Spaß ich daran hatte, Sexwards Jolly Roger zu heben. Und noch mehr Spaß daran, ihn wieder zu senken.

"Bella, wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Ich werde jetzt zwei sehr gute Rettungssanitäter einschläfern müssen. Sie hatten einen kleinen Ausblick auf deine spektakulären Dublonen als du aus dem Rettungswagen ausstiegst und redeten heute früh in der Krankenhauskantine darüber. Und da wäre auch noch der Taxifahrer."

Birne. Schmiere. Lichtschwert. Dublonen. Ich hoffte, er würde nicht seine Zulassung verlieren, weil er im Büro nicht die anatomisch korrekten Begriffe verwendete. Die Einschläferungen nicht zu vergessen.

"Ups." Schnell. Ich brauchte einen Trick. Einen Plan. Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen und versuchte eine Entschuldigung. "Tut mir leid. Ich hab versucht, sie bedeckt zu halten. Es war warm." Und eine Ablenkung. "Kann ich dein Lichtschwert anschalten bevor ich gehe?"

"Später. Wir sehen uns nach der Arbeit zu Hause."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mir schon vergeben hatte. Ich versuchte eine andere Ablenkung. "Kann ich in deine Zimtschnecken beißen?"

"Heute Abend." Er küsste mich auf die Lippen, dieses Mal mit ein bisschen von seinem kleinen Zauberstab dazu. Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen daran geleckt. Und ich habe vielleicht eine seiner Zimtschnecken durch seine Anzughose gekniffen. Wenn ich schon nicht reinbeißen konnte.

Edward brachte mich zurück in den Wartebereich. Lipglossige, schmollige Lippen fragten, "Sind wir fertig?"

"Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit," sagte ich. "Meine Möpse werden das beenden, wenn er nach Hause kommt."

Ihre Falte sah wieder verwirrt aus. Sie drehte sich weg und ließ ihre blauen Augen über die Zimtschnecken meines Ehemannes wandern als er zurück zum Büro ging.

Ich beschloss, sie umzubringen mochte vielleicht doch kein guter Plan sein. Ich brauchte einen besseren Plan. Einen teuflischeren Plan. Ich würde sie umbringen. Mit meinen Möpsen. Und dann würde ich sie mit Jacob und/oder James verkuppeln. Das wäre ein besserer Plan. Und dann würde ich sie wieder umbringen. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

Nachdem wir – und bei 'wir' meinte ich Esme und mich – das Büro verlassen hatten, wo ich ich keinen Sex mit meinem Ehemann haben konnte, lud Esme mich zum Mittagessen ein. Wir redeten darüber wie Edward als Junge war und wie stolz sie auf ihn war, dass aus ihm so ein toller Mann geworden war. Sie sagte mir, wie glücklich sie war, dass ich Edward glücklich machte und dass ich ein Teil der Familie war.

Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen geweint. Sie hat vielleicht ein bisschen geweint. Es gab viel Armgetätschel. Aber kein Zwinkern. Sie gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich begann zu vermuten, dass Stirnküssen in der Anleitung war.

Nach dem Mittagessen brachte sie mich nach Hause, wo für den Rest des Nachmittags an den Artikeln auf meinem Computer arbeitete. Ich hatte meine Deadlines in einer Datei gespeichert, zusammen mit den Emailadressen, wo ich sie hinschicken sollte, wenn sie fertig waren und ich hatte einiges aufzuholen. Es war einfacher zu tippen mit dem neuen Gips und so vertiefte ich mich sehr in das, was ich tat. Ich hatte kaum Zeit zu planen, wie ich Sex mit meinem Ehemann haben würde, bevor ich seinen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Ich rannte schnell hoch auf den Dachboden und verteilte meine Sachen auf der Treppe während ich lief.

"Sexward?" rief ich als ich auf den Dachboden kam und eilig durch die Kostüme wühlte. Ich hörte ihn durch die Küchentür kommen und seine Schlüssel auf den Küchentresen werfen.

"Nö," rief Sexward hoch zu mir.

Es war Sexward. Ich erkannte seine Samtstimme. Ich wollte ein bisschen daran lecken.

"Doktor SexGod? Doc Sex? Sex? Triple X? X?"

"Nö," sagte er.

"Wer bist du? Bist du ein Pirat?"

"Nö," sagte Sexward. "Bist du auf dem Dachboden?"

"Ja. Du solltest hier hochkommen. Folge der Spur," sagte ich als ich das winzig kleine, enge, schwarze Kleid anzog.

Ich hörte seine Schritte auf der Treppe.

"Der Leopard-BH?" sagte er unten von der Treppe. "Du weißt, dass ich den am liebsten mag. Du hättest mich ihn dir ausziehen lassen sollen."

"Nächstes Mal, versprochen. Wer bist du dann?" fragte ich als ich die kleine passende schwarze Kappe auf meinen Kopf setzte.

"Einen heißen pinkfarbenen Tanga? Du weißt, wie sehr ich nicht zusammengehörende Unterwäsche liebe," sagte er, seine Stimme kam näher und machte einen Kommentar bevor er meine Frage beantwortete. "Das kommt darauf an. Wer bist du?"

"Rate," sagte ich und versuchte, Zeit zu schinden als ich die schwarzen Netzstrümpfe anzog.

"Bist du Prinzessin Hin-Leia-gen?" fragte er.

"Nö. Bist du Lord Invader?" Ich band mir die kleine weiße Schürze um und drehte mich um um ihn an der Dachbodentür zu sehen.

"Nö," sagte Sexward als er auf den Dachboden kam während er sein Hemd und seine Anzughose auszog. "Schaut her, Captain Unten Ohne," sagte er mit einer samtigen Stimme und zeigte mir sein samtiges Lichtschwert.

"Schaut her, La Bella Bon Schnecken," sagte ich zurück.

Ich zeigte ihm mein sexy französisches Zimmermädchenkostüm. Er zeigte mir eine neue Stellung.

Ich schrie die Tagessuppe, die 'Bouillabaisse' war. Er schrie, 'À la carte', 'Au naturel' und 'Viva la französisches Zimmermädchen'.

Es wurde ein großartiger Tag im Cullen Haushalt.

* * *

Charlies Schnurrbart öffnete die Vordertür seines Hauses und hieß uns willkommen. Er hatte angerufen und eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er uns zum Abendessen einlädt während Captain Unten Ohne und ich auf den Gummiboxen auf dem Dachboden beschäftigt waren.

Es gab Pizza und Eis. Charlie und Edward verstanden sich sehr gut. Sie redeten viel über Sport und schauten fern während ich am Küchentisch meine alten Fotoalben ansah.

Es gab Bilder von einem dürren kleinen ich mit Charlie. Und Bilder von einem dürren kleinen ich mit meiner Mutter, von der Charlie mir sagte, dass sie Renee hieß. Es gab Bilder von der Grundschule in Arizona und Bilder von einem dürren kleinen ich von der Highschool. Und dann sah ich das Bild von meinem Universitätsabschluss. Ich war nicht mehr dürr. Meine Möpse und Hüften hatten sich plötzlich entwickelt und ich sah nicht länger wie ein kleines Mädchen aus. Ich sah aus wie eine Frau. Anscheinend war ich ein Spätzünder.

Dann fand ich ein Bild von einem sehr jungen, sehr gut aussehenden Edward Cullen, der eine Forks Highschool Footballuniform trug. Es war ein ausgeschnittenes Foto aus einem Zeitungsartikel und hinter meine anderen Bilder geklemmt.

Ich nahm das Bild und untersuchte es näher. Ich wollte ein bisschen daran lecken.

"Edward?" fragte ich.

"Ja?" Die Zwillinge gingen hoch in die Luft. Ich wollte ein bisschen an ihnen lecken.

"Sind wir auf die gleiche Highschool gegangen?"

"Ja, Süße. Wir waren in der Forks High und die letzten zwei Jahre in derselben Klasse."

"Also kannte ich dich in der Highschool?" Ich musste noch einmal fragen, nur um sicher zu sein.

"Wir kannten uns seit du nach Forks gezogen bist als wir siebzehn waren," antwortete er.

Charlies Schnurrbart pfiff dazwischen. "Du bist auf's College in Arizona gegangen und dann bist du viel herumgereist und vor ungefähr sechs Monaten nach Forks zurückgekommen um dich um mich zu kümmern nachdem ich eine Operation hatte. Und da hast du Edward wieder getroffen."

Das war alles neu für mich. Natürlich war alles neu für mich. Ich war so ziemlich ein leeres Blatt Papier, wenn es um Erinnerungen an die Leute, die ich liebte, ging.

Charlie dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, mir mein altes Zimmer zu zeigen. Um zu sehen, ob es Erinnerungen zurückbrachte. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein leeres Blatt Papier. Bis jetzt half das nichts.

Ich schaute auf die Bilder an den Wänden und durch die Schubladen und fand alte Sachen und Bücher und Andenken von meinem Leben. Immer noch nichts.

Edward öffnete den Kleiderschrank und dort hing ein altes Spartans Football Shirt neben ein paar anderen alten Sachen und Jacken.

Dann bekam Charlie einen Ruf über seinen Polizeifunk. "Ich muss los. Ihr kennt ja den Weg?" fragte er und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Ding! Ding! Ding! Stirnküssen. Auf jeden Fall in der verdammten Anleitung.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Charlie ein guter Vater war. Nur von dem bisschen, was ich von ihm gesehen hatte. Irgendwie verstand ich, warum ich zurückgekommen war um mich nach seiner Operation um ihn zu kümmern.

Charlie ging mit einem Krachen der Vordertür.

"Edward, was für eine Operation?" fragte ich besorgt.

"Nichts Ernstes, Bella. Nur eine Fußoperation. Er konnte eine Weile nicht laufen und er brauchte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Du hast das getan. Und dann bist du geblieben."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich den Grund kannte, warum ich in Forks geblieben war. Und er stand direkt vor mir.

"Waren wir je in der Highschool zusammen?" fragte ich.

"Wir hatten irgendwie andere Freunde. Ich war im Footballteam und du warst bei dieser ganzen Schülerzeitung-Journalismus-Sache. Wir haben nicht viel zusammen gemacht."

"Aber wir kannten uns."

"Ja."

"Mochte ich dich damals? Ich meine, stand ich auf dich?"

"Ja, aber ich habe erst später davon erfahren."

"Mochtest du mich damals?"

"Das erste Mal als ich dich in der Cafeteria sah, hast du mir den Atem genommen."

"Und?"

"Und dann hast du dich in Biologie neben mich gesetzt. Ich sah dich aus der Nähe und ich verknallte mich in dich – doll."

"Du hast mich vor so langer Zeit gemocht?"

"Seit ich das erste mal in diese braunen Augen geschaut habe."

"Wusste ich davon? In Biologie, dass du mich mochtest?"

"Nein, ich habe so getan als würde ich dich nicht mögen. Ich hatte Angst davor wie stark ich auf dich reagierte."

"Oh. Was habe ich gemacht?"

"Du hast dich hinter deinen Haaren versteckt. Und ich wollte sie zurückschieben und dich küssen. Aber ich war wirklich schüchtern und habe es nicht getan. Und danach hast du mich so ziemlich ignoriert."

"Und du hast nie etwas gesagt?"

"Ich habe mir den Mut genommen und dich beim Abschlussball im nächsten Jahr um einen Tanz gebeten. Meine Hände waren schwitzig und es war peinlich und wir wussten nicht, was wir zueinander sagen sollten."

"Oh."

"Nach der Highschool sind wir zu verschiedenen Schulen gegangen. Du bist zurück nach Arizona und ich ging auf die Washington State. Und dann kamst du vor sechs Monaten hierher zurück und wir lernten uns wieder kennen."

"Und?"

"Und du hattest wieder den gleichen Effekt auf mich. Den Wind und das Verknallen. Selbst meine Hände wurden schwitzig."

"Wirklich?" Ich lächelte. "Hast du meine Möpse bemerkt? Die hatte ich nicht in der Highschool."

"Sie waren nicht das Erste, wo ich hingeschaut habe."

"Und mein Arsch?"

"Auch nicht das Erste, wo ich hingeschaut habe."

Ich schaute auf die violette Bettwäsche mit dem Teddybär, der darauf saß. Der Teddybär trug ein winzigkleines Spartans Shirt. Ich schaute Edward an. Edward schaute mich an.

"Willst du sie dir jetzt anschauen?" fragte ich.

Hier war ein perfekt geeignetes Bett. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nie Sex in diesem Bett gehabt hatte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Edward nie Sex in diesem Bett gehabt hatte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich einen Highschooltraum erfüllte. Ich zog das Highschool Shirt aus dem Schrank an und hatte Sex auf meinem Highschoolbett mit dem Highschool Football Star, Edward Cullen.

Los Spartans.

Edward war besonders zärtlich und liebevoll und ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen geweint, weil er so süß war. Es war komplett anderer Sex als mit Lord Invader und der Kraft. Ich nannte ihn Edward und schrie nicht den Namen einer Suppe. Es gab viel Lecken. Nicht nur ein bisschen.

Und ich habe mich vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr in ihn verliebt.

* * *

"Erzähl mir mehr von diesen Paralleluniversum Edward und Bella," verlangte ich als ich mich neben Edward auf die Couch kuschelte, das Feuer im Kamin und die leuchtenden Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum.

"Was willst du wissen?" Er legte sein Buch hin.

"Darüber wie sie sich verliebt haben."

"Sie haben sich verliebt als sie siebzehn waren. Er war tot. Und er wollte sie umbringen, aber nicht mit Sex. Und sein Penis... glitzert."

"Wie bitte?"

"Er wollte sie umbringen."

"Nein, den Teil über den..." Ich hatte Probleme, das Wort 'Penis' zu sagen. Obwohl ich heute morgen an einem geleckt hatte. Und er war zu dem Zeitpunkt hart gewesen.

"Ding. Waffe. Rakete. Captain. Zauberstab. Lichtschwert." Interpretierte Edward für mich für den Fall, dass ich die Bedeutung des Wortes 'Penis' vergessen hatte. Hatte ich nicht. "Er glitzert."

"Wow. Sein Lichtschwert… leuchtet?"

"Yup."

"Das ist eine bessere Geschichte als nackte weibliche Räuber aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert. Oder die Unterwäschezigeuner. Oder die genetisch gezeugten Motten. Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir."

"Danke. Ich hatte die beste Lehrerin," sagte er mit seinen glitzernd grünen Weihnachtsbaumaugen.

Er war gut. Er war so gut, es war schlimm. Und entzündete eine Idee. Eine, die mit Glitzern zu tun hatte.

"Ich bin gleich zurück," sagte ich als ich etwas aus dem Badezimmer holte und dann hoch auf den Dachboden ging.

Er lag lesend auf der Couch als ich in meinem Kostüm zurückkam.

"Wie geht es _uns _heute Abend?" fragte ich und schloss meine Möpse, Lippen und Edward in den medizinischen Plural mit ein.

Er legte das Buch auf den Boden. "Böse Krankenschwester?" fragte er. Die Zwillinge sahen ein bisschen überrascht über mein Outfit aus. Was mich nicht überraschte.

"In Fleisch und Blut."

"Wir haben nicht viele von denen in Forks." Ich war sehr froh, das zu hören, besonders mit Schwester Tanya in seinem Büro. Welche ich vorhatte umzubringen. Zweimal. Einmal mit jeder Brust.

"Sie sind ein sehr, sehr heißer Mann, Mr. Cullen," sagte ich. "Ich muss Ihre Temperatur messen."

"Sie haben nicht vor, ein rektales Thermometer zu benutzen, oder?"

"Es gibt zwei Theorien, mit einer bösen Krankenschwester zu diskutieren, Mr. Cullen. Und keine funktioniert. Ich habe eine orale Untersuchung geplant," sagte ich und gab ihm eine gründliche Untersuchung mit meiner Zunge. Der Patient war sehr kooperativ. Ich dachte darüber nach, ihm einen goldenen Stern zu geben. Auf seine goldene Pistole.

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie keine eindringliche Methode benutzt haben."

"Ich bin hier um sicher zu gehen, dass es Ihnen bei Ihrer Abreise besser geht als bei Ihrer Ankunft. Ich will, dass es Ihnen sehr, sehr gut geht bevor Sie gehen." Ich lehnte mich vor und legte meine Hand auf seine Stirn und gab ihm eine wirklich gute Aussicht auf meine Möpse. "Ihre Temperatur scheint zu steigen."

"Über meine Temperatur weiß ich nicht bescheid, aber etwas steigt ganz sicher."

"Hmm. Sie scheinen ein bisschen in Schweiß auszubrechen. Wir sollten Ihr Hemd ausziehen," diagnostizierte ich als ich ihm aus seinem Hemd half.

"Was ist Ihre Prognose, Schwester? Ist es schlimm?"

"Nicht schlimm. Aber unheilbar. Sie haben die Heißauf-Mehrdavon Krankheit."

"Werden Sie mich behandeln, Schwester...? Entschuldigung, ich habe Ihren Namen nicht mitbekommen."

"Schwester Mehrdavon. Aber Sie können mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen – Gibmir."

"Gibmir? Gibmir Mehrdavon? Heißauf-Mehrdavon?"

"Sie scheinen sich zu wiederholen, Mr. Cullen. Das ist ein sehr ernstes Zeichen. Es gibt eine Therapie, die ich empfehlen würde."

"Woraus besteht die, Schwester Mehrdavon?"

"Sie besteht aus ein bisschen runter reiben, Mr. Cullen. Und dann ein bisschen hoch reiben. Und dann wieder runter. Hoch. Runter. Und so weiter."

"Oh," sagte er. "Ich verstehe. Und sind Sie qualifiziert, dieses Prozedur durchzuführen, Schwester Mehrdavon?"

"Ich nehme meinen Job sehr ernst, Mr. Cullen. Ich bin professionell. Ich bin auf die böse Schwesternschule gegangen und alles. Jetzt kümmern wir uns um die Hosen, sollen wir?"

Edward war unten ohne. Ich mochte Edward unten ohne. Natürlich! Ich hatte all seine Boxershorts zerstört. Zweimal.

Der Captain salutierte mir. "Und wie geht es uns heute Abend?" Ich sprach ihn so an wie all meine Patienten. Im medizinischen Plural.

"Manchmal machst du mir ein bisschen Angst," kommentierte Edward.

"Keine Angst, Mr. Cullen. Das wird kein bisschen wehtun. Und jetzt drehen Sie sich bitte um und husten sie."

Er drehte sich um und hustete. Ich tat ein bisschen glitzernde Handcreme in meine Hand und rieb den Captain ein bisschen runter. Und dann ein bisschen hoch. Und dann wieder runter. Hoch. Runter. Und so weiter. 


	8. Sultan of Seduction

**Kapitel Acht: Sultan der Verführung**

In der Badewanne wusch ich das Glitzern von Edward ab. Ich benutzte echte Seife. Nicht die Gedankliche.

Er wusch meine Haare und ich seine. Es war das beste Bad, an das ich mich je erinnern konnte. Wobei ich mich nicht an so viele erinnern konnte.

"Du denkst, ich bin verrückt, oder?" fragte ich als ich hinter ihm saß und mit Wasser den Schaum aus seinen Haaren spülte.

"Nein, Schatz, du bist nicht verrückt. Du bist nur... du."

"Welches Kostüm magst du am liebsten?"

"Alle, die du anhattest und ich dir ausgezogen habe. Es ist egal, was du anhast, solange du es ausziehst."

"Ich muss dir was beichten," sagte ich.

"Oh oh. Das klingt ernst."

"Ja, es ist sehr ernst."

"Okay. Du kannst es mir sagen."

"Ich bin in deine Augenbrauen verknallt. Ich nenne sie 'Die Zwillinge'. Das ist anders und getrennt davon wie ich in dich persönlich verknallt bin."

"Ich weiß." Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück als ich seine Kopfhaut rieb.

"Habe ich dir das schon mal gesagt?" fragte ich.

"Nein, aber ich erkenne es. Du siehst immer so aus, als würdest du sie gleich lecken."

"Du bist nicht eifersüchtig?"

"Nein. Ich bin bereit, deine Zuneigung zwischen mir und meiner Körperbehaarung zu teilen."

"Also weißt du, dass ich in dein Brusthaar verknallt bin?"

"Simba?"

"Und die Bauchhaare?"

"Der Happy Trail?"

"Ich habe dir von diesen Namen erzählt?"

"Nicht direkt. Du hast sie nur nebenbei erwähnt. Beim Lecken um genau zu sein. Und meine Haare? Du nennst sie 'Das Haar, das nicht zurückgehalten werden darf.'"

_Das Haar, das nicht zurückgehalten werden darf?_ Verdammt, ich war gut. Es beschrieb die Wirbel, die sein Haar in alle Richtungen abstehen ließen, auf den Punkt.

"Ich habe noch eine Beichte," sagte ich. Ich dachte, ich würde sie langsam steigern. Ich hatte bereits das Thema der Eifersucht angesprochen. Das war einer meiner Tricks.

"Oh? Noch mehr Körperhaarnamen?"

"Nein. Ich werde Schwester Tanya umbringen müssen."

"Mit deinen Möpsen?"

"Woher wusstest du das?"

"Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du darüber nachgedacht hast."

"Du kennst mich sehr gut, oder?" fragte ich.

"Durch und durch," sagte er.

Er konnte auf mir spielen wie auf einem Klavier. Mit Variationen in der Melodie... Handstellungen... lange, flinke Finger... rhythmische Bewegungen... hämmernder Bass und... der Name einer Suppe fiel mir ein. Sex fiel mir auch ein. Klar, warum.

"Wolltest du in der Highschool Sex mit mir haben?" fragte ich.

"Ja," sagte er einfach.

"Ich wette, ich wollte auch Sex mit dir haben. Wann hatten wir zum ersten Mal Sex?"

"Seit du nach Forks zurückgekommen bist?"

"Was? Was meinst du mit 'seit ich nach Forks zurückgekommen bin'?"

"Seit du zurückgekommen bist. Oder…?"

"Oder...?"

"Bevor du gegangen bist?"

"Wir hatten Sex bevor ich gegangen bin?" Ich war sprachlos. Ich dachte daran, stattdessen erstaunt oder perplex zu sein, aber ich blieb beim 'S'-Thema mit der Suppe und der Seife.

"Ja. Nach dem Abschlussball."

"Was?"

"Nachdem wir getanzt hatten und ganz schwitzig waren, sind wir raus gegangen um uns abzukühlen. Und dann küsste ich dich sehr unbeholfen und du hast mich sehr unbeholfen zurück geküsst."

"Und dann?"

"Du hast mir erzählt, dass du am nächsten Tag nach Arizona gehen würdest und ich sagte dir, dass ich dich mochte. Du sagtest mir, dass du mich auch mochtest und wir ließen es ein bisschen heiß her gehen und gingen zu mir nach Hause und hoch in mein Zimmer."

"Und?"

"Du hast mein Football-Shirt anprobiert und weiteres Heißhergehen folgte. Wir hatten Sex auf meinem Bett."

"Oh."

"Es war schwitzig und unbeholfen und dauerte ungefähr zwei Minuten."

"Und?"

"Und wir wussten nicht wirklich, was wir uns danach sagen sollten, also habe ich dich nach Hause gebracht und dich geküsst und wir haben beide ein bisschen geweint, weil du gehen würdest und das war's."

"Geweint?" Es war nicht schwer zu glauben, dass ich geweint hatte. Ich schien das oft zu tun. Aber ich hatte Edward nie weinen gesehen. Natürlich kannte ich ihn erst seit einer Woche.

"Yup."

"War das mein erstes Mal?" fragte ich.

"Dass du geweint hast?" fragte er. Wenn ich meine Schiene dran gehabt hätte, hätte ich ihn damit gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Obwohl er bereits nackt war.

"Nein. Sex zu haben."

"Ja, dein erstes Mal," sagte er.

"War es dein erstes Mal?"

"Es war auch mein erstes Mal. Sex zu haben. Nicht zu weinen."

Edward Cullen war mein Erster. Und mein Letzter. Und wahrscheinlich mein Bester. Das ließ mich auch ein bisschen weinen wollen.

"Wir blieben danach nicht in Kontakt?" fragte ich.

"Zuerst haben wir hin und her gemailt, weil wir kein Kondom benutzt hatten und wir sicher gehen mussten, dass du nicht schwanger warst. Und dann hatten wir sehr viel mit der Schule zu tun und haben uns aus den Augen verloren."

"Und das zweite Mal? Nachdem ich hierher zurückgekommen bin? War es auf der Rückbank im Lexus?"

"Nein. Es war in meinem alten Apartment. In meinem Bett."

"Habe ich ein Kostüm getragen?"

"Nein, du hattest dunkelblaue Jeans mit einem kleinen Riss an einem Knie an und eine grüne Bluse mit zwei Taschen und fünf braunen Knöpfen. Und einen blauen Tanga. Und einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH mit einer kleinen schwarzen Satinschleife vorn dran. Und du hattest ein bisschen Lipgloss dran, das irgendwie minzig schmeckte und dein Haar hat wie Erdbeeren geduftet. Es war offen und wellig und du hattest braune Ledersandalen und grünlackierte Fußnägel. Und ich versank in deinen warmen braunen Augen. Das ist eine meiner besten Erinnerungen."

Ich habe vielleicht wieder ein bisschen geweint, dass er sich an so viele Kleinigkeiten erinnert hatte. Ich fühlte mich innerlich ganz warm und aufgeweicht. Wie ein Schwamm. Ich setzte noch einen gedanklichen Schwamm zu der gedanklichen Seife auf meine gedankliche Notiz. In roter gedanklicher Farbe. So dass ich es nicht vergessen würde, wenn ich das nächste Mal im gedanklichen Geschäft war.

"Ich habe mich einmal in der Highschool in dich verliebt und dann noch einmal als ich zurück nach Forks kam. Und dann noch einmal vor ein paar Tagen. Ich denke, ich muss dich wirklich, wirklich lieben," sagte ich.

"Ich denke, wir lieben uns wirklich, wirklich beide," sagte er als er meine Arme um seine Taille legte.

* * *

"Können wir nur kuscheln? Ohne Kostüme oder Rollenspielchen? Nur du nackt an mir?" fragte er.

Ich kuschelte mich in unserem Bett an ihn. Er glitzerte immer noch ein bisschen. Ich leckte es ab und kuschelte noch ein bisschen mehr.

"Du magst die Kostüme und Rollenspielchen nicht?" fragte ich.

"Sie machen Spaß, aber manchmal habe ich einfach gerne nur Sex mit dem Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebt habe."

"Ach die. Ich würde mich jetzt nicht mehr direkt als Mädchen bezeichnen. Ich bin siebenundzwanzig."

"Hast du dich an dein Alter erinnert?" Die Zwillinge überschlugen sich. Direkt auf seiner Stirn.

"Nö. Ich habe auf meinem Führerschein nachgesehen."

"Oh. Die Katze ist aus dem Sack. Du hast allen gesagt, du wärst achtzehn. Das ließ mich mich wie einen schleimigen Kinderschänder fühlen."

"Haben sie mir geglaubt?"

"Hm-hm. Besonders, wenn du dein Schulmädchenkostüm anhattest mit dem kleinen karierten Rock und den Kniestrümpfen."

"Habe ich das in der Öffentlichkeit getragen?"

"Einmal. Dir war heiß und du hast deinen Trenchcoat ausgezogen. Du hast einen Unfall mit sechs Autos an der Kreuzung am Forks Drogeriemarkt verursacht. Zum Glück wurde niemand verletzt."

Ich war froh, dass niemand verletzt worden war. Mir schien oft heiß zu werden in meinem Trenchcoat. Ich beschloss, einen leichteren Trenchcoat zu kaufen.

"Also ist das Kostüm deshalb nicht in der Kiste, nehme ich an?"

"Ich habe es dir vom Körper gerissen."

"Warst du sauer?"

"Nö. Ich war ein bisschen... ungeduldig, es herunter zu bekommen. Du kaufst jetzt Kostüme mit Klettverschlüssen und ich versuche, vorsichtiger zu sein."

"Ah. Das erklärt einiges."

"Wir haben beschlossen, dass das Schlafzimmer kostümfreie Zone ist. Damit nur du und ich, Bella und Edward, ein bisschen Zeit zusammen verbringen können."

"Gute Überlegung," sagte ich. "Edward?"

"Hm?" murmelte er, seine grünen Schlafzimmeraugen waren geschlossen während er mit meinem Haar spielte.

"Zweihundert. Meinst du, wir werden es schaffen?"

"Manchmal muss man seine Ziele hochstecken und dann glücklich darüber sein, dass man mehr geschafft hat als man erreicht hätte, wenn man das Ziel nicht gesetzt hätte," sagte er als er auf mich rollte.

"Nun, das war sehr tiefgründig. Ich muss dich öfter lecken, wenn das dabei rauskommt," sagte ich und bewegte meine Hände seinen Rücken hinauf.

"Ich habe nie etwas gegen etwas Lecken. Jetzt wäre gut."

Seine grünen Schlafzimmeraugen schauten in meine. Sie waren meine liebsten Augen von all seinen Augen. Seine Dachbodenaugen war ganz dicht auf Platz Zwei. Gefolgt von seinen grünen glitzernden Weihnachtsbaumaugen. Und dann seine Küchenaugen. Und dann wahrscheinlich seine Büroaugen. Seine Badezimmeraugen waren aber auch gut. Und dann war da noch das eine Augen vom Captain...

Ich leckte meine Lippen ein bisschen. Und dann leckte ich seine Lippen ein bisschen. Und dann leckte ich seine Haarwirbel ein bisschen als er sich seinen Weg an meinem Hals herabküsste.

"Bella?" murmelte er an mir.

"Ja?"

"Mochtest du es, heute Sex mit mir in meinem Spartans Shirt zu haben?"

"Das war deins?" Ich war schockiert. Ich dachte darüber nach, entgeistert oder verblüfft zu sein, aber die passten nicht in das 'S'-Thema.

"Ja." Er fing an, meine Dublonen zu küssen und zu lecken.

"Wie habe ich dein Highschool Spartans Shirt bekommen?"

"Du hattest mir erzählt, dass du mich darin immer bewundert hast. Also nachdem wir darin nach dem Abschlussball in meinem Bett Sex hatten, habe ich es dir geschenkt."

"Und ich habe es all die Jahre behalten. Ich verstehe, warum."

"Heute bei deinem Dad habe ich versucht, das erste Mal als wir Sex in dem Shirt hatten, wieder gut zu machen. Es war nicht sehr gut."

"Du hast es mehr als wieder gut gemacht. Das war die erinnerungswürdigste Erinnerung der letzten paar Tage. Zumindest soweit meine Erinnerung geht, was dich betrifft."

"Da bin ich froh. Wir haben zehn Jahre wieder gut zu machen, in denen wir uns wollten."

"Haben wir darum so viel Sex?"

"Yup."

Ich hatte wieder Sex mit meinem Highschoolschwarm, Edward Cullen. Seine Vorstellung ließ die Spartans stolz sein. Ich gab ihm eine kleine gedankliche Trophäe für den wertvollsten Spieler. Der Captain bekam seine eigene Trophäe für die beste Assistenz. Seine Trophäe war nicht klein. Sie war groß. Warum, ist klar.

Es war eine gute Art, den Tag im Cullen Haushalt zu beenden.

* * *

Ich kuschelte mich ins warme Bett und tastete nach meinem Ehemann. Es war früh und noch dunkel. Da war Summen. Und Reiben. Reiben und Summen. Ich griff rüber, aber Edward war weg. Ich wollte, dass das Summen und Reiben in meinem Bett war. Aber das waren sie nicht. Sie waren in der Küche. Mit Edward.

Das Reiben hörte auf, aber das Summen ging weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Edward aus der Küche und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich ging schnell auf den Dachboden während das Duschen begann.

Er war gerade fertig mit seiner Dusche als ich in meinen Kostüms wieder runter kam. Das heißt Kostüm... mit einem 'S'.

"Howdy," rief ich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Er kam nackt ins Wohnzimmer und trocknete seine Haare mit einem Handtuch. "Nun, was haben wir hier? Cowgirl Jeannie aus der Flasche?" Die Zwillinge überschlugen sich. Zweimal. Hintereinander.

Der Captain, schon bald als mein Pony bezeichnet, war ungezähmt. Wie ein wilder Mustang. Aber er schlief noch. Das Summen und Reiben hatten ihn nicht aufgeweckt. Ich hoffte, die Kostüme würden es. Ich hatte den Cowgirlhut, die Stiefel und den Schal dem Jeannie Haremkostüm hinzugefügt.

"Ich bin sparsam und wirtschaftlich. Verdoppeln. Das Cowgirlkleid fehlte," sagte ich.

Edward schaute ein bisschen schuldig. "Ich habe das Cowgirlkleid vielleicht zerrissen."

"Nun, das ist in Ordnung. Ich bin gut im Improvisieren."

"Das bist du in der Tat. Gehen wir heute morgen ein bisschen reiten in der arabischen Wüste?"

"Darauf kannst deine süßen Agrabschischen Backen wetten, großer Sultan der Verführung."

"Und das Pferd ist...?"

Ich fragte mich, ob es den Captain störte, heute ein Pferd zu sein. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob es ihn störte. Er wurde ein bisschen ausgelassen. Er hat vielleicht sogar ein bisschen gewiehert.

"Ein arabischer bockender Bronco – dein nicht-so-kleines-Pony."

"Ich muss kein Kostüm tragen, oder?"

"Nein. Ich reite gerne ohne Sattel."

"Wirklich? Möchtest du Sternbilder mit heiserer Stimme schreien?" Das war ein guter Vorschlag. Und passte zu dem ganzen Cowgirl Schrägstrich Arabische Nächte Thema.

"Das könnte ich machen."

"Das Verdoppeln ist etwas verwirrend. Schreie ich 'Yahoo' oder 'Sesam öffne dich'?" fragte er.

"Schrei, was immer du willst, aber du musst mich richtig reiben, wenn du deine drei Wünsche haben willst."

"Ah, da kommt der Jeannieteil. Ich dachte, ich müsste eine Flasche oder Lampe oder so was reiben."

"Was soll daran Spaß machen? Wir Cowgirl Jeannies sind emanzipiert. Und wir sind gerne oben."

"Nun, komm rüber hier und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Er legte seine Hände auf meine Arschbacken. Und rieb sie hoch und runter als er mich küsste.

"Exzellent," sagte ich. "... was ist dein erster Wunsch?"

"Ich wünschte, du würdest die Stiefel ausziehen. Die Sporen machen mir ein bisschen Angst und ich möchte irgendwann mit dir Kinder haben."

"Wunsch erfüllt." Ich zog die Stiefel aus.

Er rieb meine Dublonen.

"Mmm. Definitiv eines zweiten Wunsches würdig," sagte ich.

"Ich wünschte, du würdest mich deine Dublonen wieder reiben lassen. Ohne dieses BH-Dings."

Sein nicht-so-kleines-Pony war ganz wach jetzt und bäumte sich auf vor Ungeduld. "Howdy, Partner," sagte ich als ich das BH-Dings auszog.

"Du hast einen Wunsch übrig," sagte ich zum Sultan.

Edward rieb noch einmal meine Dublonen und zog mich dann rüber zur Couch. Er fiel darauf zurück mit mir oben.

"Ich wünschte, du würdest die Haremhosen ausziehen, so dass ich noch ein bisschen reiben kann. Aber lass den Hut auf. Falsch rum."

"Rückwärts Cowgirl und Hosen runter? Das sind zwei Wünsche. Du verdoppelst."

"Willst du, dass ich weiter reibe?"

Guter Punkt.

"Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl."

Edward rieb sehr gut. Hallo? Darum war er der Sultan der Verfühung. Mit 'S'.

Ich habe vielleicht meinen Hut in der Luft herumgeschwenkt während ich mit heiserer Stimme schrie, "Los Pferdchen los, oh, Sultan, oh, Edward, oh, oh, großer Wagennnnnnnnnnnnnn."

* * *

Ich beschloss, ich musste Doktor Cullen und möglicherweise-böse Schwester Tanya in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung beobachten. Auf der Arbeit. Ich vertraute Edward. Schwester Tanya… nicht so sehr. Ihre blauen Augen waren verschlagen.

Edward hatte etwas, das ihn außergewöhnlich attraktiv machte. Ich wurde zu ihm hingezogen wie eine Motte zum Licht. Keine genetisch gezeugte Motte. Nur eine normale. Also nahm ich an, Schwester Tanya auch.

Ich schaute durch meine Kostümkiste und fand eine Tarnung. Eine blonde Perücke mit geflochtenen Zöpfen. Und eine große schwarze Sonnenbrille. Eine Mischung aus Schulmädchen und böser Bibliothekarin. Ich zog sie an und ein paar unauffällige Klamotten. Und dann zog ich meinen Trenchcoat an.

Es war kalt. Der Trenchcoat war warm. Ich beschloss, keinen neuen Trenchcoat zu kaufen.

Ich musste ins Krankenhaus laufen. Denn ich hatte kein Auto. Ich schaffte es nur drei Blocks weit. Der Postmann, vier Nachbarn und zwei Rettungssanitäter, die in ihrem Rettungswagen vorbeifuhren, hielten an um 'Hallo, Mrs. Cullen' zu sagen.

Dumme Tarnung.

* * *

Alice ging mit mir Mittag essen. Und dann shoppen. Es gab mir die Möglichkeit, ein paar Sachen zu kaufen. Gardinen für die Küchentür. Enge Boxershorts für Edward. Wenn er mit Schwester Tanya arbeiten würde, konnte er nicht unten ohne auf der Arbeit auftauchen.

Und ein neues Kostüm.

Aber ich hatte kaum Zeit es anzuziehen und zu meinem Mann ins Büro zu gehen um mit ihm Sex in seinem neuen Bürostuhl zu haben.

Die Woche verging schnell. Edward war beschäftigt und hatte irgendetwas vor. Er führte geflüsterte Telefongespräche mit jemandem, wenn er dachte, ich würde nicht gucken. Ich war mir sicher, dass er einen Plan hatte. Einen teuflischen Plan. Und er involvierte wahrscheinlich Schwester Tanya.

Ich musste seinen Plan herausfinden. Ich machte einen Plan, seinen Plan herauszufinden. Daher das neue Kostüm. Ich beschloss, es für den richtigen Moment aufzuheben.

Ich fuhr nun einen Supertransporter. Aber es war ein Panzer. Ich beschloss, ihn 'Captains Wahnwitz' zu nennen. Denn deswegen bin ich in einem Panzer gelandet.

Ich ging aus um ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. In meinem Panzer. Mit seinen fröhlichen dunkel getönten Scheiben.

Und traf James. Nicht wörtlich. Obwohl das nett gewesen wäre. Mit dem Panzer. Ich zog es in Erwägung, ihn mit meiner Schiene gegen den Kopf zu schlagen. Und nicht, damit ich ihn nackt bekommen würde.

"Ich höre, du bist jetzt verheiratet," grinsten seine verschlagenen blauen Augen.

"Ja. Mit Edward Cullen."

"Das ging schnell. Vor ein paar Monaten hast du noch mit mir geflirtet," grinsten seine gelben Zähne.

Ich hatte keine Erinnerung daran, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nie passiert war.

"Ich kenne jemanden, der mit dir flirten will. Ihr Name ist Tanya. Sie arbeitet im Forks Medical Center. Sie steht auf Dreier."

Wenn man von sich selbst als 'wir' dachte, zählte das als mehr als eine Person, richtig?

"Wirklich?" Seine Augenbrauen überschlugen sich. Ich zog es nicht in Erwägung, ihnen Namen zu geben. Der Gedanke war ekelerregend. Er war ekelerregend. Er war perfekt für Schwester Tanya. Ich wusch meine Gedanken mit gedanklicher Seife nachdem ich ihn mir in einem Dreier mit Schwester Tanya vorgestellt hatte.

"Ich fahr mal vorbei und stelle mich vor. Weißt du, irgendwas ist seltsam an dieser Cullen Familie," grinste sein langer, blonder Pferdeschwanz.

"Hm-hm. Sie sind alle sehr höflich. Sie versuchen nicht, Leute anzugrabschen. Und sie stehen nicht auf Dreier."

"Nein, irgendwas fast... Übernatürliches. Sie sind alle abartig attraktiv. Selbst Esme," grinsten seine abgekauten Fingernägel.

Jetzt war ich wirklich angeekelt. Nicht weil Esme nicht attraktiv war. Sondern weil er sie abartig genannt hatte. Ich zog es in Erwägung, ihm gegen den Kopf zu treten. Und nicht mit meinem gedanklichen Fuß. Aber ich wollte nicht in einem weiteren Gips enden.

"Das Gerücht ist, dass sie irgendeinen Jungbrunnen gefunden haben – ein Elixier der Unsterblichkeit. Sie reiben es zu einem Pulver und tun es in ihre Getränke. Es macht sie alle... attraktiv und sexuell unwiderstehlich," grinsten seine Ellbogen.

"Du meine Güte! Du hast so recht. Sie kaufen es im Ministerium für magische Unsterblichkeitselixiere in der Verrückte-Professor-Straße neben der Forks Bibliothek."

"Pass auf, Bella. Du wirst eine von ihnen." Er tippte seine Finger aneinander als er wegging. Selbst seine Finger grinsten.

Dummer James. Dummes Grinsen.

* * *

Edward kam nach der Arbeit durch die Tür. Ich war beschäftigt in der Küche. Und mit 'beschäftigt' meine ich – nackt und mit einem Schlagsahnebikini bedeckt. Das war mein neues Kostüm. Es hat $2.99. gekostet. Ich war sparsam und wirtschaftlich. Es war Teil meines Plans.

"Oh, gut. Dessert zuerst," sagte Edward, ließ seinen Aktenkoffer fallen und öffnete seine Krawatte. Das Hemd und die Hose folgten bald.

Edward war anscheinend hungrig, denn die ganze Sahne wurde vernascht. Andere Sachen wurden auch vernascht. Auf dem Küchentresen. Ich würde den Küchentresen ernsthaft putzen müssen. Falls wir beschlossen, je wieder davon zu essen.

Nach dem Dessert aßen wir am Küchentisch zu Abend und ich hatte multiple Kiefergasmen als ich Edward beim Kauen beobachtete. Mit zusammengekniffenen Beinen.

"Hast du je Sex mit anderen Krankenschwestern gehabt?" fragte ich subtil. Das war Teil meines Plans. Um zu sehen ob mein Ehemann mit Schwester Tanya flüsterte und sich verbrüderte. Das war nicht so subtil. Aber ich hatte ihn mit dem Schlagsahnebikini aufgewärmt. Er hatte mich mit seiner Zunge aufgewärmt.

"Außer Schwester Mehrdavon?" fragte er.

"Ja."

"Hm-hm."

"Wer?"

"Da gab es eine. Warte mal... Schwester Jetzt. Schwester Fickmich Jetzt. Und dann Schwester Mir. Schwester Gibs Mir. Und…"

"War irgendeine von ihnen blond?" unterbrach ich ihn.

"Nun... sie hatten alle spektakuläre Möpse und fantastische Ärsche. Und jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke... ja. Eine von ihnen war blond."

"Die Blonde? Hatte sie blaue Augen?"

"Sie hatte das unglaublichste abnehmbare Haar. Ihre Zöpfe sind in meinen Händen nur so zerfallen. Poof! Wie Zauberei. Und ich verlor mich in ihren Augen. Aber sie waren nicht blau."

Ich beschloss, direkt zu sein. Es war ein neuer Trick. Und so ziemlich der Gleiche, den ich benutzt hatte als ich subtil war.

"Hattest du jemals Sex mit Schwester Tanya?" fragte ich nicht so subtil.

Edward seufzte ein bisschen. "Bist du sicher, dass du diese Frage wieder stellen willst?"

"Ja."

"Nein, Bella, sie spricht in der ersten Person im Plural. Es ist als hätte sie eine Maus in ihrer Tasche oder so was. Selbst wenn man sie im Supermarkt trifft, sagt sie, 'Finden wir, was wir gesucht haben?' oder 'Wie geht es uns heute?'. Sie ist unglaublich nervig. Und ich habe gehört, sie steht auf Dreier. Ekelerregend."

"Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon mal?"

"Yup."

"Habe ich dir damals auch geglaubt als du es mir erklärt hast?" fragte ich.

"Ja, du hast erkannt, dass sie keine Bedrohung ist für dich oder unsere Ehe und du hast beschlossen, sie nicht mit deinen Möpsen zu ersticken. Du bist die einzige Frau, von der ich will, dass sie mich wie ein Cowgirl der arabischen Nächte reitet."

Deswegen konnte ich mich nicht erinnern. Es gab keine geheime Affäre, die ich ausblenden wollte. Da musste etwas anderes sein, das ich vergessen wollte. Hmm. Meine gedanklichen Hände tippten die Finger aneinander.

Edward spielte mit meinen Haaren. Ich beschloss, herauszufinden ob er unwiderstehlich war. Ich widerstand. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand meinen Schenkel hinab. Ich hob meine Gabel und nahm einen Bissen von meinem Essen. Ich widerstand noch immer.

Dummer James. Es gab kein Pulver. Es gab kein Reiben.

Moment! Es gab Reiben. Jeden Morgen bevor ich aufwachte. Und es gab Pulver. Auf dem Küchentresen als ich geputzt habe. Aber es gab keine sexuelle Unwiderstehlichkeit.

Der Sultan begann zu reiben. Und dann zu lecken. Und zu summen. Und zu reiben.

Manchmal irre ich mich. Es gab definitiv sexuelle Unwiderstehlichkeit.

Verdammt, der Sultan war gut. Verdammt, James könnte recht haben. Verdammt, was habe ich gerade gesagt...?

Ich habe vielleicht den Namen von einem Kaffee geschrien, schon klar warum. "Oh, Sultan, oh, oh, Edward, oh, Venti Mocca Frappuccinooooooooooo!" 


	9. Edward Anthony Cullen

**Kapitel Neun****: Edward Anthony Cullen**

Edward hatte eine Hand an meiner Schatztruhe als er nach vorn griff und meine Dublonen massierte. Seine andere Hand war zwischen meinen Beinen und rieb. Seine Lippen küssten meinen Nacken.

"Bella?" flüsterte seine samtige Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Sie hatte Satin und Seide mitgebracht. Ich wollte mich nackt in ihrem genüsslichen Klang rollen. Zum Glück war ich schon nackt. Ich musste nur herausfinden, wie ich darin herumrollen konnte. "Wir haben dich gern als unseren ersten Maat."

Oh oh. Ich hatte so einen Einfluss auf Edward. Und Schwester Tanya auch. Er benutzte nautische Begriffe. Und den medizinischen Plural.

Er benutzte auch seine Finger. Sehr, sehr gut.

"Sprechen wir im medizinischen Plural?" fragte ich.

"Nö. Im Piratenplural. So wie – der Captain und ich."

Ich spürte etwas hinter mir. "Hast du deine Seemannspfeife mit ins Bett gebracht oder bist du nur glücklich, mich zu spüren?" fragte ich.

"Bist du glücklich, meine Seemannspfeife zu spüren?" fragte er zurück.

"Du weißt, wie sehr ich es liebe auf deiner Seemannspfeife zu blasen."

"Du bläst die Seemannspfeife sehr gut. Magst du es immer noch, wenn ich mein Schlachtschiff in deine Lagune lenkte?"

Okay. Genau da. Er benutzte viele nautische Begriffe. Und er fragte im Grunde genommen, ob ich gerne Sex mit ihm hatte. Irgendwas stieg da. Irgendwas anderes als seine Seemannspfeife Schrägstrich Schlachtschiff. Die definitiv stieg. Und in der Nähe meines Spundloches trieb. Einem Kanal, der _nicht_ zum Passieren geöffnet war. Zum Glück versuchte er nicht, hereinzukommen. Denn er wusste schon, dass es verweigert werden würde.

"Geht es dir gut, Sexward?" Ich schaltete das Licht an und rollte mich herum um ihn auf dem Bett anzusehen.

Er blinzelte und schaute mich mit seinen meeresgrünen Augen an. Ich wollte nackt in ihnen schwimmen.

"Du hast mich gerade Sexward genannt," sagte er lächelnd.

"Yup. Ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt."

Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. Ich wollte nackt darin herumtollen.

"Ich war ein bisschen besorgt. Du hast mich die letzten Tage nur Edward genannt und ich dachte, ich würde vielleicht... meine Magie verlieren."

_**MAGIE?-!-?-!-?**_

Ich musste das Wort fett, kursiv und in großen Buchstaben schreiben. Und es dann ein bisschen betonen. Und es auf eine Liste setzen. Mit Bildern, die aussahen wie seine magischen Finger und sein kleiner Zauberstab, die Zunge. Und ein weiteres Bild mit seinem großen Zauberstab. Welches so ziemlich die ganze Seite einnahm. Und über den Rand schaute.

Gab er zu, Magie zu haben? So wie ein… _**MAGISCHES ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_

"Deine… Magie?" Mein Herz schlug schneller. Als ob es gleich aus meiner Brust fliegen würde. Mit kleinen Herzflügeln und es würde sich möglicherweise (nackt) an sein Brusthaar heften. Damit es darin herumtollen konnte. Und vielleicht ein bisschen lecken.

"Hm-hm." Seine Lippen waren nun auf meinen vorderen Bojen. Und seine magischen Finger vollführten ihre Magie zwischen meinen Beinen.

"Du weißt, dass ich immer wollen werde, dass du einen Anker in mein Wasser wirfst," sagte ich. "Wie kannst du daran zweifeln? Wir sind nicht bei zweihundert, aber wir sind bereits im hohen zweistelligen Bereich diese Woche."

Er schob seine zweigestellten Finger in mich und machte weiter mit seiner Magie.

"Ich habe mich nur gewundert."

"Was für... Magie... hattest du gemeint?" fragte ich zwischen Seufzern. Ich hörte zu und rollte mich herum und lehnte mich an. Ich war fast bereit, an Bord zu kommen.

"So wie du Sex mit mir verbindest. Und auf meine Berührung reagierst. Und mich die ganze Zeit willst. Die Magie."

"So wie du… sexuell unwiderstehlich… für mich bist?" Ich keuchte als die Wellen um mich herum anfingen, höher zu gehen und mein Treibholz angenehm zittern ließen.

"Hm-hm."

Das war so gut wie es zuzugeben. Das _**MAGISCHE ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_

"Sexward du wirst immer an meinem Boot rütteln."

"Gut," sagte er als ich kenterte und von Bord ging in eine peitschende See des Vergnügens und den Namen eines Kaffees schrie.

Er hat vielleicht danach seine Kanone eingeführt und eine Runde durch mein Bullauge gefeuert. Nicht mein Spundloch. Nur um das klarzustellen.

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen. Sehr, sehr früh. Ich hatte gehört wie Edward aufgestanden und weggegangen war als es dunkel war. Ich ging raus in die Küche und hoffte, er wäre nur dort hin gegangen, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Ich überprüfte den Dachboden. Und ich überprüfte die Garage. Der Lexus war weg.

Wo war Edward? Ich fragte mich, ob er gegangen war um mehr Elixier zu besorgen. Ich ging zurück ins Bett.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war es immer noch früh. Ich konnte Edward in der Küche reiben hören, damit er abartig attraktiv und sexuell unwiderstehlich sein konnte. Obwohl ich lieber gehabt hätte, er würde sich an mir reiben.

Als er fertig war mit reiben und ich ein Summen in der Dusche hörte, ging ich raus in die Küche um zu sehen, was er rieb. Abgesehen von einem leichten Belag von weißem Puder auf dem Tresen war nichts zu sehen.

Wo würde Edward sein _**MAGISCHES ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? **__**DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_ aufbewahren?

Ich öffnete alle Schranktüren und fing an zu suchen. Ich lehnte mich gerade vor und durchsuchte eins der unteren Schrankfächer als er nackt in die Küche kam und seine Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete.

"Na, na, was haben wir hier? Eine nackte Seenymphe?"

Sein Jolly Roger war auf Halbmast gehisst. Es war das Erste, wo ich hinsah. Sogar vor seinen großen Augen. Denn er war größer als seine Augen. Um Längen. Und länger auch.

Und jetzt war er auf Vollmast am Fahnenmast. Und zeigte nach Norden. "Gebt Acht, Schwanzbursche," salutierte ich dem Captain.

"Was machst du?" fragte Edward.

"Ähh..." sagte ich. "Ich suchte nach... mehr Schlagsahne? Mir gehen die Kostüme aus."

"Wäre die Schlagsahne nicht im Kühlschrank? Und ich mag, was du gerade trägst," sagte er und legte das Handtuch auf den Küchentresen. "Das mag ich am liebsten."

Seine grünen Augen brannten. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich von diesem Feuer verschlungen werden würde. Auf dem Küchentresen.

Ich hatte recht. Es gab Feuer und Kanonengefeuer und Explosionen und Raketen und Feuerwerk und Piraten und Magie. Es war wie Disneyland mit dem Gehopse wie Tigger und dem Brusthaar namens Simba. Es hab Kanonendetonationen und Geschrei mit heiseren Stimmen. Es gab Meuterei und Zuschüsse und Kommandos und Ergeben und weiße Flaggen und einen Mann drinnen.

Ich musste zurück ins Bett gehen nachdem er zur Arbeit gegangen war. Ich war erschöpft. Und vielleicht ein bisschen seekrank.

* * *

Ich stellte an diesem Morgen das Haus auf den Kopf, aber konnte das magische Elixier nicht finden, also beschloss ich, Edwards Büro zu überprüfen. Ich zog sexy nicht zusammenpassende Unterwäsche an. Und meinen Trenchcoat.

Ich setzte mich in meinen Supertransporter Schrägstrich Panzer, auch bekannt als 'Captains Wahnwitz', mit seinen fröhlich dunkel getönten Scheiben und fuhr zu seinem Büro.

Es war heiß. Ich habe meinen Trenchcoat nicht geöffnet. Klar, warum.

Ich öffnete stattdessen mein Fenster und ließ mein Haar im Wind wehen. Ich schaute rüber zum Fahrer neben mir. Er schaute zu mir rüber und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Er fing an zu schlingern. Es war Déja vu. Es war genau das Gleiche, was passiert war als ich meinen Originalunfall hatte. Nur im Volvo statt im Supertransporter.

Dummer Volvo.

Ich musste umschwenken um dem Auto auszuweichen, was auf mich zuschlingerte.

Ich schaffte es. Der Panzer schaffte es. Das andere Auto fuhr weiter. Es schaffte es.

Der Baum schaffte es nicht. Er war um meinen Supertransporter gewickelt.

Verdammt, der Panzer war gut. Er war die perfekte Lösung. Ich machte eine gedankliche Notiz, mich bei Edward für den Supertransporter zu bedanken. Und dem Captain separat zu danken, weil er derjenige war, der mich dazu überredet hatte.

Die Rettungssanitäter kamen in ihrem Rettungswagen angefahren. Obwohl keiner sie gerufen hatte. Sie fuhren vorbei und erkannten meinen Supertransporter. Sagten sie. Ich denke, sie verfolgten mich.

Sie fragten, ob ich meinen Trenchcoat ausziehen wolle, damit sie mich 'durchchecken' konnten. Ich lehnte ab.

* * *

Am Weihnachtsmorgen gab ich Edward vier Geschenke. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was die anderen drei waren, die eingepackt unter dem Baum lagen. Ich war in eine gigantische rote Schleife eingepackt und nichts anderem. Unter dem Baum.

"Oh, schau," sagte er als er mich sah. "Santa hat mir ein Geschenk da gelassen. Genau das, was ich wollte."

Es gab Auspacken. Und einen Nordpol. Es war ein Pol, der nach Norden zeigte, der auf magische Weise zu einem Pol wurde, der nach Süden zeigte nachdem ich heiser den Namen einer Zitrusfrucht schrie. Das war Edwards Vorschlag. Ich wählte 'Zitrone'.

Danach öffnete ich seine Geschenke an mich. Eins war mein Verlobungsring. Er hatte einen weiteren Diamanten hinzugefügt. Das ließ mich ein bisschen weinen. Ein weiteres war ein neuer Computer. Und noch eins war eine Kiste mit Kostümen. Sexy Sheriff... Geisha… römische Göttin… Wonder Woman… böse Zahnfee.

Sie waren alle mit Klettverschluss. Klar, warum.

Ich war aufgeregt zu sehen, was ich ihm zu Weihnachten gekauft hatte. Da war ein Paar enge Hosen. Hallo?

Und ein paar Bücher und Spiele. Und ein neuer Golfschläger.

"Was ist mit deinem Alten passiert?" fragte ich.

"Dem ist ein abartiger Unfall passiert. Tollwütige Streifenhörnchen haben ihn genommen und in ihrer Garage Schrägstrich Baum versteckt. Anscheinend verbrachte ich zu viel Zeit auf dem Golfplatz und das hat sie irgendwie aufgeregt."

"Wirklich?" fragte ich. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich verwirrt sein sollte. Oder zumindest überrascht. Aber irgendwie war ich das nicht.

"Ja. Und dann haben sie das Metall durchgekaut."

"Durch das Metall gekaut? Mit ihren kleinen Streifenhörnchenzähnen? Ist das möglich?"

"Das habe ich auch gesagt. Aber du hast mir erklärt, dass ihre Zähne aus Diamanten waren. Und so konnten sie durch das Metall schneiden. Und dann sind sie mit ihren kleinen winzigen schwarzen, glänzenden Miniaturvolvos – die eigentlich silbern sein sollten, aber irgendwie war die Bestellung durcheinander gekommen – direkt in ihre Garage Schrägstrich Baum gefahren und mein Schläger wurde nie wieder gesehen."

"Schwarze, glänzende Volvo-fahrende tollwütige Streifenhörnchen mit Diamantenzähnen, die in einer Garage Schrägstrich Baum wohnen? Aha! Von denen haben wir nicht viele in Forks," sagte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf vor Verblüffung.

* * *

Nachdem ich mein römische Göttin Kostüm an- und wieder ausgezogen hatte, spielten wir auf dem Klavier. Wir spielten nicht _das_ Klavier. Wir spielten _auf_ dem Klavier. Nur um das klarzustellen. Und dann spielten wir auf dem Teppich. Und dann spielten wir im Bett.

Und dann zogen wir uns an und fuhren zum Weihnachtsessen zu den Cullens. Es gab viel Armgetätschel und Zwinkern und Stirnküssen. Es gab sogar ein bisschen Kniedrücken. Alle waren attraktiv und höflich. Denn es stand alles in der verdammten Anleitung. Die ich nicht zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Dumme Anleitung.

Nach dem Essen sah ich Papa Sex, auch bekannt als Carlisle, Edward einen Behälter geben als sie dachten, das niemand guckte.

"Du hast gesagt, du hast nichts mehr," sagte er leise zu Edward als er es ihm gab.

Ich war mir sicher, es musste ein Behälter mit dem _**MAGISCHEN ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_ sein.

* * *

Nachdem wir bei den Cullens ein paar Spiele gespielt hatten, gingen wir zum Abendessen zu Charlie. Ich hatte ihm eine neue Angel geschenkt und er liebte sie. Ich liebte ihn. Obwohl ich ihn erst seit kurzer Zeit kannte. Es gab Armgetätschel und Zwinkern und Stirnküssen. Charlie und Edward fingen an, über Golf und Angeln zu reden. Sie saßen auf der Couch. Sahen attraktiv aus und waren höflich.

Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer und saß auf dem Bett und überlegte, was ich in der Highschool über Edward Cullen gedacht hatte.

Ich ging zum Kleiderschrank und schaute sein Spartans Football Shirt an. Und dann schaute ich hoch. Da war eine Öffnung in der Decke meines Kleiderschranks. Ich holte den Schreibtischstuhl und griff in die Öffnung und zog ein Buch hervor.

Es war mein Tagebuch aus der Highschool. Ich blätterte durch die Seiten. Jede Seite sagte etwas über Edward Cullen. Da war Gekritzel und Bilder von ihm und sein Name in Herzen und Ballonschrift.

Ich las den letzten Eintrag:

_Morgen gehe ich auf's College in Arizona. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst. Und ich bin sehr traurig, Washington zu verlassen, denn ich werde Edward zurücklassen, aber ich wusste bis heute Abend nicht, dass er genauso für mich fühlte wie ich für ihn. Ich werde ihn wirklich vermissen und seine grünen Augen und perfekt schmolligen Lippen. Ich hatte Sex mit ihm auf seinem Bett in seinem Haus. Er gab mir sein Footballshirt und sagte mir, er wäre verliebt in mich. Ich werde sein Shirt immer behalten, damit ich mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnere. Der Sex war schwitzig und unbeholfen und schnell und schmerzhaft. __Denn er war abartig groß, wie eine abartig große... Kanone. Oder Pistole oder Rakete oder sowas._

Da war ein Bild. Es nahm die komplette nächste Seite ein.

Ich malte einen kleinen Piratenhut, Zöpfe und eine Augenklappe auf das Bild.

Da war noch mehr am Ende der Seite geschrieben.

_Aber ich werde es nie bereuen, denn es war mit Edward. Ich werde Edward Anthony Cullen immer lieben. Ich werde ihn nie in meinem Leben vergessen._

Ich weinte und fragte mich, warum ich mein Versprechen, ihn nie zu vergessen, nicht halten konnte.

* * *

Am Tag nach Weihnachten wurde ich von Reiben wach. Ich rannte raus in die Küche, nackt, um Edward dabei zu erwischen wie er das _**MAGISCHE ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_ machte.

"Weihnachten noch mal," sagte Edward als er mich ansah und aus seiner Tasse trank.

Ich schaute auf seine Tasse und nicht den Captain. Was das erste Mal für mich war, besonders nachdem der Captain mir bereits salutierte. Ich konnte ihn in meinem Augenwinkel sehen. Er war ziemlich schwer zu übersehen. Und schwer. Und nie übersehen.

"Willst du was davon?" fragte er mit einem Zwinkern. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das Getränk oder den Captain meinte.

"Ja," antwortete ich zu beidem.

Er hielt mir das Glas hin. Ich hielt meinen Atem. Ich schaute ihn an und sah seine atemberaubende Schönheit – das Sexhaar, die dicken Augenbrauen, die blasse, seidige Haut, die grünen Küchenaugen. Der Munddreierpack – perfekt schmollige Lippen, Zunge und weiße Zähne. Und die Körperhaare. Oh, die Körperhaare.

Ein Wind rauschte durch meine Ohren. Ein gedanklicher Wind. Mit gedanklichem Staub. Und gedanklichen Blättern. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um sie rauszubekommen und hatte eine Erleuchtung.

Es gab keine verdammte Anleitung, die sie alle zwinkern und Arme tätscheln und perfekt sein und Stirnen küssen und abartig attraktiv und sexuell unwiderstehlich sein ließ.

Es gab ein verdammtes... _**MAGISCHES ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_ Das ließ sie alle zwinkern und Arme tätscheln und perfekt sein und Stirnen küssen und abartig attraktiv und sexuell unwiderstehlich sein.

Und alle außer mir hatten es. Selbst Charlie.

Dummes Elixier.

Verdammt, das war schlimm. Edward würde unsterblich sein und meine spektakulären Möpse würden absacken und ich würde Schwester Tanya, die in sein Leben kam, nicht umbringen können und irgendwann würde ich älter und abgesackter aussehen als er.

Ich nahm das Glas aus seiner Hand und schluckte das verdammte _**MAGISCHE ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_

Es schmeckte ziemlich gut. Meine Möpse fühlten sich gleich fester an. Ich fragte mich, ob ich bereits sexuell unwiderstehlich war.

Ich drehte mich zu Edward. Anscheinend war ich es. Wir hatten Sex auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Und dann auf dem Küchenfußboden. Und dann auf der Motorhaube des Lexus.

* * *

Später an diesem Morgen kam Edward zu mir.

"Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen," sagte er.

Ich schaute runter auf den Captain, ganz eingepackt in neue Boxershorts und Anzughosen.

"Ich denke, ich habe es schon gesehen," sagte ich.

"Nein, nicht das. Du musst zum Haus meiner Eltern kommen."

"Wir werden Sex im Haus deiner Eltern haben? Gehen uns die Orte aus?"

"Nein. Aber es gibt dort etwas Wichtiges, das ich dir zeigen muss."

Gab es das? Konnte es sein? Würde ich in das Geheimnis des _**MAGISCHEN ELIXIERS?-!-?-!-? DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_ eingeweiht werden?

* * *

Das Cullen Haus war überall mit Blumen und glitzernden Lichtern dekoriert.

Alice nahm mich in eins der Schlafzimmer mit und machte mir die Haare. Dann holte sie mein Hochzeitskleid und half mir, es anzuziehen. Also dahin war es verschwunden.

"Edward wollte, dass du eine Erinnerung an eure Hochzeit hast," erklärte sie. "Sie bedeutet euch beiden so viel. Wir werden die Zeremonie wiederholen."

Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen geweint.

Als es Zeit war, kam ich die Treppe hinunter und Charlie brachte mich nach vorn ins Wohnzimmer. Und da war Edward. Ganz fein im Anzug mit seinen grünen Augen und perfekten Lippen. Mein Herz sprang fast aus meiner Brust und bumste sein Bein.

Wir standen vorn im Wohnzimmer, wo alle Cullens sich versammelt hatten. Charlie war da in seinem Anzug und lächelte mich an. Meine Mutter, die ich von Bildern und dem Hochzeitsvideo erkannte, war da.

Ich schaute in seine grünen Hochzeitsaugen und ich hörte Wind rauschen. Einen gedanklichen Wind. Dieses Mal mit ein bisschen Regen und er wusch die Spinnweben aus meinen Gedanken. Plötzlich fiel mir alles wieder ein. Ich tat noch ein bisschen gedankliche Seife und Schwamm dazu und ich sah alles klar.

Meine Erinnerungen gingen zurück bis zum ersten Mal, wo ich Edward in der Cafeteria gesehen hatte mit seinem Sexhaar und großartigem Arsch. Und dann in Biologie. Ich hatte in seine grünen Biologieaugen gesehen und seine Samtstimme sagen gehört, 'Hallo, mein Name ist Edward Cullen.'. Ich wollte ihn mit Schlagsahne bedecken und komplett ablecken. Und dann sein Bein bumsen.

Und dann nach dem Abschlussball sind wir sein Zimmer in seinem Haus gegangen. Seine grünen Schlafzimmeraugen hatten in meine gesehen und ich wollte nackt in ihnen schwimmen und dann durch das Wunderland seiner Körperhaare tollen. Aber wir hatten stattdessen Sex.

Und dann zehn Jahre später als ich ihn im Krankenhaus wieder gesehen habe. Es war nicht, was er tat, sondern was er nicht tat, das mich mich wieder in ihn verlieben ließ. Er schaute nicht auf meine spektakulären Möpse. Oder auf meinen fantastischen Arsch. Er schaute in meine Augen. Ich erinnerte mich an alles.

Ich erinnerte mich an meine Familie und meine erste Hochzeit. Es war alles wunderschön und wundervoll. Es gab eine Sache, an die ich mich nicht erinnerte.

"Edward," flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, dass niemand es hören konnte. "Wohin verschwindest du morgens?"

"Ich gehe ins Fitnessstudio, so dass ich meine Abende mit dir verbringen kann," flüsterte er zurück.

"Und das magische Elixier der Unsterblichkeit?" Ich machte es nicht in großen Buchstaben oder fett oder unterstrichen oder kursiv. Denn ich versuchte, meine Stimme leise zu halten.

Die Zwillinge sprangen auf seiner Stirn hoch.

"Entschuldige bitte?"

"Was ist das Pulver, das du jeden Morgen trinkst?"

"Proteinpulver. Zusätzlich zu meinem Fitnesstraining."

Es gab kein _**MAGISCHES ELIXIER?-!-?-!-? **__**DER UNSTERBLICHKEIT?-!-?-!-?**_

Meine Familie war perfekt. Höflich und abartig attraktiv. Von sich aus. Es gab keinen Grund, sich nicht an sie zu erinnern. Das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass ich es kaum fassen konnte. Und darum hatte ich mein Gedächtnis verloren. Mein Verstand konnte es kaum verstehen, wie viel Glück ich hatte, so eine großartige Familie zu haben. Und vor allem, einen Mann den ich zur Unkenntlichkeit liebte und der mich auch liebte.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward Cullen. Ich liebe dich wirklich," sagte ich.

Er schaute ein bisschen überrascht.

"Ich weiß."

"Und ich finde dich sexuell unwiderstehlich," flüsterte ich extraleise in sein Ohr.

"Ich weiß," grinste er. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm bei unserer Hochzeit mit meiner Schiene gegen den Kopf schlagen, also grinste ich zurück.

"Ich erinnere mich. Wie sehr ich dich liebe. Alles," sagte ich. Laut.

"Ich liebe dich auch," sagte er. Laut.

Der Pastor fing an zu sprechen und wiederholte, was er vor einer Minute gesagt hatte bevor mein gedanklicher Wind ihn unterbrochen hatte.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, erneuerst du dein Gelübde mit dieser Frau, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen?"

"Ich will," sagte Edward lächelnd.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, erneuest du dein Gelübde mit diesem Mann, Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"Ich will," sagte ich als ich in seine grünen Hochzeitsaugen schaute.

Edward schob meinen Ehering auf den Verlobungsring an meinem Finger.

Ich war gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen.

* * *

Edward goss Wasser in der Badewanne über mich als ich mich zurück gegen ihn lehnte.

"Ich habe noch etwas zu beichten," sagte ich.

"Oh oh. Wen wirst du jetzt mit deinen Möpsen umbringen?"

"Niemanden. Es ist noch eine Verknalltheit."

"Hm. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich mag, wie sich das anhört."

"Eine Große. Wirklich groß. Gigantische Formen."

"Größer als eine Brotbox?"

"Viel, viel größer."

"Größer als deine Verknalltheit in meine Körperhaare?"

"Größer. Wie ein Mammut."

"Größer als deine Verknalltheit in mich persönlich?" fragte er nervös.

"Ein sehr dichter zweiter Platz."

"Und du bist verknallt in…?"

"In deinen... P... P… Pee…"

"Penis?"

"Ja. Es ist vielleicht mehr als nur eine Verknalltheit. Ich möchte ihn vielleicht in einer komplett separaten Zeremonie heiraten als der, die ich heute mit dir hatte."

"Ich verstehe."

"Stört es dich, wenn ich ihm einen kleinen Anzug besorge? Mit einer Fliege und so?"

Edward überlegte.

"Solange es eine private Zeremonie ist. Nur du und ich. Und es gibt hinterher Flitterwochen."

* * *

**Ende :)**


End file.
